Blood Sisters
by DreamVixen
Summary: AU Three incredible thieves known as the Blood Sisters are in town, And Inu's dad has to stop them while at the same time keep Onigumo's plot from unfolding. Too bad he doesn't know the girls are right under his nose, and his sons are taking them to Prom!
1. The New Girls

DV- HI! I'm DreamVixen and this is my second fic. It's also my first non crossover. For any Kagome No Kitsune fans, I will still continue that. Any who Blood Sisters is very AU. When it comes to the Inu gumi the usual pairings comply (Inu\Kag Mir\San) this is also a Sess\Kagura and Rin\Shippo. I don't like Sess\Rins. She's more like his daughter or little sister than mate material. I'm ranting again, aren't I?  
  
Inu- Yep.  
  
DV- think all the readers are ignoring me?  
  
Inu- the readers ignore you even when you're not ranting.  
  
DV- Hey! I can still make your life a living hell with just this one, little keyboard! Do you want Mr. Kitty back?!?!  
  
Inu- *Glares at her* I dare you to try. That's probably the best your dull mind can come up with anyways you fox bitch!  
  
DV- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%The New Girls%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Rrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnngggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Smash!  
  
I groaned and rolled back into my covers, not wanting to through another day with bitchy teachers, towers of work and gossiping students.  
  
"That's the third one this month, you know." I glared at Sessho-maru, my half brother, from my bed.  
  
"Fuck off. It's my alarm clock, I'll break it if I feel like it," my brother snorted.  
  
"You, little brother, are the most reckless hanyou on the planet," and with that, he headed down stairs. Groaning and cursing, I got up and put my stupid blue school uniform on. After I finished dressing, I got my backpack, found my shoes and put the spell on me that made me look human.  
  
An annoying requirement as humans thought the youkai didn't exist anymore and we thought it best to keep it that way for the peace. My father was the Inu Taiyoukai ruler of the underground youkai, and my mother was one of the few humans that knew and accepted the truth. Sessho-maru's mother had died before I was born, and she was full blooded Inu youkai, meaning so was he.  
  
I went downstairs and gulped down some cereal in record time as my father flipped on the news.  
  
'That's it for the weather, now here's Mirino Hadeni with more breaking news,'  
  
'The Blood Sister's struck again last night, stealing over 958 thousand in priceless artifacts from the home of Yomiko Manochobi. Monochobi was recently accused of masterminding the murder of an eight year old girl, the daugher of a rival buisnessman, but there was not enough evidence to go to trial, therefore the case was dropped. A note left by the trio of international thieves, signed by elder sister Ogi, quoted his media interview after the trial was thrown out of court.  
  
As usual the note was typed on computer paper, had no fingerprints and no evidence was left at the scene of the crime. Also true to their original pattern, Manochobi had been reciving warnings about the intended robbery two weeks in advance. The thieves broke in and left without a trace, and the police are left scratching their heads at the mysterious groups cunning tactics. In other news-' Father turned the TV off.  
  
"Damn them..." he sighed, leaning back in his chair, "They never give up..." I smirked. Father worked for a police force on a daily basis. He and some of his demonic co-workers suspected the Blood Sisters were all demons. What kind was debatable, considering they never left any trace of that.  
  
Except for the slight scent of female wind sorceress on all the notes signed by Ogi, the elder sister. Some demons believed she wasn't really a wind sorceress, but had simply disgused her scent as one to fool the athorities. Others believed she was, and was weaker than her sisters. The final belief, and one my father held strongly to, was that she was toying with them, daring them to come and find her. The middle sister, Tsurara and yongest sister, Yumi were complete mysteries.  
  
"If they keep up at the rate they're going, the human's will start to suspect something," Sessho-maru said emotionlessly. Father sighed.  
  
"Whoever they are, they're good. They have demon and human alike stumped." He leaned back in his chair, frowning. "But Unigumo has me more worried. He has been quiet for a long time now, and I'm worried he's planning something drastic," My little sister, Rin came downstairs in her pj's in time to hear that last statement.  
  
"How come he's playing with dinosaurs now?" the seven year old asked in confusion. Father blinked then chuckled.  
  
"Drastic, not Jurassic,"  
  
"Oh," the little girl sat down at the table as Sessho-maru and I rose to leave.  
  
"Gotta get to school," I explained, ruffling Rin's hair as I pasted her seat. She giggled.  
  
"Right. See you at dinner,"  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!" I rolled my eyes. That cry seemed to follow my best friend wherever he went. I watched as he made his way back to our desks, and angery red handprint across his left cheek.  
  
"Asking a girl out is a lot less painful if you're not so forward, Miroku,"  
  
"Ah, yes. But then it loses it's appeal," I snorted as the teacher stood.  
  
"You really are a pervert,"  
  
"Okay, class. Settle down. Before I begin, we have three new students now attending this school. One happens to be in this class. Everyone, please welcome Miss Sango Enustik." In walked a pretty girl with don't mess with me written all over her face. Most of the guys in the class, including Miroku, started drooling over her. The girls glared with an angry passion. "Miss Enustik, tell us something about yourself." The girl sighed.  
  
"I just moved here with my serrogated family. My older and younger 'sisters' also attend this school, while my youger 'brothers' and youngest 'sister' go to the elementary school. I like to fight and I happen to be good at it, I'm busy every single night for the rest of my life and if I catch any of you creeps near Kagome, I'll take out the organ you males think with and I'm NOT talking about your brains."  
  
I choked back a laugh as every other male in the room flinched. Oh, I liked her. She was really kick ass. I smirked leaning back in my chair. Miroku was still staring at her starry eyed, dispite her warning.  
  
"Erm, right," the teacher looked flabbergasted (AN: that's a weird word, isn't it? If we can have weird words like flabbergasted, why can't we have weird words like Riggymickasomid?...Nevermind.) "Miss Enustik, why don't you sit by Mr. Juzu. Inuyasha, please raise your hand so Sango can find her seat," I did and she sat on my other side in the chair Miroku wasn't occuping. I turned to her with a smirk, ignoring the teacher's droning.  
  
"Great speech. You know kids aren't gonna look you in the eye for the rest of the day," she grinned.  
  
"Good. Though I was going for rest of week," I laughed. Miroku now decide this was a good time to try and charm the girl.  
  
"Will you bear my child?" I blinked. That was forward even for Miroku. BAM! The teacher didn't even look up from the whiteboard. If Miroku was in the class, this was a normal routine.  
  
"Yo, Sango!" I yelled to the new girl from the table Miroku, Sessho- maru and I had secured. She grinned and headed our way, dragging another new face behind her. This one was equally as pretty as Sango, only instead of a punkish look, she look more regal and cocky. A girl Sessho-maru...  
  
"Sup!" Sango said, plopping down it the seat across from me. the other girl sat next to her, watching us curiously.  
  
"Same as first hour," I said in amusement. "Who's your friend?"  
  
"This is my big sister Kagura," She said with a wave of her hand, "Who's he?"  
  
"My brother, Sessho-maru," I said shortly. Sango smiled and Kagura nodded.  
  
"My little sister, Kagome, is in this lunch hour, too, but she had to talk to someone about getting her scheduled changed.," I nodded.  
  
"So any problems on your first day?"  
  
"Not so far. No guys besides your friend here," she glared at Miroku, "Tried to ask me out. The classes are okay, teacher's suck, but I'm used to that and all the students besides you have been snobby creeps. The usual with new schools,"  
  
"Why did your family move here?" Sessho-maru asked emotionlessly.  
  
"Our Father's job keeps us moving around," Kagura answered glancing up from her scheduled, "this is just another spot on the map for us,"  
  
"Do you enjoy moving," Miroku asked. The girls shrugged.  
  
"We've got nothing against it. How many other kids have been in the Russian palace and on the beaches of Honolulu in the same week?"  
  
"What's he best place you've ever been?"  
  
"Tokyo," Sango and Kagura answered in union.  
  
"It's where we, Kagome, Kanna and the boys all met," Sango explained.  
  
"Kanna?" Sessho-maru asked.  
  
"My younger sister and the rest of our family's serrogated sister. She and I were adopted into the Enustik family ten years ago, after my mother and father died. Sango and her little brother, Kohaku, where adopted not long afterwards. Shippo was adopted six years ago. He was a baby abandoned by a teen mother,"  
  
"What about your other sister?"  
  
"Kagome and her brother, Souta, where born Enustik. The rest of us were adopted." I tried to do the math in my head, failing miserably. Miroku's eyes widened.  
  
"That's seven kids!"  
  
"Yep," Sango said, taking a bite out of her sandwhich, "four girls three boys and two cats,"  
  
"Cats?" Kagura rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sango's cat, Kirara and Kagome's cat, Buyo," she explained. "Kirara's alright, but Buyo's fat and lazy,"  
  
"What do your parents do that takes them to so many places?" Sessho- maru asked.  
  
"Computerised security systems. The best of their kind. Guarrented to work against any and everything except the Blood Sisters," Sango said in a mock sale pitch tone.  
  
"Nothing works against the Blood Sisters," Miroku said, bemused, "Did you here about their latest job? Took everything in Manochobi's house, except the underwear he and his men where wearing at the time of the crime," I snorted.  
  
"You actually believe that shit?"  
  
"It's true! That's why he hasn't had a press conference about it yet. He doesn't have any clothes and doesn't want pictures of him in his boxers on the front page of every newspaper in Japan," Sango laughed.  
  
"I'm sure it would've been hard to find someone who'd WANT to see that!" We laughed. Then, the release bell rang. Sango had to be dragged away from her food by Kagura, who gave us a "Nice to meet you!" before heading out the doors. Smirking, I headed to my fourth hour, mythology.  
  
"Well, look who it is," an arrogant drawl made me look up. "Nice to see you again, Dog Breath," I glared.  
  
"Don't tell me you want your face caved in again, Kouga," He smirked, appearently not remembering our last fight.  
  
"Try it," I stood, grabbing the front of the track stars shirt.  
  
"Maybe I will."  
  
"MR. JUZU! MR. OKAMI!" We turned to see Ms Kaede, a miko who used her powers to help hide demons, glaring at us. Ms Kaede was one of my father's most respected assistaints, but to me she was an annoying chaparone. "Release him right now, Inuyasha," I 'feh'd' and let the annoying wolf go, sitting back down in my chair. "Class, we have a new student today-"  
  
"No, really?" I said with loud sarcasm, "I thought those two girls I just met today had just been invisible up until now," Ms Kaede glared at me. I could've sworn I heard a giggle from the other side of the door.  
  
"Mr. Juzu, please hold ye tongue or I'll be forced to contact ye father," I glared at her, but said nothing. After knowing her for sixteen years, I knew how far I could push the old bat. "Thank you. As I was saying earlier, we have a new student. Class, this is Kagome Enustik," I looked up curiously. The younger one? My breath caught in my throat when I saw her.  
  
Long raven hair cascading loosely down her back, bright, blue-gray eyes that sparkled with life, smooth, creamy skin and a well developed body under the school assigned uniform. She smiled brightly at the class, I quickly looked away, scowling slightly to myself.  
  
Damn it, no girl had ever affected me this way before! And believe me, many had tried. Me and Sessho-maru had fan clubs, if you could believe it. and the school slut, Kikyou grand niece of Kaede, was constaintly stalking me, claiming I was hers dispite the fact we had only been dating for a week before I broke it off after catching her making out with Naraku, Onigumo's son.  
  
"Kagome, can ye tell the class something about ye self," she smiled at Kaede.  
  
"I'm the third eldest of my family, and to anyone who has already met my sisters, I want to apologise for anything rude they said. If you haven't met them yet, then I'll apologise in advance. I've lived in thirty-two different countries and like animals and oden."  
  
"Are you single?" Kouga shouted to her. I glared at him. Kagome's smile didn't waver.  
  
"Yes and considering my sisters' temperments, I pity any man considering changing that," I grinned. I really liked this girl.  
  
"Miss Enustik, ye may sit next to Mr Juzu," Why is it always me the teachers sit the new kids next to?! She made her way to the empty seat at my side.  
  
"Nice to meet you!" she said, smiling. I diverted my gaze to the desk.  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"Class, Today you pick partners for a month long assignment. You will be researching a chosen myth or legend from any culture. You will be graded on creativity and knowledge of the legends. You will be expected to give a ten minute presentation and have at least two visual aids. Any questions?"  
  
"Exactly how much do you hate us?" I called out. Kagome giggled next to me. Kaede glared.  
  
"You may now pick you parners. Come to me when you have both a partner and a legend and I'll give you the rubric!" Kids immeadeatly jumped up and found their friends. Kouga was on our side of the room and all over Kagome with speed that would have made the track coach proud.  
  
"Hello, Beautiful maiden. I don't believe we've been introduced? I am Kouga Okami, the school's track star." He said, kissing her hand. "I believe they call you Kagome?" She blinked and blushed.  
  
"Er, yes. Kagome Enustik," she stammared. I figured I might as well save her.  
  
"Your sisters are Sango and Kagura, right?" I said. She turned to me, smiling.  
  
"Yes. You met my sisters?"  
  
"Sango gave a speech in first hour about how she'd give a painful death to anyone that asked you out," Kagome laughed.  
  
"That sounds like Sango, alright,"  
  
"You wanna be partners for this project?" Kouga stiffened, and opened his mouth to protest.  
  
"Sure!" Kouga glared at me. I smirked. "What legend should we do?"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
DV- That's chapter one! It stinks, but I promise the story'll get better.  
  
Inu- Doubt that.  
  
DV- InuYasha, keep that up and you'll get a nice surprise!  
  
Inu- What, more ink on my face?  
  
DV- (Typing furiously)  
  
Inu put in a leather g-string in front of Inu-obsessed-fangirls (Meaning nearly every girl reading this fic! ^-^)  
  
Inu- WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!  
  
Fangirls- YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome- 0.o; That's creative.  
  
Sango- (nods, wide-eyed)  
  
Shippo- (convinced he'll have nightmares for the rest of his life)  
  
DV- Well, that certainly made me feel better! Okay, so now's you turn to write by reviewing for me!  
  
R E V I E W !  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
! \/ \/ \/ 


	2. The Plan

Kami-sama! So many reviews! Talk about positive feedback!  
  
black wolf girl (I will! Thanks! I got halfway there...)  
  
eMeLyNoOoPe (Thanks! Someone who agrees! I think there are FAR too many Sess/Rins out there...)  
  
my secret (Well, thank you! And yes, Kikyou's in for a SERIOUS ass kicking by both Sango and Kagome. I hate her guts. Hear that?! KIKYOU FANS BEWARE!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
inu'nkagforever (Here's my update!)  
  
Hellkeeper (Glad you approve! ^-^)  
  
Usiki'slove (Thank you and here ya go!)  
  
Inurin10218 (Oh, thank you for telling me. I have a Jap-Eng dictionary, but this wouldn't be the first time it's been proven wrong... *mutters darkly*  
  
Naja607 (Thanks!)  
  
DemiPriestess (Thanks! I'm very good to loyal reviewers!)  
  
Josie0423 (lol here you go!)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
DV- *laughing as Inu tries to shake off the last of the fangirls* This is better than watching my brothers attempt those stupid wrestling moves and nearly breaking their necks!  
  
Shippo- O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Sango- He's gonna be okay, isn't he?  
  
DV- Poor Shippo. I've tainted his young mind forever. Oh, well!  
  
Miroku- Lady DreamVixen wishes for me to inform you that she doesn't even own the shirt on her back, much less the cast of InuYasha. *looks thoughtful* If such is the case, my Lady, shouldn't you give the shirt back to whomever it DOES belong to? *lecherous eyes*  
  
BAM!!!!!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%The Plan%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Sure!" I said with what Sango called my million watt smile, "What legend should we do?" I ignored the wolf youkai who was so attracted to me, pretending I didn't see him looking at me like I was a piece of meat. Jerk...  
  
"Pick one," the younger Juzu brother said with a shrug. I was sorely tempted to request the legends of the twin swords or the Lord of the West, just to see the look on his face. Sadly, his reaction wouldn't have been worth losing this heist.  
  
"How about the legend of Midoriko?" Safe enough. I silently prayed my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great however many grandmother on my mother's side wouldn't have anything in her legends that would make him curious about me.  
  
"Feh," I threw him a dirty look. Creep.  
  
I got the rubric from Ms Kaede. I was worried about her. She was a miko, and would be able to easily sense if we let even the slightest drop of you-ki slip. I could probably handle it, as could Kagura, But Sango I needed to talk to. Especially after Kagura filled me in on that lunch fiasco.  
  
"Okay, so how're we going to do this?"  
  
"I dunno," I felt my lip twitch in annoyance, then I got an idea.  
  
"Well," I said in a loud, cheerful voice. "We'll go to the library tonight and look up some stuff about her. Are you free at five? Sango works until then so I've got to watch the little ones,"  
  
"What about your parents and Kagura?"  
  
"Kagura doesn't get off work until eight and my parents don't come back until eleven. Then they leave at four,"  
  
"And you?"  
  
"I don't have to go to work until eight thirty,"  
  
"Where do you work?"  
  
"At that little coffee shop next to the movie theatre."  
  
"What about your sisters?"  
  
"Sango works part time at a local dojo and Kagura helps out at a police department. Filing, cleaning and coping, mostly."  
  
"Sound boring,"  
  
"Yep, but she was there in Paris when the Blood Sisters robbed that guy who everyone said killed his business partner to get himself a promotion," Torisugiru Koten. Age; 37, hair; blonde, eyes; blue, profession; vice president of Saiban Incorporated, race; ningen, powers; none, family; none. The job was painfully easy, even without Kagura. Sango complained for months on end.  
  
"Really? What was that like?"  
  
"From what I heard, not too fun,"  
  
"Damn. My old man works on the police force," I know that. Juzu InuTaisho, age; 975 human years, 39 demon years, hair; silver, eyes; amber, profession; one of the top officers, and the leader of the underground youkai. Race; inu taiyoukai, powers; heightened senses, super human strength, poisons and the ability to turn into a large dog at will.  
  
Family; Wife: Juzu Ikka, age; 34, hair; black, eyes; violet, profession; 3rd grade teacher, race; ningen, powers; slight physic abilities.  
  
Elder son; Juzu Sessho-maru. Age; 425 human years, 17 demon years, hair; silver, eyes; amber, profession; after school and weekend job at a martial arts dojo, race; inu taiyoukai, powers; heightened senses, super human strength, poisons and the ability to turn into a large dog at will, also well known for use of katana and whip.  
  
Younger son; Juzu InuYasha. Age; 16, (AN; Hanyous age differently that humans or youkai. They age like humans for the first twenty years of their lives and stop. Youkai can live forever without being killed or anything like that.) hair; silver, eyes; amber, profession; part-time work at auto shop and dojo, race; inu hanyou, powers; heightened senses, super human strength and use of the fabled Tetsusiaga.  
  
Daughter; Juzu Rin. Age; 8, hair; black, eyes; brown, profession; none (Still in grade school); race; inu hanyou (AN; I know she's human, but work with me people!), powers; slight physic abilities, heightened senses, poisons and ability to turn into a small dog at will.  
  
They all lived at 95302 Menseki Drive and have lived there for the last ten years. I knew quite a bit more about them, but this was all the real important stuff. The stuff Kagura and I made sure Sango knew before we'd even seriously consider a job. The local authorities and their families could be a danger to us after we start sending our letters, the first of which Onigumo Kokusei should receive in two weeks.  
  
There was no need to rush jobs. They were messy then, and could be traced back to you. My sisters and I... well, Kagura and I anyway, were patient, and could stand being here for a while if it meant we could pull of the job without suspicion. We varied our comings and goings so no one would ever suspect us, which was why we left the last town three days before our heist, after we'd gathered all the information we'd need. The Blood Sisters couldn't make a mistake...  
  
"Really?" I asked cocking my head, "What's that like?"  
  
"Okay. Nothing really happens around here." I almost laughed at that. Then I noticed this weird guy staring at me. He seemed to be working with this one girl who looked almost creepily like me. The way the guy was looking at me made me visibly shutter. Juzu turned to see what had drawn my attention and scowled. "You're gonna wanna stay clear of them," Juzu said, sharply.  
  
"Why?" I was curious despite myself. It was my nature, after all... or at least half of it.  
  
"Those are Naraku Kokusei and Kikyou Nazo." He said, frowning, "Naraku's a bastard. Can't trust him as far as you can throw him and Kikyou's not much better. Doesn't make it any better that she's that hag's grand niece," he said, waving at our miko instructor. I felt myself stiffen at that and quickly cast my senses at her. Shit! She was a miko, alright. Almost as powerful as me, which is saying something considering my bloodline.  
  
"I take it you don't like them?" I said with a small smile.  
  
"I'd rather eat shit that sit with them for a minute," I giggled.  
  
"That bad?" despite myself, I found this hanyou interesting. I already knew Sango liked his attitude and Kagura didn't care, but I seriously could just sit here talking forever with the guy...  
  
I just prayed he wouldn't remove his spell. I could see the fuzzy outline of his true hair color and a pair of cruelly adorable puppy dog ears. My had twitched when I saw them this morning in the hall, though he didn't notice me. He had just gotten out of first hour, and was too busy talking to a young man with black hair, violet eyes and what looked oddly like a bruise on his left cheek. Well, laughing at the poor, distraught boy would be more like it.  
  
Anyways, back to the ears, I'd have killed to be able to touch them. They looked so soft and furry, two things that had always been a weakness of mine. As a matter of fact, I was torn over what I'd rather have my hands on, InuYasha's ears or Sessho-maru tail... (AN; This is a pure Inu\Kag! I have no intentions of Kagome having any sort of romantic relationship with Sessho-maru in this story, But I ADORE the taiyoukai with a passion. Sesshy... *sigh*)  
  
"You know, you seem really perky. It must be tough to live with six other kids. I have a bad enough time with the ass and Rin," I'm guessing ass is an 'affectionate' nickname for Sessho-maru.  
  
"Sometimes... I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my family to death, but sometimes it feels like I'm all alone in a crowd," I mentally cursed myself. Not only was I revealing too much to him, but now I probably looked like an idiot, too!  
  
"What?" I beamed at him again.  
  
"Never mind. Just some wistful thinking I guess." What was it about him that had me so uncharacteristically off guard? Even the girls never got me to relax around them to this point and we've known each other for practically forever!  
  
"Whatever. Five's good for me. We meeting there?" I blinked at him, then recalled my question.  
  
"Oh! Sure. Now we just need a-"  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I cursed mentally and started to gather my things. InuYasha did the same.  
  
"Well, it was nice meeting you, InuYasha. I'll see you at five," For some reason, that Kikyou girl glared at me when I said that. When this was combined with the disappointed groans of nearby guys, I realized exactly how people could take my goodbye. I hurried out the door, blushing.  
  
"Kag!" I breathed a sigh of relief when I ran over to Sango and Kagura.  
  
"S'up?" Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ass groped me!" I blinked questioningly at Kagura, silently asking for a clearer explination.  
  
"Miroku Houshi, he's best friends with InuYasha Juzu and a complete lech if the rumors are right," I grinned.  
  
"Well, Juzu himself seems okay, a little rude but not the worse I've seen."  
  
"I like him," Sango said, scowl fading. "Though I DO find his taste in friends questionable..."  
  
"He doesn't like Kokusei or Nazo," I said, stopping at a crossing.  
  
"Really? Maybe he can help us then,"  
  
"Not a chance, Sango. He's still the son of the lord of youkai and a police officer to boot. We can't risk ourselves trusting a guy like that."  
  
"We don't have to tell him about the heist. But maybe he can help with your stone and Nazo."  
  
"No." I felt my face darken and my hands clench. "That's MY mission. It's personal, and I'm not getting anyone else involved."  
  
"Fair enough," Kagura said as we neared the elementary school, where we had agreed to meet with the boys to pick up Shippo and Rin.  
  
"Kagome! Sango! Kagura!" I grinned openly at the three boys and one girl that ran up to us.  
  
"Hey, how was your first day?" I asked, picking Shippo up and taking Souta's hand with my free hand.  
  
"Okay. The teacher's really nice and there's a really nice girl in my class named Rin. We colored together and played outside at recess."  
  
"Wow," I said, smiling at the little kitsune, "Sounds like fun,"  
  
"Yeah! And Rin said she'd ask her dad if I could come over sometime. Can I, Kagome?"  
  
"If you promise to be good..."  
  
"I promise!" Shippo said eagerly.  
  
"Alright. We'll see what her dad says."  
  
"Our gym teacher wants us on the soccer team," Souta said grinning.  
  
"And the track team, and the basketball team and the football team and the wrestling team-"  
  
"Alright, alright!" Sango laughed. "Come on, let's go home."  
  
"InuYasha!" I hissed, "will you stop that!"  
  
"Stop what?" the hanyou said, not even attempting to keep his voice down. Other people glared at him.  
  
"Sighing!" I hissed back, blushing and giving the people apologetic looks. "It's getting on my nerves,"  
  
"Didn't know you had any," I kicked him under the table. "OW!"  
  
"Mister, if you can't keep your voice at an appropriat level, I'm afraid you're going to have to study elsewhere." The librarian said, glaring at InuYasha. InuYasha scowled back.  
  
"did you find anything about Midoriko?" I asked.  
  
"...She lived a long time ago?"  
  
"InuYasha!"  
  
"What? I'm getting to it okay?" I sighed, and looked at the clock.  
  
"I have to go now, or else I'll never be ready for work in time," I said, getting up. "Look, just finish up here. Make sure to come to class tomarrow with at least a page of notes." And with that I left, keeping my smirk in check until I was a safe distance away.  
  
"Yo, new girl! You got a customer at table three."  
  
"Thanks, Yura!" I said, getting up and practically bouncing out the door. My joyful mood vanished when I saw exactly who was leaning in his seat at table three.  
  
I'd have rather served Kouga, or InuYasha or even a family of twelve. ANYONE but Naraku Kokusei...  
  
"Hi, I'm Kagome and I'll be your waitress for the evening, how can I help you?" I said with an obviously fake smile. I did NOT want this guy anywhere near me. His eyes raked my body and I silently cursed the skimpy outfits we were forces to wear.  
  
"Why don't you tell me?" Naraku said with a cold smile.  
  
"Well we have chicken soup, burgers and fries, clam chowder, liver and onions-" before I could go no with the list, I was suddenly pulled closer to Naraku by a hand at my waist.  
  
"That's not what I meant, Kagome," He said with a smirk, "And you know it,"  
  
"Let me go right now, Mr. Kokusei," I hissed, trying to pull back, his grip tightened.  
  
"See? You're not as sweet and innocent as you let on. I enjoy watching this wild, threatening side of you more," Naraku chuckled, "You're a spitfire with a mind of your own. I've been watching you all day," I gave him a sharp, uncertain look. Impossible. I would've felt something... "I applaude you for your handling of Juzu at the library. Few others would be so daring after finding out who and what his father is." I felt my insides run cold.  
  
"I don't care. InuYasha wasn't going to scare me away with his dad," I said, increasing my struggles and hoping one of the other waitresses would help me out.  
  
"Disregard for authority," Naraku smirked, "I like that," I decided to take this up a level, to let him know I wasn't gonna be messed with.  
  
I sent a small wave of miko energy into him, masking it so he couldn't tell what it was. Naraku hissed in pain and let go of me. I slipped away.  
  
"No, Naraku. I'm my own athourity." I said, then louder, "My shift's over, Yura. I'm going home!"  
  
"Kay. See you tomarrow, Kagome." I walked out the door and into a nearby ally, were I teleported a street away from home.  
  
-Mama, Mama, watch this!-  
  
-Very good, Kagome. Your father will be very happy to see how fast your taking to your powers!-  
  
-I'm a good student, aren't I, Mama?-  
  
-Yes, My little angel, you're a good student and a wonderful daughter.-  
  
I shook my head, getting rid of the unwanted memory and headed down the street. I actually was surprised to see InuYasha sitting on the front steps of my apartment complex, eyes closed and my purse in his hand. I figured he'd give it back tomarrow...  
  
"InuYasha?" his eyes snapped open and his mouth twisted into his permanent scowl. He tossed me my purse.  
  
"You shouldn't leave your stuff layin' around, wench," He said, standing up. I caught my purse.  
  
"Thanks. What are you doing here? Youi could have just given me the purse tomorrow at school."  
  
"And miss the perfect excuse to get out of that library? Are you nuts?" I glared at him, but couldn't stop the smile playing at my lips. Oddly enough, InuYasha's laid back slacker attitude was just what I needed after that run in with Naraku. I sighed.  
  
"Do you have to be home soon?" InuYasha shook his head. I rummaged through my purse for my apartment key, "Well, do you want to come in for a bite to eat? I'm afraide we don't have much. Mostly canned soups and ramen- " next thing I knew, I was being dragged up the stairs. "INUYASHA!"  
  
"You offered, wench," He said gruffly. I sighed. This was gonna be a long, heist...  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
DV- Okay I've got a million ideas for this story, so I'm just kinda going with what my keyboard tells me to write for now. But fear not! There WILL be a plot!!! Eventually...  
  
Sango- I get a POV in this, right?  
  
DV- I'd fear what you'd do to me if you didn't.  
  
Shippo- Do I?  
  
DV- No. As much as I'd love to help a fellow kitsune, I'm afraid your POV would only confuse people more  
  
Kagome- So when's this story going to turn kawaii?  
  
DV- When you and Inu stop being so stubborn, Miroku stops groping every girl over ten he sees and Sango stops sending Miroku to the hospital.  
  
...  
  
Inu- In other words, never?  
  
DV- Shut it, dog boy. Review or no chapter three!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Ramen Rumble

YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MORE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I have good news. Spring Break just started and, like always, my family is just staying home with the exceptions of weekends up in Saginaw and Friday night, when Dad's going to Canada and I'm heading to a friend's party. So Expect A LOT more updates this week!!!  
  
eMeLyNoOoPeE (Mmhm... And you get a better explanation of what's going on in this chapter. Thanks!)  
  
blackestheart (Thanks! O.O Wow! I didn't tell them about this story because I wasn't sure there would be too many Inu/Kag fans in that group. Plus, I feared losing my life to some of my more... enthused reviewers. Don't worry about me dropping that story, though, Queenie'd kill me! YAY!!! The family says I'm annoying when I start ranting, so it's nice to hear SOMEONE listens!!! Anyways, thanks and here's chapter three!)  
  
someone (Here it is!)  
  
Monomo * Tsukino ( My middle brother refuses to read my stories after seeing THAT ^-^ Oh, well! As for the Kouga thing, it really just seemed like one of the few places I could stick him and I'm stunned no on thought of it before. Thanks for the review and the award!)  
  
sashlea (*blush* Erm... Guess I forgot to do a spell check... And I'll start doing that scene change thing, too. I guess that WAS a little confusing last chapter... Thanks for pointing those out. I like to be told when I make mistakes!)  
  
BlackLightning019 (Thank you!)  
  
HellKeeper (I try!)  
  
Naja607 (Thank you!)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Kagome- Okay, DV, this is getting serious. You need to get your rear in gear.  
  
DV-... What? O.o;  
  
Kagome- Start writing more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DV- You're really into this one.  
  
Kagome- I'm a secret thief. That's cool.  
  
Inu- Not to mention it's funny to see Sango beating the shit out of Miroku.  
  
DV- Truuue...  
  
Miroku- I resent that!  
  
DV- Tell it to the orange four eared bunny rabbits.  
  
Everyone- O.o;  
  
Nurse- Okay, miss, it's time for the shots...  
  
DV- NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT THE NEEDLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sango- the psychopath doesn't own us, nor will she EVER own us. Thank Kami- sama for THAT!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Ramen Rumble%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Kag's coming home soon, right?"  
  
"YES, SHE'S COMING HOME SOON!!!!!!!!!" I yelled back. I wouldn't have been so loud if the damn kit would learn that asking the same question every FIVE MINUTES for TWO HOURS gets kinda annoying after a while. I glared at Souta and Kohaku when they snickered. Kagura smirked at me before entering her room with an armload of books and papers.  
  
"Yelling doesn't stop him from asking, Sango," Kanna said from her corner, slight annoyance tainting her usually emotionless voice. "You should know that by now,"  
  
"Maybe, but it makes me feel better!" I snapped. I loved these kids to death, but they were gonna drive me to an early grave!  
  
"Chill out, sis," Kohaku said from the couch where he and Souta were playing a racing game. "Shippo, use your nose, Kagome's practically right outside the door," the kit took an experimental sniff and his face lit up for a second, before setting into confusion.  
  
"Why is there an inu hanyou with her?" He asked curiously. Stopping, I sniffed too, and my eyes widened.  
  
"SHITAKE MUSHROOMS!!!!!!!" I yelled, making Souta and Kohaku snicker again. Shippo looked confused at the foreign word and Kanna raised an eyebrow at me. "No questions. concealment spells. NOW!" I also sent a silent mental tweak to Kagura in her room  
  
Not half a second later, Kagome and InuYasha Juzu walked through the doors, seeing an ordinary teenaged ningen girl and four ningen kids. Also a few quick spells to cover any you-ki residue and youkai scents and Juzu didn't suspect a thing. Kagura stayed in her room, but still underwent the required transformations.  
  
"You're back early," I said, raising an eyebrow at our resident miko.  
  
"Let's just say I had a little problem with a customer," she replied, giving me an 'I'll-fill-you-in-later,' look.  
  
"KAGOMEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Shippo yelled, throwing himself at the girl and knocking her to the floor. Although for safety reasons Kagome had to pretend Shippo was her little brother, he was actually her adopted kit, her son. If others knew that, though, it could draw unwanted attention, and that was something our group didn't need, especially now that we were all so close to getting our revenge...  
  
"Kagome? Who's he?" Shippo looked curiously at InuYasha.  
  
"OH! InuYasha, these are my little brothers, Shippo, Souta and Kohaku and my little sister Kanna. You've already met Sango." The hanyou nodded at me in a distracted sort of way.  
  
"Oy, wench, didn't you say you'd give me ramen?!" InuYasha demanded. Kagome glared at him.  
  
"You need to learn to be more polite to someone in their own home, InuYasha!"  
  
"Hey, who's the one who brought you your purse?!" ooh... So THAT'S what Kagome's up to! Guy's always lose their guards around girls they think are helpless ditz. (AN; *cough* Duo's Hanyou! *cough*)  
  
"That doesn't mean you can be rude!" Then why the hell was she contradicting that with her actions now?  
  
"Feh." Kagome rolled her eyes and started for the kitchen. I smirked at InuYasha. "What?" He said, narrowing his eyes at me.  
  
"You like my sister," I said smugly.  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Mmhm..."  
  
"I don't!"  
  
"Riiight..."  
  
"Damn it, I don't like Kagome, got that!" This was when the fates got bored and decided to have Kagome walk back into the living room to see what would happen. Oh, SHOOT!  
  
Kagome didn't say anything, but a look passed over her face for a split second before she settled back into her regular smile.  
  
"The ramen should be done in about three minutes," she said cheerfully as she walked over to her book bag, no doubt to get her homework. InuYasha flinched for a second and cast her an uncertain look. I felt a pang of guilt for nagging InuYasha like that, but brushed in aside. It was for the best that any relationship they might have was stopped before it started.  
  
We couldn't have boyfriends because we might like, or worse fall in love with, them. Our lives, our jobs made that kind of relationship impossible. Hell, FRIENDSHIP barely worked for us. After a while, people ask questions. We can never allow ourselves to become too comfortable around someone.  
  
Sure we dated sometimes, but we never went beyond two dates. After that, you're considered a couple. Though sometimes it was difficult to shake the boys off. Especially for Kagome. One of the guys she ditched started stalking her. We nearly cancelled a job out of fear he'd discover who we were. Since then, Kagura and I only allowed the boys we deemed safe around our younger sister. InuYasha was the only one worthy in our new school so far.  
  
"Who're you?" Shippo asked impatient at not getting the hanyou's full name. Souta and Kohaku watched them and Kanna just ignored all of us and continued reading. She probably already knew all about InuYasha.  
  
"InuYasha Juzu." He said shortly.  
  
"Really? Rin's big brother?" Kagome froze in the corner. I wracked my brain to figure out why the Hell that name sounded familiar.  
  
"Yeah, you know Rin?"  
  
"Yep! I met her today in school. She's really nice, and we played togetheralldayandsheaskedmetocomeoverifherDadsaidIcouldandIreallylikedherbec auseshe'salotnicerthatmostofthekidsandshesmellsprettylikeflowersand-" Our group was completely used to this after living with the hyperactive kit since he was barely old enough to walk, so we heard him perfectly and flinched slightly at his description of Rin, which was enough to make even a ningen suspicious. Thankfully, Shippo's excited chatter went right over InuYasha's head.  
  
"I think that's enough, Shippo," Kagome said as she headed back for the kitchen. She came back a few minutes later with eight cups of ramen and chopsticks. "Study break, Kagura!" Kagome called out loud enough to reach Kagura's room if she really was human. Our older sister came out, feigning surprise when she saw InuYasha.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know we had company." She said, raising an eyebrow at him as she grabbed a cup of ramen. InuYasha already had his cup, and was currently gulping down ramen like his life depended on it.  
  
"He returned my purse and came in for some ramen before heading home, right InuYasha?" Kagome said sweetly. InuYasha nodded, making a 'mmmfftt!' sound.  
  
"I see," she said, sitting down beside me. Shippo sighed in boredom as he played with his food. His kitsune nature made him more or less unable to sit still for more than two minutes, though he got away with it in school by saying he had the ningen disorder ADHD and he was allergic to an ingredient in the medicine. (AN; Believe it or not, it is possible. I was accused of ADHD when I was a kid, something my friends still laugh about now. I had weird reactions to Ritalin, so my mom took me off it. Got her into a cat-fight with my bitch of a fourth grade teacher. Mom won. ^-^)  
  
So Shippo started looking around, no doubt for something to occupy himself with. His eyes landed on InuYasha, and his face broke into what Kagome called the Kitsune Grin, Kagura called the warning signs of trouble in the near future, Souta and Kohaku called a face signaling some 'cool' stuff would happen, and I call Oh, shit, not another prank.  
  
"InuYasha?" he said innocently, to the hanyou who had no idea the pain and embarrassment those big green eyes promised. All of us except Kagome had fallen victim to Shippo's tricks. I think the only reasons he excludes Kagome is because she's his mother and she's Damn scary when she's mad.  
  
"What, brat?" None of us had any time to react when Shippo's cup rocketed towards InuYasha, landing on his hair, clothes and skin with a SPLAT!!! InuYasha yelped and jumped up when the hot noodles touched him.  
  
"Oops?" there was dead silence for a second, then Kagome snorted. The snort turned into a giggle, and I fought fruitlessly to keep a straight face. Then Kagura started to giggle as well, and the next thing we knew, we were all rolling on the ground, our faces streaming with tears of laugher.  
  
SPLAT!!!!!  
  
We all stopped laughing to stare at Kagome, who was now covered in ramen as well.  
  
"Never let your guard down, wench." Kagura and I cracked up at this and the expression on Kagome's face. This was PRICELESS!!! The great Yumi bested by the son of the taiyoukai InuTaisho in her own home! The though of Kagome EVER letting her guard down since the accident was one to be remem-  
  
SPLAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SPLAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagura and I stared at Kagome, speechless as she smiled innocently back at us. Kagura and I looked at each other and grinned evilly.  
  
Five minutes later, the living room was covered in sticky noodles, as were the rest of us. Shippo had also decided he hadn't caused enough chaos, and brought out the soda, ice cream and leftover 'Hamburger Surprise' from Kagura's failed cooking experience.  
  
The girl was an awesome ally, and a cunning youkai, but for the life of her, she couldn't cook. I couldn't talk, really, so we left ALL the cooking to poor Kaggy, the only one of us who could tell the difference between a kitchen knife and a spatula.  
  
So anyways, there all of us were, tired, sticky, messy and covered in who-knows-what. Kanna had 'somehow' managed to avoid the whole mess without looking up from her book. Ya think she might have put forth a LITTLE effort to look normal until we got our payback and left for our cozy hide away deep in the Japanese forests but nook...  
  
"I'd better go," InuYasha said, sounding a little hesitant, "I've got to get home and take a shower. The rest of us giggled slightly, thinking about the looks he'd get walking down the street covered from head to toe in bits of food and drink.  
  
"See you tomorrow, InuYasha," Kagome said, smiling.  
  
"Feh," Was his oh-so-intelligent response. The rest of us sat there, grinning for a while.  
  
"Do you girls remember the last time we've done something like this?" Kagome asked as she stood, picking stray noodles off herself.  
  
"Got into a massive food fight and wrecked the house?" Kagura asked, eyeing the soda drenched sofa.  
  
"No," Kagome said, rolling her eyes, "Just goofed off. Did something completely stupid for the sake of doing something stupid." Then her eyes softened in sadness, "gone a few minutes without thinking of that Bastard or the bitch that ruined our lives to the extent that we're willing to master all our abilities and become thieves to get our revenge?" The rest of us sat in silence.  
  
"I guess we had been a bit obsessed," Kagura said, frowning.  
  
"Could anyone blame us?" I asked sharply, "Look what the Bastard's done to me, Kohaku, Kagura and Kanna! And that bitch and her family screwed you and Souta over because of you two and your father and took over your life pretending it was hers!"  
  
"But does that really give us the right, Sango," I was silent. I really didn't know what to say. Did it?  
  
"We're too deep in to get cold feet now," Kagura said sharply, drawing all of us out of our thoughts. "We are going to do what the Blood Sisters have been doing for the last ten years. Punish those both human and youkai laws ignore. We're the karma for those who think they can take whatever they want and go unpunished." I nodded, having no better excuse at hand. Kagome sighed, then her face brightened.  
  
"I CALL FIRST SHOWER!!!!!" Kagura and I shot up, but we were too late as the door to the one bathroom in the house slammed shut. I swore under my breath.  
  
"I've got second!" Shippo chipped up.  
  
"Third's mine!" Souta added hastily.  
  
"I call fourth," Kagura said.  
  
"I'll take fifth!" Kohaku yelled out.  
  
"I want the sixth," Kanna said calmly. I sat there in stunned horror when I realized what that meant for me.  
  
"No Faaaaaaaiiiiir!!!!!!!!!" I whined, "There's not gonna be any hot water left!!!" (AN; Cold showers... *shutters*)  
  
"Shoulda' moved faster, Sis!" Kohaku said cheerfully. I glared at him.  
  
"Haha. You DO realize that since you boys were responsible for most of this mess, you have to clean it up." All three boys looked around the room and flinched. I smirked and headed to my room. Hehehe...  
  
Once there, my mind settled on more important matters. Such as Kagome's comment earlier. Why was she acting like she wanted to bail now? She'd never done that before, always strongly believing that we were doing the right thing, and we weren't the only people hurt by the Kokusei and Nazo family.  
  
Though are own pain is what caused us to ban together and become the Blood Sisters. And the pain of those we most care about. Not just Shippo, Souta, Kohaku and Kanna, but our deceased family as well.  
  
Kohaku and I both lost our parents to Onigumo. Mother and Father were both Punishers, servants of the Five Lords and the Five Lords alone. Mother was a starlight phoenix, and father a black dragon.  
  
Phoenixes and Dragons are mortal enemies, so no one else in our family was too happy when they mated. They disowned both of them, and denounced Kohaku and I as their blood. Mother and Father didn't care, though. They were happy with each other. At least, until they were sent to interrogate Onigumo at his home ten years ago.  
  
On the way there, they were both killed by a tiger youkai, who was later found dead himself. Apparently, a special kind of bug youkai had buried itself in its brain, eating away and controlling his actions until he died. The bug youkai disappeared and there was no evidence linking Onigumo to the crime. But Kohaku and I know. We have no doubt it was him who killed our parents, and sent us into the streets.  
  
Because our parents could no longer work for them, the Lords saw no need to keep housing and clothing us. Actually, The Northern, Southern and Eastern Lords all agreed to leave us to the elements, considering The High Lord had supposedly been purified by a powerful rouge enemy miko and the High Lady, who herself was a miko, had died of an arrow through the heart, so no one could make them honor their oaths to the Punishers.  
  
Our own family had turned their backs to us before our births, because of what we were, so a seven year old and a one year old were left to fend for themselves. That is, until we met Kagura, Kagome, Souta and Kanna.  
  
Kagura and Kanna have been hurt by Onigumo as well. To make it worse for them, though, they're both his blood.  
  
Kagura and Kanna are half spirit apparition thanks to their father, and half wind apparition from their mother. Their mother was one of Onigumo's many mistresses and wasn't exactly the motherly type, abandoning them nearly as soon as she gave birth. She was eventually killed by Onigumo himself, when he tired of her. He also more or less destroyed the town Kagura and Kanna lived in, in an attempt to rid the world of any evidence that he was less that faithful to his human mate.  
  
Eight year old Kagura fled with the two year old Kanna, but the family that housed them was murdered. They traveled around for a while, until they met little Kagome and a one year old Souta.  
  
Kagome and Souta have it the worse of all. Remember how I told you the High Lord and his miko mate were slain? Kagome is the High Lord Kari's only daughter, and oldest child. She is the heir to the throne of the youkai, half Golden Elemental and half miko and Souta is her younger brother with the same blood.  
  
Elementals are some of the strongest know youkai there are, and Golden Elementals are the strongest of their breed. There are three kinds of Elementals, Golden, Silver and Bronze. All have all the same abilities as any other youkai (Fire, wind, ice, soul, animal), at different levels, Bronze being generally at the same level as regular youkai and Gold's being at least four times as strong.  
  
Kagome's mother, Lady Bijin, was the Joryu Miko, the most powerful miko aiding the youkai, protector of the ancient jewel the Shikon no tama and a descendant of Midoriko, the first Joryu Miko, who was the creator of the all powerful jewel.  
  
The Shikon no tama can do anything you can imagine and more. It was the duty of the Joryu Miko to protect the jewel from those who desired that power, and decide if matters were worth wishing on the jewel.  
  
Lady Bijin was the most powerful miko working for the youkai, but the Sokkenai, a group of rouge mikos who believe youkai should be wiped out and earth left to the ningens, never believed in playing fair like she did.  
  
Lady Teki Nazo, who still posed as a diligent worker for the youkai rulers and the late Lady Bijin's former best friend, murdered both of them in cold blood, right in front of Kagome and Souta, though he was too little to remember.  
  
Lady Bijin probably could have destroyed Teki easily, but she feared hurting someone she viewed as a friend, and was shocked Teki would do something like that to her and her mate. Lord Kari feared hurting his mate by killing her, a fatal mistake for both of them.  
  
Kagome and Souta got away because Teki never took notice about how much the girl was learning, and how rapidly both her youkai and miko powers were growing. She managed to teleport both of them away.  
  
The bitch is currently the Joryu Miko, meaning she now protects the jewel that had been in Kagome's family since it's creation, and is now training her only daughter, Kikyou, to take the job.  
  
As for Kagome and Souta, they both lived on their own in the shadows for a while. Kagome feared public places for months after her parents died, worried that someone would recognize her or that Teki would find them. While in hiding one rainy night, she met Kagura and Kanna and the rest, as they say, is history. We all got together and made a happy little 'family.'  
  
The one thing that worries us is that Kagome's powers have never quite leveled off since we met her. Usually, a youkai or a miko reaches their limit and that's it, their powers don't grow any more, but Kagome's never did that. They just keep climbing and climbing to dangerous levels and beyond (AN; ...Okay, that sounded like some cheap line from Toy Story.). Kagome has to meditate every day to keep them in check.  
  
Shippo doesn't have as long a sob story as the rest of us. Six years ago his mother and father were killed by some punk lightning youkai called the Thunder Brothers that Kagome and I easily killed. With her dying breath, Shippo's mother begged Kagome to take care of her infant son, five months old at the time. Kagome, being the softie she is, agreed in a heartbeat and has taken care of the little kit ever since.  
  
We've been looking after a lot of people, actually. We have a growing underground army of youkais, mikos, hanyous and ningens that want the Nazos and the Kokuseis dead. We've been looking after all of them while keeping our activities from the enemy to the best of our abilities.  
  
Everything was fine until a few months ago, when one of our spies reported that Kokusei and Teki were working together to make Onigumo the next High Lord if Teki was allowed to have a looser reign over what she did to youkai when he became High Lord. The position had been left empty for years after Lord Kari's death, since his heirs had both vanished into thin air and considering the test for if your heart and bloodlines were strong enough for the job always turned up a negative. Failing the test means the test taker ends up at the pearly gates a little earlier that they should.  
  
But with a little help from Kagome's jewel, the test should be a snap for any youkai, including that snake Onigumo. And since the High Lord is the one who makes all the laws youkai must obey, if he says that any youkai that the Toryu Miko claims is a threat to society must die on the spot, you can believe it's gonna happen.  
  
Obviously, we can't just sit back and let this happen. The jewel and the position both belong to Kagome, and the THOUGHT of Onigumo in charge of every living, breathing youkai is enough to make anyone have nightmares.  
  
The only thing scarier is the thought that the position will eventually be passed to Naraku, Onigumo's heir who's even more of a manipulative asshole that he is, which is saying something.  
  
I shook my head, and reached for a manga, flipping it open as I flopped down on my bed. Whatever Kagome was thinking would make itself clear sooner or later. When it came to anything that wasn't about our 'job' or our family, the girl was absolutely transparent.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
DV- There ya go! That was the longest chapter so far and it gave you a little bio on the girls. Hope everyone's happy.  
  
Inu gumi- O.O;;;;;;;;  
  
DV- what?  
  
InuYasha- Why in the seven layers of hell would you do something like THAT to those nurses?!  
  
DV- That's what you get when you try to give me a needle.  
  
Kagome- Still... that's HARSH!  
  
DV- They deserved it. Besides, it's nowhere near as bad as some of the things my brothers and I do to each other. Wanna see?  
  
Sango- How?  
  
DV- I can use Miroku and Inu as the dummies.  
  
Sango Kagome and Shippo- Sure!  
  
Miroku and Inu- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DV- Too bad, you're out voted. Now, please review and come back for the next installment! 


	4. Wind Against Ice and Vice Versa

*Starts glomping all reviewers.* You guys are my inspiration!!!!  
  
eMeLyNoOoPeE (Yes, there after the clay pot bitch and the baboon bastard. They don't have a mom and dad, that's just a cover. They all live by themselves. That was the new story they made up when they changed schools. They change their last names every time they move. Wanna know who picked the last name this time? Spell Enustik backwards. ^-^)  
  
babe_galanime (Thanks!)  
  
BlackLighting019 (Thank you! Actually, this idea kinda just hit me when I was really, really bored and drew Kagome and Sango in a sort of thief garb. Hehe...)  
  
HellKeeper (I try!)  
  
RETTnb (Thank you!)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Miroku and Inu- ...  
  
Sango- are they gonna be okay? *Waves hand in front of Miroku's face. Miroku groped her* KKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *she smacks Miroku into orbit.*  
  
DV- Yep.  
  
Kagome- He never learns.  
  
DV- nope.  
  
Shippo- The shadow kitsune DreamVixen doesn't own any of us. But she promised she'd give me ten strawberry lollipops if I help her!!!  
  
Everyone- *glares at DV*  
  
DV- Ehehehe... kids today! ^-^;  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Wind Against Ice and Vice Versa%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
I looked up from the computer in the living room as the half-breed entered the house, raising an eyebrow at his appearance.  
  
"InuYasha?" His mother said from where she was grading papers at the dining room table.  
  
"Don't ask," He growled, storming up to the bathroom. Rin giggled from her play table, where she was playing tea party with her two little white puppy dolls, Inu-chan and Sesshy-chan. (AN; I couldn't resist!)  
  
"InuYasha's funny, right, Sesshy-chan?" she asked pouring imaginary tea. I cringed as my ningen step mother covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Damn Father for getting her those annoying toys...  
  
The phone rang, and was quickly answered by my step-mother.  
  
"Juzu residence, Ikka speaking." There was a pause. "Oh, Jaken!" My head shot up. Jaken was an annoying little toad demon, one of my father's advisors. He was ugly, and disgusting, but he was also incredibly loyal to my Father and myself. "How can I help you?" another pause, "He's not here right now. Can I take a message?" another pause, "No, he forgot his cell phone here." I got up and headed for the kitchen. If he was being this persistent, it must be important. My step-mother's eyes landed on me as I entered the room, "Hang on, Sessho-maru's here. You can talk to him." And with that, I was handed the phone.  
  
"Yes?" I said, coolly.  
  
"L-l-lord Sessho-maru!" Jaken's screechy voice greeted me (AN; *shutter* I HATE Jaken's voice! It's so annoying!!!)  
  
"What is it, Jaken?"  
  
"I've come across interesting news, my lord!" he answered.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Our spies have reported that the scum Onigumo Kokusei has scheduled himself to take the test for High Lord." I stiffened.  
  
"When?" I demanded.  
  
"A little over five weeks from now," I growled.  
  
"How did he get scheduled without approval from one of the Lords?" I demanded. "He's supposed to be thrown in the dungeons if he shows his face for all his crimes." Although the Four Lords disagreed about much, but Onigumo was hated by all of them. Lord Buaiso of the North accused him of slaughtering quite a few of his people. Lord Shireikan in the East believed Onigumo's men stole money from him, and the newly appointed Lord Inazuma in the South owes his family's early deaths to the bastard spirit apparition.  
  
"He's received immunity from the Joryu Miko." I growled louder. I hated that bitch Teki Nazo. She was a whore, who received her title through deceit and a few well placed papers during the chaos that erupted after the death of Lord Kari and Lady Bijin and the disappearance of the royal children.  
  
The Nazo family was untrustworthy. Teki was bad, but her daughter, Kikoyu, was worse. She flaunted her mother's title shamelessly, and was always attempting to raise her own social status through other people. She had her eyes on my half brother for a while, but luckily he wasn't as much a fool as I thought he was, and got rid of her before he got in too deep. Now she was with Naraku, Onigumo's hanyou son.  
  
The only one in the family that had an ounce of loyalty was Kaede, Another of Father's advisors. But she was as far removed from Teki and Kikyou as she could be.  
  
"Gather as much information as you can. Keep me updated daily."  
  
"yes, Sir!" I hung up, then dialed up the priestess' house.  
  
"This better be good. I was preparing dinner," I glared distastefully at the phone.  
  
"You should learn how to answer a phone properly, Miko," I growled. There was silence on the other end for a while.  
  
"Lord Sessho-maru!" She said, her tone completely changing, "What an pleasant surprise. To what do I owe this call?"  
  
"Why did you give Onigumo immunity?" I demanded.  
  
"Onigumo? He aided my daughter over the past few weeks When he asked for immunity, I saw no reason not to give it to him."  
  
"So the fact that he has a criminal record and was wanted by all the Four Lords counts as 'no reason?'"  
  
"Really, my lord, that was in the past. People change. I think Onigumo can become a wonderful citizen if he's given the chance. Besides, the immunity only lasts two months, Then you can do whatever you want." I narrowed my eyes.  
  
"Very well," I growled, hanging up. The snake was getting something from this, I was sure of it.  
  
"Who was that?" The hanyou asked as he entered the room when I hang up. He grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table and took a bite.  
  
"Teki Nazo." The half breed immediately started choking on the apple, going red in the face. His mother looked up at him concern flashing in her eyes.  
  
"NAZO?! Why the Hell would you be talking to that bitch?!"  
  
"Because she's using her position to her own advantage again." It was no secret that most of the Lords believed Teki was the murderer of the High Lord and Lady. She was Lady Bijin's closest advisor, the last to see them before their deaths and the one who found the bodies.  
  
"What's she doin' this time?"  
  
"She has granted immunity to Onigumo, and allowed him to be scheduled to take the High Lord test,"  
  
"... SHE WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" InuYasha let out a string of curses that made Rin's eyes so wide, and earned a disapproving look from his mother. "When?!"  
  
"Five weeks from now,"  
  
"Calm down, boys," My step mother said with a sigh, "I'm sure your father can think of a way to stop this when he gets home," InuYasha relaxed slightly.  
  
"Yeah. Don't know what got to me. Onigumo could pass that test, anyways." I frowned. That was true, so why was he even going to try? Something was missing, There was something no one was telling me.  
  
"I'm going to bed," I said, raising and leaving the room.  
  
The next morning went by fairly normally. Rin woke up the entire household, minus the half breed, at a time earlier than the crack of dawn, I showered and changed into my school uniform, Father spent the entire morning on the phone, yelling at various Lords and Powerful youkai or mikos. InuYasha woke with barely enough time to dress and eat, after destroying yet another alarm clock. We left for school And parted ways once getting there.  
  
One of those Enustik girls was in my first hour, Advance Chemistry. She was in the back, next to the seat I usually occupied, Fanning herself and ignoring the boys crowding around her desk.  
  
"Sessho-kun!" I growled, both at the annoying name and the less than intelligent oni that was using it.  
  
"What do you want, Fuben?" Haji Fuben was a junior like myself, but that's where our similarities ended.  
  
Fuben was a Neko youkai, annoying, and loud. She enjoyed the sound of her own voice more than anything else in the world, and was, unfortunately, a stubborn and idiotic stalker.  
  
"I just wanted to see you before first hour, Sessho-kun," She said with a pout.  
  
"Leave. Class begins soon and you'll be late,"  
  
"Oh, that's okay," Fuben said happily, "I have study hall first thing in the morning. She doesn't even bother to take attendance properly, so I can spend all hour with you, Sessho-kun! It's sweet that you're so concerned about me, though."  
  
"Actually, it looked to me like he was trying to get rid of you," A voice said lazily behind us. I turned to see the eldest Enustik eyeing Fuben distastefully. "And I can't blame him,"  
  
"Why don't you butt out, little miss snob!" Fuben said, making a grab for the fan. The girl snapped it shut, and moved it out of her reach.  
  
"Do us all a favor and go hide in a tree," She replied coolly. Fuben's face turned red, and she stormed out of the room.  
  
Ignoring the girl in the desk next to mine, I glared at the boy currently occupying my desk. He shot out to another seat as if he had been burned. I sat and took out my things.  
  
"You're welcome," The girl grumbled in annoyance. I eyed her.  
  
"This Sessho-maru did not ask for your assistance, and it wasn't required." She glared back.  
  
"Now aren't you polite," She said sarcastically.  
  
"I will act as I see fit, wench," Before she could reply, class was started, and we spent the rest of the hour working silently on our assignments.  
  
I did not see the wench again until lunch, when she once again sat at the table I occupied with my half brother and the wind hanyou son of Lord Shireikan, and heir to the Eastern lands. He and his father didn't get along very well, and his mother died in childbirth.  
  
The last heir, and the one all three of us despised, Was the Ookami whelp. The wolf was loud and arrogant, and had very little power.  
  
I ignore the girl and both her sisters as I sat. Her sisters weren't much of a problem, anyways, considering the second oldest was currently seething and glaring at Houshi, who had another handprint across his cheek, And the youngest was scolding my brother for not taking any notes on a project they were supposed to be doing together. I felt a passing wave of sympathy for the girl. Working with InuYasha was never an easy task, but working with him on a school project was near torture.  
  
"-going to have to do this whole project by myself?! Honestly, InuYasha, a page was all I asked for but you could even do that!!!"  
  
"Why rush everything? We've got a fucking month!"  
  
"I don't care! I want this out of the way as soon as possible!"  
  
"You might as well start it by yourself," I said, "My half-brother is irresponsible, and you will end up doing most of the work, anyways," InuYasha scowled at me.  
  
"Fuck off, bastard," At that, the girl he was arguing with smacked him.  
  
"And that's another thing! I'm tired of every other word out of your mouth being a curse word! If I hear you swearing around my little brothers so help me-!"  
  
"Kagome, why don't you get yourself some oden?" The eldest sister said, cutting off the girl's threat, "I know for a fact you skipped breakfast this morning because you slept in after staying up to help the boys finish cleaning the living room." The girl sighed and walked over to the lunch line.  
  
"Why did you stop her, Kagura?" The middle sister asked, "It was just about to get interesting," InuYasha glared at her, then scowled at me.  
  
"Why the Hell were you saying that shit to Kagome?!" he demanded. I rose and eyebrow,  
  
"Mostly because it was the truth," I answered shortly.  
  
"So now you start being Mr. Honesty?" I glared coldly at the elder Enustik child.  
  
"This Sessho-maru does not lie,"  
  
"You just avoid telling the whole truth," she responded shortly. I growled.  
  
"Wench," I growled.  
  
"My name is Kagura Enustik." She said coldly.  
  
"This Sessho-maru realizes that. I simply do not see the point in addressing an arrogant bitch in such a manner." By now, the youngest girl had rejoined the table and was eating her oden while watching us.  
  
"Ouch," the middle child muttered.  
  
"So you'll address a loud, annoying slut by her name, but not me? If that's any indication of what kind of people you like, I think I prefer the rude nicknames,"  
  
"Double ouch," The youngest muttered between bites.  
  
"Well, as it appears to me your even worse a harem than Fuben, I believe you don't really have to worry about that."  
  
"Harem?" the middle child mutter in confusion to her younger sister.  
  
"Fancy word for whore," The eldest girls eyes now held pure rage.  
  
SMACK!!!  
  
Dead silence settled over the cafeteria as a stinging sensation filled my cheek. InuYasha and Houshi were both staring at the wench like she had suddenly grown three heads, as were most of the other people in the cafeteria. A few girls were glaring at the bitch in fury.  
  
"Bastard," she said softly, though no doubt the entire cafeteria heard, "You have no right to call me something like that,"  
  
"I have every right to do as I please," I growled back in an equally icy voice. I was still reeling from the fact the bitch slapped me.  
  
"Not to me," She said, staring to raise her voice, "I'm not another slut throwing herself at your feet, or a coward that cringes away from you."  
  
"No," I said shortly, "You are more of a fool than any of them,"  
  
"You don't scare me, Sessho-maru," She said, raising her voice, "And if you keep treating me like dirt, I'm going to retaliate, and I can guarantee you won't like it."  
  
"There's nothing you can do to intimidate me, bitch," I scoffed at the idea of her scaring ME into submission.  
  
"Maybe not, but I can embarrass you, and I can make your life a living hell,"  
  
"Try it, wench," I growled. She smiled coldly.  
  
"Very well," She said, picking up her things, "Consider this war," and with that, she walked out of the cafeteria.  
  
"You should have done that," the middle Enustik girl said, cringing. The youngest one nodded solemnly.  
  
I ignored then as I sat back down. InuYasha seemed to come out of shock and started snickering. The rest of the cafeteria stared a low rumble of talk, which soon evolved back into the usual loud cafeteria noise. I ignored everyone for the rest of lunch period.  
  
Furious, I swept past the humans around me, who wisely got out of my way as I searched for the annoying bitch. My eyes landed on her, smirking at me on a bench.  
  
"What did you do, Bitch?!" I demanded as soon as I neared her.  
  
"Do?" she asked innocently. "What are you talking about.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. What spell did you use to keep this handprint from fading?!"  
  
"Spell? Honestly, Sessho-maru, maybe your just a slow healer. Do you really believe I can perform magic?" Now she sounded amused. Challenging me to reveal our carefully guarded secret in front of all these ningens. I now had no doubt this wench was some kind of youkai, or spiritually powerful human that knew of youkai.  
  
I growled in annoyance. I sensed nothing abnormal from her, yet the fact that nothing I did could get rid of the embarrassing bruise suggested she was quite powerful.  
  
"Wench," I hissed, "Remove this spell or suffer this Sessho-maru's wrath."  
  
"The handprint won't fade until you apologize to me." she said as she rose. "I suggest you do so quickly. The humans will get suspicious if it doesn't fade soon."  
  
"You'll pay for this, wench," I growled.  
  
"Yeah. Your fan club said something along the same lines," She said, waving a hand lazily around. "They were really mad at me for messing with 'Sesshy-chan's pretty face,'" My growling increased as she left with her sisters towards the elementary school. Furious, I started down the street, ignoring the ningens that stared at the mark on my face.  
  
Get into a fight with your girl?" one ningen asked me, sympathetically, as I stopped to wait for a red light. I glared at him, then started ahead.  
  
When I got home, I saw InuYasha sulking on the couch his mother at the dining room table, grading papers again and Rin watching TV. My step- mother inhaled sharply when she saw the bruise.  
  
"What happened?!" She asked, getting up to get a closer look. InuYasha's foul mood vanished when he saw that the mark was still there.  
  
"Shouldn't that have faded by now?" He asked, smirking.  
  
"The wench put a powerful spell on it. It won't go away until I comply with her wishes,"  
  
"What's that? To call her by her name once,"  
  
"No. She wants an apology," InuYasha cracked up, and his mother gave him a withered look.  
  
"Well, that's not too much to ask for, is it?" I growled and my father's human mate sighed. "Scratch that. That handprint's going to be there until Hell freezes over."  
  
"Well, how are you going to hide it from the humans?" InuYasha asked as soon as he had gotten a hold of himself again. I said, nothing, unsure of HOW I was going to hide this.  
  
"I can think of a way, but I can't guarantee you'll be happy with it," My step mother said, hesitantly.  
  
"How?" I asked. I might as well hear something.  
  
"Well..."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
DV- Sorry for being so mean to Sesshy. But I had to get some kind of controversy going.  
  
Inu- You never apologize for anything you do to us!!!  
  
DV- that's because YOU aren't the single most hottest anime character in the history of forever. *sigh* Sesshy...  
  
Everyone- -_-;;;  
  
Sango- Please review. I want to see how this Kagura vs. Sessho-maru thing turns out. 


	5. More Cafeteria Chaos

^-^ I adore reviews!!!  
  
HN-I-Love-Inuyasha (O.O; Yikes!!! Here's my update! I didn't think that was much of a cliffy. I've done worst.)  
  
blackestheart (I agree. You'll have to wait and see, though!!!)  
  
inu-babs-girly-girl (Thanks!!! I'm not making any promises, though. As for the nurses... you don't wanna know. ^-^ Thanks for your email, but thanks to my step dad who I swear was a hawk in a former life, I don't even have my own e-mail address, sadly enough.)  
  
BlackLightning019 (You'll see!!! Thanks for the review,)  
  
I don't feel like logging in (I have those days) (Thanks!)  
  
Hellkeeper (O.o)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
DV- Did everybody miss me?  
  
Inu- No.  
  
DV- HEY!!!  
  
Kagome- Be nice, InuYasha  
  
Sango- I thought you above all would enjoy what DreamVixen did to Sessho- maru  
  
Inu- I liked that. I just don't like the wench that thought it up.  
  
DV- Ass.  
  
Inu- Bitch.  
  
DV- Wrong species, smart one.  
  
Inu- ...Shut up, wench!!!  
  
Everyone- -_-;;;  
  
Sango- DreamVixen doesn't own us, never owned us and, despite futal attempts involving peanut butter and an umbrella, will never own us.  
  
DV- That could've worked!!! I swear!!!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%More Cafeteria Chaos%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
I snickered as I walked Behind Sessho-maru, making a mental note to thank Kagura for this.  
  
"One word to that wench and I'll fill your life with pain and misery, little brother," Sessho-maru growled, guessing what I was thinking.  
  
"Does that mean I can tell the rest of the school?" Sessho-maru's growling got louder, and I grinned. This was just too good to be true...  
  
Kagome and I had gotten into a fight in mythology yesterday, and Kouga used that to his advantage to ask her out this Friday. What really got me was that she agreed. So I was pretty pissed until I saw Sessho-maru still had that handprint on his face. Just when I thought the day couldn't get any better, Mom gave us her suggestion for hiding the mark.  
  
For a full minute after she told us her idea, the look of pure horror on Sessho-maru's face was absolutely priceless. To make it better, I got a picture of it.  
  
Hey, can you blame me? That was the first, and probably last, time I saw complete mortification on the Ice Prince's face, and the handprint on his cheek made it an even more inviting shot.  
  
After Sessho-maru more or less tore the house apart in a fruitless search for the camera, Father came home. He saw the handprint, heard the story, tried some magic to get it to go away, couldn't do anything and agreed with mom. Though I could have sworn he looked ready to laugh, something he hadn't done since Sessho-maru told him about this shit with Onigumo.  
  
Yep, life was good...  
  
We got to school, and saw all three Enustik girls sitting on the steps of the building. as we approached, Kagome looked up to glare at me, and turned back to the book she was reading, Sango was currently warding off Miroku, who I fear has become obsessed with her, and Kagura was staring at Sessho-maru with open surprise.  
  
"How did you-!"  
  
"Do you believe this Sessho-maru could not overcome you enchantment, you little witch?" My half-brother said, arrogantly. I snickered again, and Sessho-maru shot me a warning glare before going inside. Kagura looked after him, a frown on her face.  
  
"I don't get it. I thought I made that spell strong enough..."  
  
"You did," I reassured her. Sessho-maru's wrath was worth this. "Not even our Father could break the spell,"  
  
"Then how come the handprint's not there anymore?!" She demanded, confused. I grinned widely.  
  
(AN; If you haven't already guessed by now, your probably thinking of ways to kill me. ^-^ Sorry, but I couldn't resist dragging it out! My friend Duo's Hanyou thought it was funny how no one guessed, too.)  
  
"You ladies above all, should know the wonders of modern make-up," All three girls and Miroku stared at me in shock, everything else forgotten.  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"He's wearing..."  
  
...  
  
All four cracked up, Sango had to lean against the guard rail for support, Kagome had tears leaking from her eyes, Miroku fell down a few steps as he clutched his stomach in laughter. And Kagura was doubled over, the loudest of them all. I had to choke back my own laugher as I watched them. The other student looked at us like we were crazy.  
  
"Oh, man," Sango said as she regained breath.  
  
"That's rich!" Miroku added.  
  
"Talk about a blow to a guy's pride," Kagome said, sounding slightly sympathetic. Though she was still grinning.  
  
"Send my thanks to the genius who thought that up." Kagura said with a wolf-like grin.  
  
"Mom'll be thrilled." Kagome giggled again.  
  
"And here I thought Sessho-maru was one of those guys who'd let Hell freeze over before he did something that threatened his image."  
  
"He is," I grinned. "Of course, between the choices of apologizing and make-up..." Everyone laughed again.  
  
"You mom did a great job picking out the color, though. Especially since he has such a unique complexion. You can't even tell! What brand was it?" I blinked at Sango. Unique complexion? Brand? "Never mind,"  
  
"Come on, we're gonna be late!" Kagome said, getting up and hurrying inside. Her sister followed, still chuckling to themselves. Miroku stayed with me smiling and shaking his head.  
  
"Please tell me you have hard evidence of all this?"  
  
"I got a picture of Sessho-maru's face when Mom told him her make-up idea."  
  
"Can I have a copy?"  
  
"The whole school's getting one." Miroku chuckled.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
I growled as I got out of second hour, my good mood vanishing at the sight of Kouga with an arm around Kagome's waist. Miroku rose an eyebrow at me.  
  
"Well, it appears someone's jealous," He said, amused. I glared at him.  
  
"I am not." I said, shortly. Miroku chuckled.  
  
"Then you shouldn't care about who she's dating?"  
  
"I don't. It's just that it's annoying to see that fucking wolf so happy. And I still don't see why she said yes!" Miroku smiled.  
  
"Maybe she like him?" I snorted.  
  
"No one could like that bastard."  
  
"Ayame seems quite infatuated with him."  
  
"Wolves stick together."  
  
"So? The point is, one girl likes him, so why can't another? Or is it perhaps the fact that you are interested in the girl that has you so upset?"  
  
"I AM NOT INTERESTED IN THAT WENCH!!!" that made everyone look our way. Even Kagome, who had a hurt look on her face for a second, before brushing it off and waving goodbye to Kouga before heading to her third hour. I flinched.  
  
"Not interested, hm?"  
  
"Shut up," Why the Hell was it that everyone BUT Kagome could see how I felt about her?!  
  
"Inu-chan? Where's Sesshy-kun?" I glared at that Fuben wench that was stalking my brother. I really, REALLY hated her. Partly because she couldn't take a hint and partly because she was Kikyou's best friend. Even when I was dating Kikyou, I still found Fuben dense and annoying.  
  
"Why the Hell would I know?!" I growled.  
  
"BECAUSE, Inu-chan, he's YOUR brother!"  
  
"Yeah, and I hate his guts. Now go find someone else to bug, wench." Fuben huffed.  
  
"Keep up like that and I'll tell Kikyou to break up with you!" She threatened.  
  
"Bitch, I broke up with Kikyou over a month ago!"  
  
"Oh, Honestly, InuYasha, do you think anyone's fooled? It's obvious you still have feelings for Kikyou. You should just swallow your pride and asked her to take you back," Miroku held me back from strangling the wench as she turned and started away.  
  
"Damn it, monk, let me go!!! I'll kill her!!!"  
  
"I think your father has enough to worry about right now, without adding the stress of bail and court dates,"  
  
"I don't give a fuck!!! I'll still kill her!!!" he sighed.  
  
"You know, InuYasha, If you don't tone it down, Kagome might be Kouga's girlfriend for a while," I glared at him.  
  
"Feh! Baka hentai. She just agreed to go on a date with him a few days from now. Never said anything about being his girl,"  
  
"Come on, InuYasha, you'll be late for Science and I have a date in History with the beautiful Sango."  
  
"You keep stalkin' her like you are and she'll make good on her threat to shove your ponytail up your ass, you know," Miroku simply smiled and waved, heading to History. I sighed and started to my own third hour.  
  
An hour later, at lunch I glared at Kagome as she sat down. She ignored me, turning to Sango who was seething at Miroku's most recent grope.  
  
"Sango, Kouga changed the time of our date. Do you think you can make dinner on Friday?"  
  
"Since when could I make anything more complicated than a sandwich?" (AN; ^-^; that's me all over. I'm taking a culinary class next year to change that, though.) I smirked, hoping Kagome would cancel on Kouga, "But we do have enough money to order a pizza." DAMN!  
  
"Great. Hey, Kagura, can you help me pick out an outfit? You've got more fashion sense than I do."  
  
"You forget that you could make a burlap sack look fashionable."  
  
"Haha. Seriously, Kagura!"  
  
"The sad thing is, I am being serious." Then, a nervous looking freshmen came up to Kagura, carrying a large cardboard box.  
  
"E-excuse me? An upperclassman told me to give this to you." Kagura raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Me?" He nodded in confirmation. "Well tell the 'upperclassman' I'm flattered, but not interested.." She said, turning back to Kagome.  
  
"W-w-wait!" The kid said, desperately, "I don't care what you do with it, just please take it! He'll KILL me if you don't!!!" Kagura sighed and motioned for him to put it on the table. Curious, I snatched the attached card as the boy took off to God knows where.  
  
"A little gift that reminds me of you. Signed, Watching from afar. Awww... how sweet!"  
  
"Lay off, dog-boy," Kagura said, taking out her fan. Suddenly, the box moved.  
  
"You don't think there's an animal in there, do you?" Kagome asked worriedly.  
  
"Maybe 'Watching from afar' bought Miss high and mighty a slave to fan her," I smirked at Kagura's glare.  
  
"More than likely the animal. Maybe you should open it, Kagura." Sango said, inching forward a bit. Her older sister sighed and started to open the flaps. I turned back to the note, and stiffened when I recognized the writing.  
  
"Wait, Kagura, NO!" Too late. The box opened, and a little brown monkey jumped out, landing in Miroku's tapioca pudding and sliding to the end to the table, where it jumped off and onto a nearby vending machine. The girls (and Miroku) screamed.  
  
"What the Hell?!"  
  
"Who would give you a monkey and where the Hell would they get it from?!"  
  
"Who CARES!!! Grab it before we get in trouble!!!"  
  
"What?! And how should we do THAT?!"  
  
"We could just-!"  
  
Without hearing Kagome out, Sango rounded on the little guy. Fearful of the girl, it jumped off the vending machine and ran over to hide under the condiments table. Sighing in frustration, Sango started for the animal again, this time accompanied by a cautious Kagura and Miroku, who was just a tad closer to Sango then he really needed to be.  
  
When they neared the table, The little guy took off again, this time taking a squirtable tube of ketchup and mayonnaise with him. I rolled with laugher as the three of them made attempt after attempt to restrain the monkey and other student either ran, screaming from it or tried to chase it towards Sango, Kagura and Miroku only to have it run under their legs or jump on their heads and hurry away.  
  
I stopped laughing, though, when the damn thing started squirting me. I growled as the little mammal squealed in terror. Oh, I'd give it a reason to be afraid...  
  
"Why you little-!"  
  
"Don't hurt him, InuYasha!!!"  
  
"Hurt him?!?! I'm gonna kill the little bastard!!!!!" I dived for it, and it ran away again. "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE FUCKING COWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I chased after him, ducking under tables and jumping over tables. By now, the cafeteria was pure chaos. Kids were screaming, food was everywhere and all attention was on the little brown furry bastard.  
  
Behind me, Kagura swore loudly as her skirt tore and Sango screamed, not because of the monkey, but rather the monk. He chose the PERFECT opportunity to grope her!!!  
  
"EVERYBODY STOP RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The whole cafeteria froze. Including the fucking monkey. Kagome sighed, calmly walked into the kitchen and came out with a banana. The monkey made it's way cautiously over to her, and took the banana. Quickly eating it. When it was finished, it squealed in delight, and jumped on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome turned to give me an annoyed glare, but her mouth twisted into a smile and she started to giggle. Then the giggling became full out hysterics. Soon, the whole cafeteria joined in, except Miroku who was still unconscious.  
  
Kagome and the monkey made their way back to the table. The girl reached into the box and took out another card, flipping it open and reading it before handing it to Kagura. Her sister snatched it away, and read curiously. Her eyes clouded over with fury. Dropping the note, she stormed out of the cafeteria. I snatched it up before anyone could do anything  
  
Wench,  
I hope you appreciated my 'gift.'  
Considering how loud and primitive  
you are, a monkey seems to suit you.  
Also, your embarrassment took place  
at the same time and place as mine.  
Most fitting, I believe. Remember  
This next time you choose to  
Challenge me. I will not sit back and  
Let you ruin me without doing some  
damage of my own.  
  
-Sessho-maru Juzu  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
DV- ^-^ Okay, this chapter's pretty stupid, but I just can't see Sessho- maru letting Kagura walk all over him. As for the monkey... it was inspired by my own primate like little brother.  
  
Inu- *laughing hysterically on the floor.* This is almost worth the torment!!!  
  
Sango- Agreed.  
  
Kouga- I get to go on a date with Kagome!!!  
  
Inu- *stops laughing* Yeah, what the hell was with that?!?! I thought I was supposed to get Kagome!!!  
  
Shippo- But I thought you didn't like her.  
  
Inu- I-I don't!!! I just don't like the idea of her bein' with that wimpy wolf! He stinks too much.  
  
Kouga- What was that, dog-breath?!  
  
Inu- You heard me you fucking coward!!!  
  
Sango- How did Kouga get here anyways?  
  
Kouga- *grabs Kagome's hand* All the forces in the galaxy couldn't separate me from MY woman!!!  
  
Kagome- Ehh...  
  
Inu- LET HER GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DV- This is still an Inu\Kag. The date's explained next chapter. I might as well tell you now not to bother asking. As for how he got here... Your guess is as good as mine, Sango!  
  
Miroku- Ah, well, let's leave him to the hanyou in denial.  
  
Inu- SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DV- Now, let's see some reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. The Date

More Yummy reviews!!! I love all the positive feedback!  
  
pyroangel7 (I just missed your review last chapter. Thanks! I'm big IY/YYH crossover fan myself, and I've even been writing one. *laughs* I'm gonna try! Oh, and I'm sorry, but mailing out of the question. Super over protective parents + slight rebellious behavior = 0 freedoms -_-;;; I'm lucky they let me on the computer at all!!!)  
  
BlackLightning019 (Thanks! I love making people laugh. I don't really know how long this fic will be. Probably somewhere around 20 chapters, but it could be more or less *shrugs* I just kinda go with it,)  
  
NefCanuck (Yep!!! Here ya go!!! ^-^)  
  
Naja607 (Thanks!!! Read and discover, my friend ^-^ I'll try!!!)  
  
Yani (Thank you!!! Yeah, most girls probably DO feel sorry for Miroku... until his hand is on their ass. More Naraku and Kikyou next chapter. But there is some comedy and slight Inu/Kag fluff this chapter!!!)  
  
HellKeeper (Thanks!!!)  
  
Sesshie'sgirl (Thank you!!! Yeah, it took me a while to decide what animal to stick in the box. ^-^ But I'm happy with the monkey, too)  
  
Syke Frost (Thank you!!! ^-^ That sounds really cool. I've got a lot of close friends and a cousin who's practically my sister. Ironically, my cuz only reads the beginning/end things and the rest of my friend (except one) don't read my stories at all! -_-;;; oh, well...)  
  
blackestheart (Actually, I decided to keep him after writing the Inu/condiments thing. ^-^ Read ahead for more!!!)  
  
sillie (Thank you!!! Wow... Thanks again!!! Eh? O.o I have a fan?)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Kouga- *moves towards Kagome* Come on, Kagome, you know you wanna be with me  
  
Kagome- *moves away from Kouga* Ehehehe...  
  
Inu- *Growling and sulking from the corner, were he is wrapped in chains so he won't hurt 'himself.'* Damn it, let me out right now, wench!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DV- Sorry, Inu. I can't let you kill Kouga here.  
  
Inu- WHAT?!?!?!?!  
  
Kouga- the contract we signed, dog-turd. I put in that you could get Kagome in the actual story if I got immunity from you in the beginning and end thingies. Meaning now, I can do whatever I want and you can't touch me!!!  
  
Inu- *glares at DV*  
  
DV- Hey, don't give me that look!!! YOU signed it. Not my fault you didn't read through it.  
  
Inu- *mumbles something under his breath.*  
  
Miroku- What was that, InuYasha?  
  
Inu- nothing.  
  
Miroku- I sounded like something to me.  
  
Inu- ...  
  
Kagome- Come on, InuYasha, spill.  
  
Inu- I...I can't read  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%The Date%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Come on, Saru, that's not fair!!!" I grinned at Sango and Kagura, who shook their heads in exasperation. It was Friday, two days after the lunch fiasco that landed all of us with a month's worth of detention, before school, and our brother's were currently playing a racing game against the newest member of our family.  
  
It didn't take too long for Kagura to forgive him, the one she was REALLY mad at was Sessho-maru, so the two were now on very good terms. Anyways Saru the monkey became Kagura's new pet monkey, since he was originally meant for her, much to the boy's absolute delight.  
  
They started showing him everything, and once they learned he could be taught to play Playstation2 (I don't own!!!!!! But I do own one. I'm addicted to Final Fantasy 10 and 10 2) they started playing against him, too. Sad thing is, the chimp's totally destroying them...  
  
"Turn the game off you little apes, it's time to get ready for school."  
  
"Saru's a chimp, nee-chan, not an ape."  
  
"I was talking to you and Kohaku, now move!!!" Souta stuck his tongue out at me before running into the room the boy's shared to get his things.  
  
"What are you waiting for, we're gonna be late," Kagura said cheerfully. I blinked at her, then turned to Sango as she went into the bathroom, humming to herself.  
  
"Is she okay?" Sango shrugged, glancing up from her manga.  
  
"She seemed fine last night. Maybe she just had a good dream or something," I snorted.  
  
"Or something." Sango grinned.  
  
"And I'm guessing that 'something' has something to do with Sessho- maru." I nodded. Kagura had been silent and sullen since the monkey attack. Even more so when she saw how smug Sessho-maru was.  
  
"Should we ask her?"  
  
"Nope. When it comes to this thing between Juzu and Kagura, I say we just leave it to them and hope we don't get caught in the crossfire." I nodded again and grabbed my backpack.  
  
"SOUTA!!! KOHAKU!!! KANNA!!! SHIPPO!!!" I yelled. All the younger members of the family rushed from where ever they were. "Everybody ready?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"All checked!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Yes, mama," I nodded, then turned to Sango.  
  
"Please tell me you manga collection aren't the only books in your backpack." Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll take them out," the boys snickered as Sango emptied her bag of the books. (AN; That's become morning routine in my family, too. EVERY morning, mom checks my backpack for more than three mangas. ^-^; It's not like I don't already KNOW the things they tell me at school, anyways!!!)  
  
"Let's go!" Kagura said, bounding out the door. The rest of us followed her cautiously, fearful of the wind hybrid's odd behavior.  
  
When we got to school, Kagura was herself again. Except for an occasional evil smirk every once in a while. By lunch, everyone was on their guard and kept sneaking glances at our table. Of coarse, I had a more personal problem to deal with at the moment.  
  
"And just who are you to tell me who I can and cannot date, InuYasha?!?!" I snapped angrily at the hanyou in front of me. InuYasha scowled back.  
  
"Kouga's not your type, wench, now call off your date before you get hurt!" I sighed.  
  
"I should at least give him a fair chance, InuYasha. I'll go out with him this once and make my decision. Your personal opinions and your grudge against Kouga-kun are not going to convince me otherwise."  
  
Truth be told, I'd much rather call off my date with Kouga. Don't get me wrong, he's been really nice to me and all, but I just don't feel... attracted to him. But I had to go on this date. Not for personal pleasure, but because the Ookamis were the only Lords whom we were uncertain of their opinion towards Kokusei and Nazo.  
  
We needed to find out as much as possible, and with the help of a few simple spells, one date should be all I need to get that information. Also, InuYasha's reaction to this after bluntly denying he liked me even as a friend was definitely a boost for the morale. I watched Miroku out of the corner of my eye as his hand inched towards my sisters-  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
-never mind. Then I looked warily at Kagura, who now seemed perfectly normal as she fanned herself and glared distastefully at the school lunch, which actually scared me more than if she'd been humming and skipping again. Acting normal after acting strange could only mean one thing in our 'family.'  
  
Someone was hatching a plan.  
  
I shook my head and decided I did NOT want to know before turning back to InuYasha, who resorted to sulking after he realized I was tuning him out.  
  
"Anyways, shouldn't we be talking about Midoriko instead of Kouga, InuYasha?"  
  
"Feh. Who cares about some dead wench?" I felt my anger rise at the insult to my great-however-many-grandmother.  
  
"That 'dead wench' was one of the most famous mikos in history, and the last known one to be powerful enough to take out a taiyoukai!"  
  
"...She's still a dead wench." I threw my hands up in defeat.  
  
"That's IT!!! This is the last time I work on a project with you!!! Next time I'll work with Kouga or something. At least HE would actually pull his weight!" the hanyou's real ear twitch, momentarily distracting me. Not that anyone noticed...  
  
"I am pulling my own weight. It's just that you weigh more than me."  
  
BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"If anyone needs me, I'll be in the library," I said, huffily. With that, I turned and walked away. Baka!  
  
"Hey, Kagome," Kouga said, sliding in the chair next to me and wrapping an arm around my waist. I glared at InuYasha when he started to growl. "How's my woman today? I saw you fighting with dog-boy at lunch." He was acting like the hanyou wasn't even there.  
  
"Hello, Kouga-kun, I'm fine. Shouldn't you be working with Ayame on the project?" I looked over at the redhead wolf, who was giving a sulky glare in our direction.  
  
"Nah. She's got it almost done. Some stupid stuff on the Shikon no Tama." InuYasha's ear twitched under his illusion.  
  
"Really? Ours is on Midoriko."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Midoriko was the tajiya miko who created the Shikon No Tama, and made it possible for demons to live their lives peacefully," All three of us turned at the new voice, and I shifted my posture slightly to be ready to fight at a given notice, "She was the first Joryu Miko, and worked vigorously with Lord Osameru, High Lord at the time." Naraku watched me carefully as the names of my ancestors fell from his lips, "Even if you pay no attention to your schooling, you should at least know that much considering your bloodline." Kouga glared at him.  
  
"What's the point in learning about some dumb jewel and a bunch of dead people? It won't do me any good, so why bother?"  
  
"Because if you learn about their strategies and mistakes when dealing with certain problems, you can make sure you don't make the same mistake." I said, mentally grimacing as I realized I was agreeing with Kokusei.  
  
"Well, I don't have to worry about something like that," Kouga said, unconcerned, "I don't make mistakes. Dog-breath on the other hand..." I grabbed InuYasha's sleeve as he made to stand, his eyes flashing gold.  
  
"Well, InuYasha and I have to get to the library-" I almost laughed at the comical look of horror that passed InuYasha's face, "-and snag some computers to check some things out," the hanyou sighed in relief, and Kouga gave me a disappointed look before brightening again.  
  
"Alright then. I'll see you at four, babe," Oh he did not just call me-!  
  
[Kagome!!! Don't blow up in front of Kokusei!!!] I took at deep, calming breath and concentrated on the telepathic voice.  
  
I wasn't going to, Kagura. I know the importance of maintaining our image. Besides, I think he already suspects something...  
  
[I wouldn't be surprised. And you shouldn't be snapping at one of the heirs, anyways. That might make a tension when and if we reveal ourselves.] I mentally snorted.  
  
Aren't you the one currently at 'war' with the future lord of the western lands?  
  
[That's different! Kouga's an only child. If I kill Sessho-maru, InuYasha would still be around to inherit.]  
  
Are you suggesting INUYASHA rule over the western lands?! I asked, incredulously as I watched said hanyou's fruitless attempt to burn holes into Kouga's back with his eyes.  
  
[... good point...]  
  
--Well, he'll make a better lord than his jackass best friend. I swear, next time the letch touches me...--  
  
You'll scream 'hentai,' smack him into the nearest wall and then admire his butt while he's seeing two. I said as I gathered my things.  
  
"Right. See you then, Kouga," I said, cheerfully, grabbing my mythology partner's hand and rushing out the door.  
  
--I know where you sleep, Kagome,-- I openly smiled at the dark threat as Kagura chuckled in the back round.  
  
And I know where your pictures from your twelfth birthday are!  
  
--... YOU STILL HAVE THOSE?!?!—  
  
Good-bye, girls, I closed off our mental link.  
  
"Oye, wench," I glared at InuYasha.  
  
"My name's Kagome!!! Ka-go-ME!!! Not wench, bitch, girl, babe or any other stupid little nicknames!!!" InuYasha looked at me like I was crazy for a second before smirking.  
  
"You're mad at Kouga," I glared at him.  
  
"And what makes you think that?!?!"  
  
"You said not to call you babe. Kouga just called you that, didn't he?" I mentally winced.  
  
"Just because I don't like 'pet names' doesn't mean I'm mad at Kouga," I said, stiffly, "Kouga happens to be very sweet and attentive," InuYasha scowled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Was it just me, or did his mood get way darker in a matter of seconds?  
  
"You don't like Kouga, do you?" InuYasha gave me a look that said 'no duh!' "Why not?"  
  
"Asshole thinks he's better than me," InuYasha said gruffly. I was confused for a second before understanding settled in.  
  
Hanyou.  
  
Half-breed.  
  
Mutt.  
  
All half demons heard those rude names at sometime in their lives. If I, who was the future heir of the High Lord throne and Daughter of a highly respected miko, had heard people whisper those of me behind my parent's backs, then what stopped them from being told to the second son of the Western lands?  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
-You're the princess, right?-  
  
-Yes, my name's Kagome. Want to play in the gardens?-  
  
-No. My momma says I have to stay away from your kind because your just a half-blood and not worth my time,-  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
I scowled. Why were suppressed memories coming up now, after all these years?! Maybe because I was around the Lords and their heirs again...  
  
I'd only met InuYasha once as a child. We were very young, and I doubt he even remembers it.  
  
It had been at a ceremony in the Northern Lands, before Souta was even born...  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
I stuck close to my mother, watching everything around me carefully. None of the other children would play with me, either because they feared me or saw me beneath them, they being pureblooded demons with no human influence.  
  
I saw a young inu hanyou next to his mother, looking as bored as could possibly be. He managed to slip away when his mother was speaking to a youkai lady, and immediately started for the kitchen, which was bustling with cooks and servants. Curious, I watched him snatch bread rolls and bowls of rice from distracted servants.  
  
Then, he got a little bolder and stole a glass of wine from the Lord of the East. Frowning, I went over to scold him.  
  
-You shouldn't do that.-  
  
-Feh! I can do whatever I want.-  
  
-Says who?-  
  
-Says me. Who's going to stop me, anyways?-  
  
-Me,- Laugher.  
  
-YOU?! What could YOU do? Scold me to death?- scowling, I smacked him across the head.  
  
-You're a dummy,- I declared, folding my arms and turning away slightly. The boy started forward, only to step on the corner of a tablecloth, trip and spill red wine all over my favorite white kimono.  
  
-KKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
I smiled again. It wasn't until after my father had dragged me away from strangling the boy that I found out he was the western lord's son, and one of only three hanyous in the royal families at the time, including myself.  
  
For some reason, InuYasha and I were never allowed to see each other after that *ahem* 'incident,' and my mother kept a keener eye on me at social gatherings.  
  
"You okay, wench?"  
  
'SMACK!'  
  
"Itai!!! What was that for?!?!" I scowled at him.  
  
"That's what's going to happen every time you call me be something other than my name. Keep it up and I'll find an even more painful way to torment you!!!"  
  
"Like what? Take pictures of yourself naked so I'll gauge my own eyes out?"  
  
'SMACK!'  
  
I growled and went on ahead, muttering about stupid, arrogant, loud mouth, no-good-! Erm, continuing...  
  
Four hours later, I was sitting at home in a black half top with a glittering silver dragon on it and a black knee length skirt with slits going a little past mid thigh and black high heel sandals that wrapped up my legs and tied about five inches below the knees.  
  
My hair was pulled back into a simple pony tail, with a little blue glitter in it. Kagura and Sango insisted on doing my make-up, so I was now wearing a violet eye shadow, blue mascara and a soft pink lip gloss. I also wore a black choker and sapphire earrings.  
  
The boys were teasing me as I waited for Kouga so I could get this over with. I sighed as I glanced at the clock. Kouga would be here soon, we'd go out to a soccer game, out to eat and then to a to a club, I'd find out what we needed to know, gently break it off with Kouga and be on my merry way.  
  
When the door bell rang, the room was enveloped in slight chaos. The boys and Sango all wanted to answer the door at once. Souta, Kohaku and Shippo out of curiosity and Sango no doubt for the chance to 'chat' with Kouga before we left.  
  
Anyways, Shippo ended up knocking over a bowl of salsa the boys had sitting on the armrest of the couch while they were playing video games, spilling it all over Kanna, who jumped up, a slight look of horror on her face as the red sauce stained her pure white skirt, and she ended up bowling Kagura over in her hurry to the bathroom to wash said skirt. Kagura fell into the group, slamming them into the ground.  
  
Kouga looked at all of them in confusion at the mess of people on the floor, and Saru, who had answered the door, shook his head and 'scolded' the group and I (barely) contained my laugher.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?"  
  
"No," I said, smiling as I saw his eyes widened at the sight of me. "Come on, Let's leave before they get up," Kouga nodded mutely and I dragged him out the door. "Bye Guys! See you later, Okay? And Sango, you better get that biology report started!!!" I ignored my sister's muffled whines as I closed the door behind me.  
  
Later that night, I found myself more or less dozing off at the restaurant after the game as Kouga rambled on and on about himself and his accomplishments. I'd found out what I needed to know already. Kouga's family hated Kokusei, and were neutral as far as Nazo was concerned.  
  
Right now, I was listening to anything and everything BUT Kouga. I looked around the restaurant, and saw two boys sitting in a corner booth, wearing baseball hats that covered their hair and sunglasses that covered their eyes and most of their faces. One was wearing a red jacket and blue jeans and the other a dark blue jacket and black jeans.  
  
Normally, nothing about these boys would've really stood out to me, but the fact that I had also seen them at the soccer game made them a tad more than a little suspicious.  
  
They were talking with the bitchy waitress that seated us while I was looking at them, and I quickly averted my eyes to make sure they didn't see I noticed them.  
  
Pretending to look at the menu, I probed Red's mind with my Elemental powers, and my eyes widened at what I found.  
  
I considered confronting him, but decided against it, knowing it would just turn into this huge mess. Idly, I wondered why he was here. He made it clear that he didn't like me, so why was he following me around on my date? Then again, he wasn't alone.  
  
My eyes flickered to Ayame, who was too busy watching Kouga to even notice me. She didn't bother to hide who she was, and Kept trying to catch Kouga's attention at the game. She seemed to be listening to headphones, which seemed innocent enough until I noticed the mini speaker clinging to Kouga's shirt. SOMEBODY is in serious need of a hobby...  
  
"-And when I was four, my friend Ginta and I used to race through the main hall of our house, which is huge because our family's so rich. I'd always win. That was how I found out I had a knack for running. I'm probably the fastest guy in Japan, and definitely the fastest on our track team. As a matter of fact, I AM the track team!" Kami-sama just kill me now...  
  
I sighed in relief as we entered the club. The music was so deafening, even Kouga couldn't talk over it. Said wolf lead me on to the dance floor the second we entered.  
  
As Kouga tried to get as close as physically possible to me as we dances, I scanned my senses to see if InuYasha and Miroku were here as well. (AN; How many of you were expecting the Easter bunny? Please tell me you guessed that. It was painfully obvious. -_-;;;) I wasn't too surprised that they were, but I nearly fell over when I felt the unsuppressed rage pouring off of InuYasha's spirit.  
  
The crowd was starting to thicken, and I ended up separated from my date. I looked around, jumping to try and see over the heads around me and cursing my mother's genetics for making me so short.  
  
"Well, well, I haven't seen you around, babe," My eyes flashed at the evil name and I turned to glared at the drunken boy addressing me. "Wanna get to know each other better?" I looked at him. A ningen. And he couldn't be more than sixteen. Why did ningens create laws, then not enforce them?  
  
"No, I don't want to know you at all," I said, turning away. The drunk grabbed my arm.  
  
"C'mon, sweetheart, don't be like that! *burp* Let's go somewhere more private." I felt my anger and frustration boil over.  
  
"Let go of me you JERK!!!"  
  
'SLAP!!!'  
  
Furious, I headed for the door, seeing Kouga trying to peel his arm away from Ayame. I didn't care. I was going home, NOW!!!  
  
I couldn't just teleport home. There were way too many people around here. Meaning I had to walk 4 miles back to the apartment. I sighed. This could not get any worse...  
  
'BOOM!!!'  
  
I should've known better. I glared bitterly at the sky was the heavens poured down on me. NOW I'd have to walk 4 miles in the rain without a coat.  
  
Suddenly a red jacket was in front of me. I blinked, and glanced at the boy holding the jacket.  
  
"Inu... Yasha?"  
  
"Feh. Here, before you catch a cold or something," He looked at me and quickly added, "I don't need you sneezing all over me in school on Monday." I glared half heartedly and took the offered jacket, shrugging it on and pulling the hood up.  
  
"Why are you here?" The hanyou shrugged.  
  
"Just wanted to blow off some steam and this seemed like a good place to do it." I raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"And I take it the soccer game and restaurant were also good places to 'blow off steam,'" InuYasha blushed.  
  
"Feh. Don't know what you're talkin' about," I shook my head.  
  
"You want to walk home with me?" InuYasha shrugged and we started off.  
  
"Hey, Kagome?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Why did you REALLY go on a date with Kouga? And don't give me that shit you said before." I sighed.  
  
"To be honest, my sisters thought it would be good for me," To be the one to find out where the ookami family stands. But, hey, HE didn't need to know that.  
  
"So you don't like Kouga?"  
  
"Not that way. He's really not my type,"  
  
"The what is you type," I looked at him oddly.  
  
"Dunno. Tell you when I find him." We walked in silence for a while.  
  
"What happened to that monkey my brother sicced on your sister?"  
  
"He's more than likely at home playing Tony Hawk Underground (AN; I don't own. Really, people, how many times do I have to say this?!) with my little brothers." InuYasha smirked.  
  
"So you kept it, eh? That'll eat Sesshy-chan up alive," I stopped.  
  
"Sesshy-chan?!" InuYasha grinned.  
  
"My old man got my little sister a couple of stuffed dogs for her birthday a while back. She called one Sesshy-chan." I grinned.  
  
"I see. And the other one?" InuYasha blushed and looked away.  
  
"Inu-chan," I giggled.  
  
"Aww... that's soo kawaii!!! I think it's really sweet that your sister loves you two so much. You must spend a lot of time with her." InuYasha shrugged.  
  
"I guess. The runt's okay, when you can get her to shut up. The one she's really close to is Sessho-maru, though. She adores him and he'd do anything to protect her." Another silence. "Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you say you guys have Tony Hawk Underground earlier?"  
  
Believe it or not, we spent the next three and a half miles talking about video games. Best and worst games, favorite systems, Games we'd played that the other hadn't heard of, and Whether or not Zelda Windwaker was better than Ocarina of Time (AN; Another thing I don't own. Though I'm a mega Zelda geek ^-^;;;) InuYasha liked Windwaker better because it had a lot more to do. I liked Ocarina better because it didn't look like my little brothers Saturday morning cartoons, and I like the ocarina better than the baton. Though I did like how they'd gotten rid of any and all annoying fairies by Windwaker.  
  
We got to my apartment all too soon for my liking. I mentally sighed as I saw my entire family, including Kanna, crowded around the window.  
  
"Thanks InuYasha." He shrugged and started to leave. "Hey, Wait! You forgot your jacket!"  
  
"Keep it," The hanyou said, leaving before I could protest. I stared after him for a second. Weird. One minute he was a rude, frustrating jerk, and the next he was helping me out of the rain and talking to me like a civilized person. I shook my head, entering the apartment complex.  
  
"I'll never get you, InuYasha Juzu,"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
DV- WAK!!! I'm SOOOOO sorry this took so long to get up!!! Between my teachers and my parents, I just haven't got the time to sit down and write. And when I DO get a second to myself, I'm pooped! I made this chapter super long to make up for it. 13 pages on word!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku- *To Inu* You can't read?!  
  
Inu- I never had to learn, Okay!  
  
Sango- But You're the son of a taiyoukai.  
  
Inu- *death glare* SO?!?!?!?!  
  
Sess- My fool of a half brother just never saw a reason to learn. I believe that is now coming back to haunt him.  
  
Inu- SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shippo- You have to admit that's pathetic, InuYasha. I mean, even I can read and I'm just a little kid. *Inu throws in through nearby wall... and the wall after that... and the wall after that... and the wall after that...*  
  
Kagome- SITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inu- @_@  
  
Sango- -_-;;; Please review.  
  
DV- and once again, Forgive this poor, overworked writer for not updating sooner!!! 


	7. Rin

Reviews, or bed? Decisions, decisions...  
  
someone (Hehe... I'm a game freak, and proud of it!!! I go to L'Aunce Creuse High School-North. And I absolutely hate the majority of the teachers. -- ;;; Ah, well, only 18 more days of school, counting weekends, Memorial day, and sadly, my birthday. pouts No fair... my B-day is the day we start Finals!!!)  
  
NefCanuck (Thanks!!! - Err... a lot of people don't seem to like Kouga. I don't really give a damn about him until he starts getting really annoying. It' Kikyou I can't stand. growls Evil, evil claypot BITCH!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
ConstantElation (Thanks! That's always nice to hear. Especially considering the brats said it was corny.)  
  
valene (Thank you!!! Once again, I never tire of praise!!! Queenoffanfiction13; Don't we all know it. DV; O.O;;; HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!)  
  
vampire of the shadows (- You're the third reviewer in a row to tell me that!!! I'm an avid YYHIY crossover fan myself. Check out my other story Kagome No Kitsune. It seems to be doing really well!)  
  
Emerald-chan (Hehe... ducks head sheepishly sorry it took me so long to update. But I promise I'll never do it again unless for dire needs!!! Anyways, here's the new chapter!!!!!!!!!)  
  
HellKeeper (Yeah, probably. -;)  
  
gurlhushere13 (Thank you!!! Err... Here's the update! Gomen for taking so long.)  
  
yani (- Yeah, I kinda put that in to piss off my little brother, considering Inu's probably more his idol than Souta's. shakes head Sad thing is, I'm the one who got them addicted to anime. I've created monsters. What girl would?)  
  
mint (Yep!!! - I think it's so sweet in the anime how InuYasha bends over backward to keep the 'wimpy wolf' away from Kagome.)  
  
Naja607 (Thanks!!!)

================================================================  
  
DV- snoring loudly  
  
Sango- Is she okay?  
  
Sess- The kitsune hasn't had a chance to sit for the last two weeks.  
  
Miroku- Ouch.  
  
Kouga- sulking  
  
Shippo- What's with you?  
  
Kouga- MY woman is teaching Dog-turd how to read!!! motions to Kagome and Inu in the corner with an alphabet book.  
  
Sango- Good. He needs to learn before he even thinks about signing a contract again.  
  
Miroku- Tell me, Sango, what were your terms?  
  
Sango- Just that I could keep all my weapons and have a POV.  
  
Sessho-maru- This Sessho-maru simply settled for the promise on beating InuYasha in a fight. And getting to embarrass the wind demoness frequently.  
  
Shippo- I get to stay with Kagome and taunt InuYasha!!!  
  
Miroku- I get Sango in the main story and immunity from harm from groping anyone but DreamVixen in the beginning and end notes.  
  
Sango and Kagome- WWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Shippo- the soon-to-be-deceased DV still doesn't own anybody, just like she didn't last chapter, though she forgot to tell you then.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Rin %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Aww, how sweet!!!" I smirked at Kagome as she glared at me, and Kagura laughed lightly.  
  
"Shut up, it wasn't like I asked him or anything. He just... showed up. And when it started raining, I couldn't very well walk home in it in the outfit I was wearing!!!"  
  
"And exactly WHY were you still holding his jacket when Shippo and Saru decided to go on a small chocolate run at three in the morning?"  
  
"Shut up." Kagura shook her head at Kagome.  
  
"It's a lot easier to admit when you have a crush, dearie," Kagome's glare switched over to her, before she switched it to a confused look.  
  
"Hey, Kagura, what exactly did you DO on Friday? The way you were skipping around, I was expecting Sessho-maru to run from the building with his hair on fire or something." Kagura smirked.  
  
"You'll see soon enough. As a matter of fact, I was just going to go look at the end results to my gratitude present to Sessho-maru for Saru. Would you two like to join me?"  
  
"Only for a bit," Kagome said, "I've got to return InuYasha's jacket." She blushed lightly as she held up said borrowed coat. I smirked at her.  
  
"I'll come. We'll give Kagome a small break from being ruthlessly teased." Kagura raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And you call yourself a sister?"  
  
"HEY!!! I didn't say we'd stop teasing her forever." I retorted, sticking out my tongue. I stiffened and silently curse Kagura for distracting me. "HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I nail Miroku in the jaw and backed away slightly, glaring at Kagura and Kagome as they laughed.  
  
"I'm starting to think Kagome's right," Kagura chuckled and smirked. I shot her a death glare, that was lost as she grabbed my and Kagome's arms and dragged us towards the entrance to that damnable place known as school.  
  
"Where the hell are we going?!"  
  
"To show to my revenge towards my favorite Inu Taiyoukai." I blinked. Wha-?  
  
Kagome and I stopped short as we entered the building, looking around us with wide eyes.  
  
"Kami, Kagura..." Kagome breathed.  
  
"Whoa..." Was all I could think to say.  
  
Covering every square inch of every single wall, and randomly scattered across the floor, was picture after picture of Sessho-maru...  
  
...In a pink Vegas bunny suit with a handprint on his cheek. In bold, red print across the top read; LOOKING FOR A GOOD TIME? CALL SESSHY-KUN!!! and at the bottom; 1-800-ASSHOLE.  
  
"You don't think this is a little... extreme?" Kagome asked timidly as she picked one off the loose sheets up.  
  
"Absolutely not," Kagura said firmly.  
  
"When did you have time to do this?" I asked, staring at the hundreds upon thousands of 'ads.'  
  
"I snuck into the copy room when I had some free time at work."  
  
"And hanging them up?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Please," Kagura snorted, "I simply asked some of our fellow students to do so for me." I rolled my eyes at that. God forbid Kagura do the manual labor it'd take to do this.  
  
"You mean seduced them into doing it," Kagome said.  
  
"What's the difference?" Kagome shot our big sister a dry look, "Where you not doing the same to that Ookami boy?"  
  
"Kouga-kun was already... taken with me," Kagome said, blushing lightly. This is when hysterical laugher was heard at the entrance on the other side of the school. "Either that's InuYasha or Sessho-maru decided to pay you back by bringing a hyena to school. I'm going to return his coat. See you girls later!!!" And with that, our little sister was off.  
  
"Be sure to tell Sessho-maru I send my love," Kagura called after her. I snickered, then felt a familiar aura behind me.  
  
"Think about it and I'll break both your arms," I growled. My big sister grinned, so I gave her a warning glare.  
  
"My dear Sango, I'm hurt that you'd say such things to me. I'd never commit any dishonorable act in the presence of such a beautiful lady," I flushed at the complement, until 'the hand' did its stuff again.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
'SMACK!!!'  
  
I was about to storm to first hour when I heard an even louder yell than mine.  
  
"WENCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I stopped, slightly awed. Who knew Sessho-maru had such good lungs?  
  
Sixth Hour  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Would you at least-!"  
  
"No."  
  
"All I'll asking for is-!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is it really so much that you'd-!"  
  
"Miroku, this is the last time I'll say this. Ask me again and I'll willingly risk prison for the chance to kill you. I WILL NOT BARE YOUR CHILD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I glared at the few kids that had the nerve to snicker.  
  
"Ah, well," Miroku said, his crestfallen look fading into that charming smile. ACK!!!! I did NOT just think that!!!!! Miroku's smile is NOT charming!!!!! MIROKU is not charming!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I had no feeling towards the pervert!!!!!!!!!  
  
Just keep telling yourself that.  
  
--SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--  
  
I gritted my teeth as my sister's laugher rang in my head.  
  
"Are you alright, Sango dear," Miroku asked, sounding genuinely concerned. "You're left eye is twitching." The laugher intensified as I blushed.  
  
'RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Saved by the bell!!! (AN; -;;; I know, WAY corny.)  
  
"GottogoseeyoutomarrowMiroku!!!!!!" I said before rushing out the door so fast, papers flew after me. (AN (Last one, I swear); This is another me experience. A guy I don't like was trying to flirt with me at the end of a class hour, so I took off like a bat outta hell ASAP,) Kagome and Kagura were smirking when I met them outside.  
  
"Say a word and I swear I'll never talk to either of you again." I said, before promptly passing them and heading toward the elementary school. My bad mood momentarily disappeared when I saw a fuming Sessho-maru glaring at InuYasha, who seemed to have stuffed his backpack with as many of Kagura's ads as could fit. His glare turned to Kagura as soon as she came into his noses range. Big sister smirked back.  
  
"Knock it off, Kagura," Kagome hissed, just below the hearing level of Sessho-maru and his half brother, "If your fight with Sessho-maru gets too intense, he might find out more than we want him to, or anyone else for that matter."  
  
"I won't take it that far, Kagome," Kagura said, tearing her eyes away from the taiyoukai long enough to reassure the youngest thief in the family. "I'm not going to waste a decade's worth of work over a stubborn ass,"  
  
"Better not," I muttered.  
  
"By the way, girls," Kagome said casually, sweeping out her powers for prying ears, "We're Mabing tonight." That caught my attention. Mabing was a sort of code for Mapping And Bugging. It's when we first break into an intended victim's house, find every squeaky step and little crack in the wall, photograph the entire layout and bug the phones, computers, TVs, radios and security systems.  
  
We don't steal anything, just find holes and such that we can use to our advantage and obtain solid proof of what they were doing wrong. And when and where they'd do it. We always waited for them to leave before we did anything major in the house, such as look for hidden vaults or burglar proof traps home owners had a knack of trying to spring on us.  
  
During this time, we start sending letters to our victims to be. We tell them the date and time we would strike, then find our way around the police, security systems and body guards the property was crawling with. Mostly, this was for show. A taunt that no one could stop us, no matter what stood in our way.  
  
"whose house?" Kagura asked, taking out her fan and opening it. She sent her youki into it to check for anyone behind us.  
  
"Both." Kagura and I stared at her in shock. We'd never hit two houses at once before. "We're also going to do the robberies minutes apart from each other. Let's see them try to work their way through this headache." Kagura smirked.  
  
"So, the Blood Sisters are going out with a bang?" Kagome nodded, and brilliant smile of her own.  
  
"The Blood Sisters are going out legendary. Unstoppable, unbelievable, untamable,"  
  
"And best yet, you'll get your jewel and we'll get our revenge." Kagome nodded.  
  
"Judging from Teki and Kikyou's powers, and even with help from Kaede they probably won't receive, they still won't have enough energy to power the jewel to the point where it could grant Onigumo the power he needs to take my father's place in the amount of time we're giving them. I can feel the Shikon out where ever they put it, so hiding it won't do them any good. Onigumo's dream will come crashing down, and Teki will be forced to realize she was never good enough to take my mother's place."  
  
"But the four lords, they will still be a problem." Kagura pointed out. "They won't be happy about the loss of the Shikon to three onnas they know nothing about." I snorted.  
  
"Let them come. I still have a bone to pick with them, too." I dropped the spell on my right hand, revealing razor sharp claws, blood red with black tips. Kagome put a hand on my wrist and gave me a pointed glare.  
  
"I know what you mean, Sango. They abandoned my family in their time of need, too, but that's no reason to make a scene in broad daylight." I sighed and put the illusion back up.  
  
"So, how will we pull off two robberies at once?" Kagura asked as she closed her fan and stuck it up her sleeve, in a position where it could be easily obtained at a moment's notice. "I don't think it would be smart to have one go to one house and the other two go to another."  
  
"Actually, that's exactly what we're going to do," Kagome said, "In a way, anyways. You two will go after Onigumo for your revenge along with Kanna, and I'll take care of my grudge with Teki with a little help from Shippo and Souta."  
  
"You sure this is safe?"  
  
"Perfectly," Kagome answered as we entered the schoolyard. We saw Kanna, Souta, Shippo and Kohaku talking to a little girl Shippo's age and a woman we presumed to be her mother.  
  
"Hey over there!" I shouted as we neared, "You kids ready to go?"  
  
"Kagome!!!" Shippo shouted, running past me and Kagura and nailing Kagome right in the middle of her stomach. The woman stifled a laugh as Kagome struggled to get up. More so after the weight of Souta, Kohaku and the little girl were added in.  
  
"It's nice to see Rin playing with other kids her age," the lady said, "She usually only plays with her toys and older brothers, if she can talk them into tea time." I grinned.  
  
"Yeah, The boys and Kanna are the same way. Kagome's the only one in the family who isn't anti-social." Now the woman laughed.  
  
"Well, then, perhaps you and your family can come over this Wednesday night. Rin's been begging to have a play date with Shippo for a while now, Miss...?"  
  
"Enustik." I supplied, "Sango Enustik. And these are my sisters, Kagura and Kagome. You've already met all the little ones. And sure, why not?" the lady grinned.  
  
"Well then, Sango, I'll see you and your family this Wednesday at five. I'm Ikka Juzu, by the way," Kagura froze next to me, and I stiffened.  
  
Shoot.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
DV- Quickedit is evil. Teachers are evil. School is evil. Older brothers that steal your CD player and spend all day on the computer are evil. Especially when said older brother just left high school with less credits that his Sophomore sister. (9 out of 24 possible) and, most importantly, Step dads that drag you all over Michigan are EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome- What DreamVixen means to say is, she's sorry she hasn't updated in a while.  
  
DV- Heed my advice, NEVER work on more that two stories at once. I should finish one soon, though. Don't tell anyone, though, because I've kinda gotten several death threats for certain things I've done in it. -;;;  
  
Inu- That I can believe.  
  
DV- Shut it, Dog-boy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shipp- --;;; Adults can be so weird. Anyways, please review and Give DV some feedback.  
  
Kagome- Ja!!!!


	8. Dinner and 'Entertainment'

Wow... Lots more great reviews!!!

firehottie (Here ya go!!!)

restless-soul63 (Thank you!!! Here's the update!!!)

Emerald-chan (_'Laughing'_ Yeah, as big a Seshy fan as I am, He's AWESOME to torture!!!)

yani (Actually, i just tried to think of what my oldest brother would hate to happen tohim and went with that. Hehe...)

blackestheart (BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

ConstantElation (_'laughing'_ you're really getting into this!!!)

INU STRANGER (I hear that... My mom pulled the same thing when my little brother broke my PS2 controller. And my GBA. And threw my CD's in 10 ft water at the bay...)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DV- Ehehehe... I've got some... 'interesting' news for you guys!  
  
Kagome- "Interesting?"  
  
DV- Well, yeah, you see I, well I'm sorta... I mean I gotta...  
  
InuYasha- Spit it out already!!!  
  
Shippo- Yeah, it's unnerving to see the insane so nervous.  
  
Sango- 'sighs' while we wait for DV's 'interesting news' keep in mind that she owns nothing and enjoy chapter 8 of Blood Sisters.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Dinner and 'Entertainment'%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I chuckled as a scream rang throughout the school. So, that truly was Kagura's weakness...  
  
I smirked as the wind demoness came in, glaring at me while her unseen ki played around her.  
  
"SESSHO-MARU YOU JACKASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her sisters stood at the door, staring at me with a mixture of shock and mortification.  
  
"Something wrong, Enustik?" I asked smoothly. Those were almost the exact words she had greeted me with when I went to confront her about the fliers.  
  
"OF COURSE SOMETHING'S WRONG YOU ARROGANT FREAK!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU DESTROYED ALL OF MY GYM CLOTHES AND MY FAVORITE FAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I knew this would get her, the fan more than the clothes. All youkai are very protective of the things they use to channel their magic. Once I realized Kagura used fans, hence the reason she always carried them, they became an instant target.  
  
"Really? Have you any proof?" this was another direct quote from the flier incident. She glared at me.  
  
"I'll get you," The girl hissed, "I swear to God I'll make you suffer for this." I almost snorted, knowing there were few insults graver to a youkai than destroying their way of channeling magic, and since I had no such thing, I was safe.  
  
"We'll see, Enustik," Truth be told, I was looking forward to seeing how she'd react to my family tonight. It would no doubt prove a real treat.  
  
Enustik refused to talk me the rest of the day, instead muttering darkly under her breath, and shooting an evil glare at the middle sister when she had made a rather amusing comment.  
  
"Hey, at least you can get out of gym. I doubt the coach is gonna make you run around naked."  
  
"Miroku can find out how you get when drunk, Sango."  
  
"Hey, it was New Years Eve and I snapped out of it before it went too far, okay! Besides, I haven't touched alcohol since."  
  
"You'd be surprised how easy it is to 'accidentally' slip something into a drink," Idly, I wondered if that was a threat for the girl's sister or me.  
  
More amusing, however, was the fact that the girl didn't get out of Gym. The coach decided it was her fault that her clothes were destroyed and made her run laps in her under garments. Something all the males in the class are claiming to have etched permanently into their memories.  
  
When school ended, InuYasha and I arrived home to find his mother in the middle of vigorously cleaning the entire house. She was quite excited about Rin having a companion over for the night. The girl was active and friendly, but she rarely played with anyone outside of the family.  
  
While I'm disgusted that this child is the younger brother of Kagura Enustik, I'm willing to allow him to play with Rin so long as I am no longer the one having to drink pretend tea.  
  
"When will Shippo and his family be here, Mommy?" Rin asked, excitedly. She'd never had a friend visit before.  
  
"Soon, dear," my step mother said, patiently.  
  
"Feh," InuYasha said as he entered the room. His mother gave him a startled look.  
  
"InuYasha, you look... nice!" My younger half brother had changed into a red muscle shirt and black slacks. He'd apparently showered, which was a miracle itself and combed his hair in an attempt to make it neater.  
  
"Yes. It's obvious you're not infatuated with a certain Enustik girl and are trying to catch her attention." I said sarcastically. The hanyou glared at me, a blush adorning his cheeks.  
  
"Hey, at least I'm not so desperate that I'd steal her clothes to see her run around half naked!" His mother shot up, a completely dumbfounded look on her face.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" I glared at InuYasha's smirk.  
  
"First I'm going to remind you I have no interest in someone as conceited as Kagura Enustik. Second, I had no control over the gym teacher's decision and third, were you not the one stalking the younger Enustik girl?"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
"I wasn't stalking her! We just happened to be at the same place in the same time. If anyone stalking It's Miroku and the middle sister."  
  
"Sadly, that's true..." the human woman looked at me, then at InuYasha.  
  
"I really don't even want to know any more," she declared before going to set the table. Rin cocked her head and gave us a questioning look.  
  
"Do you two have crushes on Shippo's sisters?" InuYasha and I froze momentarily.  
  
'DING DONG!'  
  
"I'll get that!" InuYasha said, diving for the front door.  
  
"I do not," I said, calmly, "The hanyou, on the other hand, just might." I ignored said hanyou's attempt at an intimidating glare.  
  
"Well, Shippo told Rin that his biggest sister is always talking about Sessho-maru," I rose an eyebrow at the girl.  
  
"Really?" my sister nodded happily  
  
"He told Rin that his big sister got Saru from Sessho-maru,"  
  
"Saru?"  
  
"Her pet monkey." My eyes widened. She kept it?!?!  
  
"Rin!!!" I saw a young boy run over to my sister, excitement shining in his eyes.  
  
"Shippo!!!" the three Enustik girls followed my half brother into the room, along with another younger girl pale as snow in a white dress who was watching everything with blank, emotionless eyes and two boys who looked close to the same age.  
  
"Welcome!" my step-mother said warmly, going to greet the second youngest girl.  
  
"Thank you for inviting us, Mrs. Juzu," she said, bowing slightly. The elder followed and the second just smiled warmly at her as my father entered.  
  
"Oh, think nothing of it." she turned to my father and gave him an affectionate smile. "This is my husband, InuTaishio. You've already met our son, InuYasha and daughter, Rin, and my step son Sessho-maru," the second youngest girl flashed them a smile that was becoming infamous around school.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Juzu. I'm Kagome Enustik and these are my brothers and sisters, Kagura, Sango, Kanna, Souta, Kohaku, and Shippo. And yes, We already Know InuYasha, Sessho-maru and Rin." She smiled at InuYasha before turning back to his mother, missing his slight blush. His mother didn't though.  
  
"Really..." The hanyou flinched as she got a familiar glint in her eyes and I felt a flash of pity for him. His mother was in matchmaking mode.  
  
O0o.o0O0o.o0O  
  
"So, Kagome, what are your hobbies and such?" My step mother asked sweetly as she Put some mashed potatoes on Rin's plate.  
  
"Well, I like reading, mostly fantasy novels and I play some video games with the boys. I also like a lot of things that deal with animals and little kids." InuYasha groaned softly as his mother's face brightened.  
  
"So, you like kids?" She had never made an effort to hide her growing desire for grandchildren now that InuYasha was nearly grown and Rin was starting to get bigger as well.  
  
"Yes, I used to watch all the younger ones the most when we were younger."  
  
"Kagome's always had a knack for that sort of stuff." The second eldest said, smirking at her younger sister. "Right Kagura?" The eldest nodded.  
  
"I always thought she'd make a great mother someday," the third eldest eyes narrowed, suggesting she had caught on.  
  
"Of course, I think it's best to wait for something like that. I still need to get through school and everything."  
  
"Of course," My step mother said, waving it off as a triviality. "Can you cook?"  
  
"She's the only one in the family who can," Kagura said wrinkling her nose. "We're still recovering from Sango's last cooking attempt.  
  
"It was only a little burnt!!!"  
  
"Well, my dear, you more than likely set the kitchen ablaze with your beauty." Suddenly, the second eldest became even paler than her youngest sister, and her eyes became the same size as our dinner plates. Her other sister's heads shot up.  
  
"Miroku? What are you doing here?" Our step mother seemed as surprised as the three eldest Enustiks and my younger half brother.  
  
"My father's going out of town for a while, and Mr. Juzu gave me permission to stay here while he was away." Now the Elder girl was coughing into her napkin, and the third eldest ducked her head down, her shoulders shaking with her silent laugher. The second eldest glared at them, keeping one eye on the newest arrival.  
  
"I hope I'm now intruding..."  
  
"Of course not!" My step mother said, "Sit down." She waved to the only available seat, which was (Much to her horror,) Between the second eldest and InuYasha.  
  
Miroku happily sat, moving his chair in and ignoring the way his dinner companion stiffened when he 'accidentally' brushed against her thigh, murder in her eyes.  
  
'This should be interesting...' I thought, seeing my step mother was still intent on him courting the third eldest, much to his mortification and her embarrassment, the second eldest hand twitching into a fist every time the monk brushed against her, and the first eldest taking everything in with a self satisfied look on her face.  
  
"Thank you for the meal, Mrs. we had a wonderful time,"  
  
"Don't mention it, dear." My step mother said happily, "Feel free to come back at any time. You've become practically family," InuYasha flinched again, and Rin giggled.  
  
"Well good bye!" The girl's left, the third eldest far redder than she had been when she entered. Sighing, I went to bed.  
  
O0o.o0O0o.o0O  
  
I growled on my way to school. Damn her!!! That Enustik turned off the alarm on my clock and since Rin didn't have school today, I accidentally slept in past InuYasha. I barely had time for a shower before rushing out the door, deciding to forego the cover up today.  
  
I ignored the odd looks I received on my way, more focused on getting my claws on that Damnable Bitch. I saw the monk ahead of me, and relaxed. If he was close the three Enustik girls couldn't be that far.  
  
"Monk," I growled, "where is the elder Enustik girl?" He turned and his eye widened.  
  
"Uhh... wha..." I frowned. Perhaps the second oldest had hit him a few too many times.  
  
"the elder Enustik girl, where is she?!"  
  
"Oye, Miroku, have you found the girls yet, I still need to talk to Ka-Kaa..." InuYasha stopped short when he saw me, his expression similar to his friends. My frown deepened. Something was wrong... "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
DV- And yet another cliffie!!! Don't you guys love me?  
  
'ignores readers trying to break door down screaming bloody murder.'  
  
Everyone- --;;;  
  
DV- By the way, is it a big deal if you forget a birthday?  
  
Kagome- Depends, was it a family member's birthday?  
  
DV- No  
  
Sango- Then it should be okay. Your friend should eventually forgive you, but you SHOULD try to remember things like that a little better in the future.  
  
DV- It wasn't a friend.  
  
Shippo- Then why are you worried?  
  
DV-...  
  
Kagome- It wasn't like you forgot your own birthday, was it?  
  
DV-...  
  
Everyone- O.O;;;  
  
Sango- YOU FORGOT YOUR BIRTHDAY?!?!?!?!  
  
DV- 'blushing' I couldn't help it! I have a lot on my plate right now, okay!!!  
  
Kagome- Umm, well, happy birthday!  
  
Inu- What the hell could be so important you'd forget your birthday.  
  
DV- Exams for one  
  
Kagome- You had to take EXAMS on your BIRTHDAY?!?!?!?!?!  
  
DV- Yep  
  
Kagome- Ouch  
  
DV- And I'm going down to Kentucky to visit my dad for a little while.  
  
Shippo- So?  
  
DV- He has a Web TV. No Word. Meaning No updates.  
  
'Readers stop trying to break door to listen'  
  
Kagome- Too bad, DV.  
  
Sango- How long will you be gone?  
  
DV- A month.  
  
Everyone- O.O;;; A MONTH?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
'Readers trade in battering ram, torches and pitch forks in for Wrecking ball, bazookas and swords.'  
  
DV- Ehehe... Seeya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'Takes off like a bat outta Hell,'  
  
Kagome- O.O Ah, please review, DV will get back to you as soon as she can.


	9. The letters

More wonderfully generous reviewers who wouldn't dream about being mad at me for taking so long to update!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

NefCanuck (Read and find out!!!)

restless-soul63 (Hmm... 'smirk' sorry the update took so long!)

Black wolf girl (thanks! I've got a billion more Ideas to come!!!)

sakura19892 (Here's the update!!! Thanks! I never get tired of hearing that!!!!)

firehottie (Believe it or not, this IS the soonest I could update!)

kitty kitsune (O.O Um. Thanks. I had a lot on my mind okay?!?!)

ConstantElation (Even better!!! Muwahaha!!!!!!!!!!! gotta cut back on the sugar...)

HellKeeper. (n.n)

Devilchild34 (thanks for remembering this time!!! I've done that before too.)

Newfie/B.C Girl (I did get a hold of a computer for a while, unfrtunately something big came up that exact same day and I couldn't update until now because of it.

yani (Hehe... now, we don't wanna spoil any surprises, ne?)

Sammy (I left almost a month ago. Thank you!)

HanyouBabe456 (Way ahead of you!!! Sadly, family affairs may have spoiled all that hard work. Here's the update!!!)

kittycat ( blink... blinkblink... ACK!!!!!! I never noticed that!!! Thanks for pointing it out!!!)

Serenity's Angel In Heaven (Thank you!!! Here's chapter... 9! crap, I've been gone too long...)

jen (I 'd NEVER take a story off!!! I may not be completely responsible, but I always try to see things through!!!)

Releena (How do you think I felt about being trapped without a computer?!?! n.n here's my unpdate!!!)

GoldenKitsuneHime13 (Lol I'm actually a huge Sesshy fan, mini shrine included. Maybe that's why I like to torment him so much!!!)

Magical Meg (Thank you!!! I love getting so many compliments. I can explain the royal ranks right here;

InuTashio; Western Lord.

Sessho-maru; Western Heir.

Shireikan; Eastern Lord

Miroku; Eastern Heir (He's a hanyou in this story if you missed that)

Buaiso; Northern Lord

Kouga; Northern Heir

Kagome; Heir to High throne

There ya go!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

DV- I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry I didn't update sooner!!! I meant to, but so many things got in the way!!!  
  
Chiisai- Excuses, excuses...  
  
DV- SHUT IT!!!! OH! Everyone, meet my new muse, Chiisai the fairy!!! She was given to me by my cousin for my b-day!!!  
  
Chiisai- And have spent who knows how long looking for a way out of this arrangement.  
  
DV- Come on, Chiisai, I'm not that bad!!! nn  
  
Chiisai- I am willing to give $100 to the person who gets me out of here.  
  
DV- Once again I am Sorry. I swear, I'll never take this long to update again!!!  
  
Kagome- I don't even see why you took so long this time...  
  
DV- I had a heat stroke in Kentucky.  
  
Kagome- O.O  
  
DV- It was nothing major, but I was at a fair without my dad at the time, with only my cousin. After listening to this huge lecture about releasing minors after they nearly pass out into the hands of anyone but a guardian, I got dragged to a hospital where I sat for 6 hours, in which time the only people we got a hold of were my Michigan family.  
  
Inu- I still don't see how that affects how much time you have to write.  
  
DV- Remember how I said my parents were super overprotective?  
  
Miroku- Yeah?  
  
DV- They wanted me to come home the next day. When Dad said no, they decided that would be my last visit, and that dad would have to come to Michigan if he wanted to see me, to which dad said the only way he'd allow that to happen is if they got the courts to change it. (Which they very well could, everything considered.) I spent four days trying to calm everyone down before being dragged up to out cabin until today.  
  
Sango- ...Yikes...  
  
DV- Divorced families suck. Especially when they start playing tug-o-war. You can't say of do anything without it being presumed you took a side.  
  
Kagome- DreamVixen owns no one and nothing, and begs for you forgiveness for taking so long.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%The Letter%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
INUYASHA  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?!?!?!" Mom screamed, mortified. I snorted back my laugher at the cool annoyance on Sessho-maru's face.  
  
For some reason, he'd been getting that all day. Funniest so far was Fuben's reaction to his new look. She immediately started mourning the loss of Sessho-maru's 'pretty hair.'  
  
Not that Kagura shaved it or anything, something far less serious than that. How she pulled this off, I'll never know, but I definitely owe her for the entertainment. Hopefully, Sessho-maru won't kill her before I get the chance to thank her.  
  
Oddly enough, Sango was the Only Enustik in school today. She told us Kagome caught a bug last night and had to spend today at home, and Kagura stayed behind to help her (Much to Sessho-maru's dissatisfaction.) Sango seemed pretty upset about it, too. I think the pervert's getting to her. She kept muttering about 'stupid straws' and 'cheating sisters.'  
  
"The wench," Sessho-maru growled, glaring at me as I snickered. Yep, life is good...  
  
Then, Rin came in. She stopped, blinked, and blinked again before her face split into a large grin.  
  
"Sessho-maru looks pretty!!!"  
  
(AN; I just realized this is the second time I've done this... AND it's been WAAAY over a month since my last update, too. Jeeze, I really MUST have a death wish!!! nn Gomen, I'll continue the story!!!)  
  
Mom looked worried that I'd split a gut laughing or something. 'Pretty' would be the word a seven year old girl WOULD use to describe Sessho-maru's metallic pink hair with neon yellow streaks. Sessho-maru growled again, storming off regally to the bathroom. Then the phone rang. Still chuckling, I picked it up.  
  
"Sup?" Mother gave me a disapproving look at the way I answered the phone, but I was distracted from that at my father's sharp voice.  
  
"InuYasha! I'm glad you there- Is Sessho-maru around?"  
  
"Just went into the bathroom. He should be there a while, Kagura did a number on his-!"  
  
"Never mind that, now! I need you to get to tell your mother and brother something for me!"  
  
"Sure, dad, What's up?"  
  
"It's about the Blood Sisters..."  
  
"You're joking," Sessho-maru growled, narrowing his eyes at me.  
  
"Why the hell would I joke about this?!?!?! The Blood Sisters left letters on the front doors of both the Nazos and the Kokuseis saying that they plan to fucking rob them blind in two weeks! The one on Nazo's door even said If she tried to take anything of real value out of the house, That they'd both find and take it AND kill her and anyone who stood in their way!!!" It was obvious what that message was aimed at.  
  
The Shikon no Tama.  
  
And, as much as we despised the Nazos, we couldn't allow such a powerful artifact to fall into the hands of a group of strangers. My brother frowned thoughtfully.  
  
"Does Father have the letters?"  
  
"He photocopied them, and is sending them home with the toad right now," I answered, sighing. "We don't know what they want from Onigumo, but Knowing the sort of toys he has laying around, it's probably not good,"  
  
"But why now?" Mom asked, biting her lower lip thoughtfully. "Could they know about the connection between Nazo and Kokusei?"  
  
"Impossible," Sessho-maru snorted. "Only the Four lords and their families were informed of that situation, and the list of those who are going to attempt for the throne of the high lord is completely confidential. How could they find out?"  
  
"How could they rob a man blind while police are crawling all over his lawn? How can they steal the mattress right out from under a sleeping man? How can they clean a place out in the span of a sneeze? These women have proven to be quite skilled with stealing, and there is little difference between stealing material possessions and stealing information." Sessho-maru and I stared at my mother. "What? Women can't think, too?"  
  
"Momma, can Shippo come over tomorrow?" Rin asked from her tea party table.  
  
"We'll see, sweetie, we'll see," Mom said.  
  
DING DONG!  
  
"That's Jaken," Sessho-maru said, standing up.  
  
"Milord Sessho-maru! Here are the letters you father wanted you to see!!!" Sessho-maru took the letters, and gave the toad a hard glare that sent him running before scanning over them.  
  
"Well?" I asked impatiently. Silently, he dumped the letters into my lap. Growling at him, I picked up the top one.  
  
Dearest Kokusei Family,  
  
I know you've never met us personally (Not really anyways,) but  
we know a great deal about you. You have committed a number of  
terrible crimes, some of which have affected us personally in ways  
you cannot fathom. Actually, It is because of your greed that the  
Blood Sisters came to be, so I suppose I owe you some thanks.  
Allow me to express my gratitude by stealing all the material items  
you received by theft or murder in the first place on the night of  
May 25 at 10:10 PM.  
  
Don't try to hide. We are ALWAYS watching. Close enough for  
you to see us without seeing who we really are. Think you can  
guess? You're welcome to try...  
  
With Love from the Blood Sisters,  
  
Ogi (AN; For anyone who's forgotten or hasn't made the connection, that's Kagura,)  
  
"One of Onigumo's old victims? That really narrows it down for us..." I snorted. I don't think even HE knows the number of people he's pissed off.  
  
"Read the other one," Sessho-maru ordered. I glared at him in annoyance, but opened the second letter anyways. Asshole was always trying to tell me what to do...  
  
Dear Nazo family (And all others who read this),  
  
This is in regards to a serious crime you committed in the past. I  
know you thought you got away with it, and that there is no  
evidence to link you to the crime, but I know better than the fools  
you work with. It took ages for some of them to even guess at  
what I already know. And your crimes affect me personally more  
than them. Which Is why I decided to make you my final victim.  
  
Don't try any of your tricks. I've been watching you since I was  
born, and know you better than your own daughter. Then again,  
Kikyou isn't exactly the brightest light bulb, is she?  
  
(I snickered slightly at that.)  
  
Anyways, if you remove anything from your house that you think  
I may be interested in, I will personally slit your throat and kill all  
in my way of getting back what's mine. Don't test me, Teki Nazo.  
All I need is the slightest reason and I'd be more than happy to kill  
you.  
  
That said, see you on May 25th at 10:15 PM.  
  
With Love from the Blood Sisters,  
  
Yumi (AN; Kagome. If it sounds a little OOC, keep in mind that this woman killed Kagome's parents right in front of her.)  
  
"I think I like this Yumi girl." I said, grinning. Sessho-maru gave me an annoyed look.  
  
"Do you really want to think about what a bunch of thieves would do with the Shikon no Tama?" I glared at him.  
  
"I didn't say we should let them take it! I just said I liked the way she thinks."  
  
"We're going to have to set up a defense around the jewel," Sessho- maru said, ignoring me again, "It doesn't matter what they take from Onigumo, but the Shikon no Tama is too invaluable to lose. InuYasha, You will be charged with protecting Kikyou,"  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!! Why me?!?!?!"  
  
"You dated her." I glared at him.  
  
"And what the hell will you be doing?!"  
  
"According to these letters, the Blood Sisters are not far. I will be seeking out suspects and finding clues to their identities,"  
  
"So you get to play detective and I have to baby sit a whiney cheating bitch? How the Hell is that fair?!?!?!"  
  
"Seniority, dear brother, Seniority." I growled. How the fuck did Sessho-maru always end up pulling rank on me?! I was too pissed off at him at the moment to tell him his hair had turned from pink to green. Ah well. At least the situation couldn't get any worse.  
  
"Did you hear? The Blood Sisters are going to attack Kikyou's house!"  
  
"Yeah, they even threatened to kill her!!!"  
  
"That's not even the craziest part!!! I hear that as soon as InuYasha heard about this, he rushed over to protect her!!!"  
  
"So, they're a couple again?"  
  
"That's so sweet!!! I'd love a man to play MY knight in shining armor!!!" I growled as the brainless twits giggled and moved as a pack down the hall. I wasn't sure if I was more pissed off at myself for the fucking jinx or Fuben for being such a Goddamn gossip!!!  
  
It was lunch, and I was already more than ready to kick the ass of the next person that asked about me and Kikyou.  
  
"InuYasha! What's the deal with you and Kikyou?"  
  
BAM!!!!!  
  
"Ouch." Sango winced, looking at the crumpled mess that was Miroku. "If that's how you treat your friends, I feel sorry for your enemies."  
  
"What's the matter?" Kagome asked, obviously concerned. I sighed.  
  
"You hear all this shit about the Blood Sisters?"  
  
"Yes, but I figured it was all rumors."  
  
"It's not."  
  
"WHAAAAAAT?!?!?!"  
  
"It's not all rumors."  
  
"So you really DID get back together with Kikyou?!"  
  
"WHAT? No!!!!!!"  
  
"But you just said-!"  
  
"I meant the part about me having to protect her from the Blood Sisters because they're out to kill her is true!!! The rest is just Bullshit." Kagome blinked.  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Yeah, I get stuck with the clingy bitch while Sessho-maru's off playing Nancy Drew," (AN; Me no own.)  
  
"...Nancy Drew?" Kagura asked, an eyebrow disappearing under her bangs.  
  
"yeah. He's trying to find out Who the Blood Sisters are."  
  
'Thunk!' I turned to see Sango, who had been begrudgingly helping Miroku up, drop him like a hot potato.  
  
"Does he have any leads?" Kagome asked quickly. I turned back to her. What the...  
  
"Just that two have a grudge against Onigumo and one has a grudge against Teki Nazo, Kikyou's mother. Meaning it could be about half the people in Japan,"  
  
"Nothing else?" Kagura asked.  
  
"Nah. He spent most of last night trying to fix his hair." Kagome blinked a few times in confusion, and I couldn't help but grin as Sessho- maru approached the table, his eyes fixed on Kagura.  
  
"Fix his- OH MY GOD!!!!!!!" I couldn't help but crack up at the look on Kagome's face upon seeing Sesshomaru's Tangerine hair. Sessho-maru, on the other hand, ignored her.  
  
"I will make sure you suffer for this, Enustik," he growled at Kagura. She just smiled.  
  
"I can take anything you throw at me, Sessho-maru. Anything you throw,"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
DV- Will Kagura end up eating her words? Will Sessho-maru ever get his hair back to normal? Will InuYasha end up tormented by Kikyou? (Duh!) Will anyone find out the true identities of the Blood Sisters? Tune in next time for-!  
  
InuYasha- You've been watching too many of your mom's soaps.  
  
DV- I can't help it! nn Anyways, I'm still a little mad at The Bold and The Beautiful for killing Rose.  
  
Everyone- O.O  
  
Chiisai- Yes, folks, it's true. DreamVixen is both an obsessive twit AND a twig!!!  
  
DV- Why you-!!!  
  
Kagome- Twig?  
  
DV- One of the horrible moments at the hospital.  
  
Sango- One of?  
  
DV- Yeah. First, they poked my finer, then they took my blood pressure so many times, I couldn't use my arm for an hour, THEN I was left waiting for hours for someone to tell the doctor it was okay to check up on me, then when the doctor DID check up on me, it took like, two seconds and I was left waiting hours for a car to come and pick me up. While we were waiting, my cousin told me they had been considering sticking an IV in me (To which I promply responded that anyone who came near me with an IV would be told where they could stick it.) AND that this nurse pulled my cousin aside to ask if I was anorexic, (Which had my cousin rolling with laugher, considering I've been known to eat eight times my own body weight on a slow day.) I'm not, let me assure you, but the saddest part is, that's not the first time I've been asked that.  
  
Chiisai- Her friends have been teasing her a lot about that recently, so she's a tad bit out of it. She's always been very self conscious about her weight.  
  
DV- I'm not a twig, I'm not. I'm 5 foot 5, 6 inches, and weigh 115 lbs. DOES THAT SOUND LIKE AN ANOREXIC PERSON TO YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!


	10. The auction

REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And a big thanks and welcome to the mediaminer reviews!!!!!!!!

Fanfiction;

YOUKO N KAGOME (Anorexia is an eating disorder where you think you're fat, and there for don't eat anything. Though I have been accused of ADHD, which is a hyperactivity disorder, too...)

HanyouBabe456 (Sorry, it's a magic thing!!! Or else I'd do it on the monkey/brats I call brothers... I hear ya about the stupid pranks!!! and I know... hehehe...)

Devilchild34 (Thank you!!! I hope this was soon enough for you!!!)

CorruptedAngel (10 months? Wow, I'm flattered!!!!!! here's the update!!!!!!!!!)

RaVeN222 (THANK YOU!!!!!!!!! 'glomps' finally, others who feel my pain!!!!!!!!!)

restless-soul63 (I was addicted to it in 6th grade. I still love a good mystery. Maybe that's why I like Detective Konan (Case Closed) so much...

blackestheart (Yeah, It's genetic in my family. People used to sneak my grandpa extra food when he was growing up because they thought he didn't get enough to eat...)

Anonymous (Thank you!!!)

FoxylilRven (See, I think so, too, but I LOOK skinnier than I actually am.)

Serenity's Angel In Heaven (Thank you!!!!!!! I love being told my material is funny!!!!)

Inuyasha's Favorite Fan ( one of my cousins tried to strangle me for that, Claiming NO ONE messed which HER Sessho's hair!!! (She was my insparation for Fuben,) and don't worry, Kagura's not done with Sesshomaru...)

Inuyasha-Freak15 (You'll have to see!!!!!!!!!)

lilmoonDemon (I know, that's what makes this so fun. Believe it or not, I'm a Sesshomaru fan. But my all time favorite bishi is Dark from DNAngel. Dark... 'sigh')

NefCanuck (Sango was surprised to hear that Sesshomaru was hunting them, and Kagome tried to cover it up. Plus, InuYasha's a ad too thick to notice. (No offence meant to Inu fans.)

GoldenKitsuneHime13 (As can I... Like I said, my cousin is still shunning me for that.)

Elda Aranel (Thank you!!! You DO gotta feel sort of sorry for him... okay, maybe not.)

Syke Frost (Don't forget, this is thier last mission and they plan to dissapear after this. They don't care f they're figured out, (Actually, they might welcome it) so long as it's after thier job, and since Kagura works at the police station, it'd be very easy to 'accidentally' disturb the evidence...)

Sayo-chan (thank you!!! I know, but I can't help it. I TRYto gain wieght, but my motabilism is too fast (My friend claims I'm the only person she knows that can eat a large pizza and LOSE 8 lbs, which sadly enough, happened once.) Yeah, that's what annoys me!!! Even I'M too fat to be anorexic!!!)

Silver Rain Drops (Thank you!!! I just receintly started doing so (last chappie had Inu's name in cap at the beginning, and this one has Kagome's.) Yes, they figured out the girls weren't human after the whole thing with the handprint, and since Inu was part of a Taiyoukai family, it was presumed they knew about him. It is pretty confusing, though.)

Jasmine Starlight (Actually, in the mangas, InuYasha is spelt Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru Sessho-Maru, but considering that it's less for me to type, I'll do it your way)

HellKeeper (Thanks!!!)

shakes-zero (Thank you!!! I dunno, 10, maybe 11 more chapters? I don't plan that sort of thing, but the one story I finished so far was 21 chapters long. I'll try!!!)

doggiebaby8i8 (thank you!!!)

KeeraSango (Wow, thanks!!! Yeah, that seemed like something InuYasha would say in that situation. I KNOW!!! The family thing is worst, though. Thank you!!! I'll try!!!)

Mediaminer;

Sundragon (My first midiaminer review!!!!!!!!! Yeah, that ticks me off that people expect people to look a certain way. Especially when they can't help it. I just do my thing and don't have any sort of health disorders because of it, so I just ignore what anyone else says.)

??????????????????? (like your penname. Erm, Okay!)

IceYoukaiEnchantress (Thank you!!! Here's my update!!!!!!!!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DV- I can guarantee a lot of you are gonna be pissed at me for a something that happens this chapter.

Chiisai- Is that really something you wanna bet?

DV- I'll stake my writing career on it!!!

Chiisai- Does that mean if they like it, you won't write anymore?

DV- No reason to sound so heartbroken.

Kagome- O.O DV, I think someone played one of your own tricks on you...

DV- Huh?

Inu- You're hair...

DV- Oh, no! I just got tired of being a plain old brunette, so...

Sango- You dyed your hair blue?!?!

DV- Streaked. Dyed and streaked are two completely different things. I STREAKED my hair blue.

Shippo- riiight...

Kagome- Our newly blue authoress doesn't own anyone except the monkey, so please refrain from any and all legal suits against her.

DV- You have an upcoming language test don't you?

Kagome- It's that obvious?

Chiisai- Yep...

DV- Now if you'll excuse me, I have a super secret shelter to cower in...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%The Auction%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

KAGOME

"No Saru, bad monkey! Shippo doesn't need a slice of three layered chocolate ice cream cake for lunch," I almost shuttered at the thought. The chimp grumbled slightly, but put the cake back in the fridge.

"YOU GUYS READY YET?!?!?!" I called out, tying the last of the lunches.

"Do you remember where I put my backpack, sis?!"

"Check under the couch!!!" I yelled back, leaving the kitchen as Sango rushed in, backpack in one hand, dirty laundry basket pressed against her hip with her free hand and a piece of toast clenched between her teeth. Kanna sat calmly on the couch, a book about advance psychology in her arms, ready to leave at a moments notice. Kagura stood by the door, also ready and fingering the feathers on her bracelet. Normally, she only relied on the feathers she stuck in her hair, but ever since she started this feud with Sesshomaru, she'd been becoming more and more paranoid by the day.

"Kohaku! Souta! Shippo! Sango! Let's go, we're gonna be late!!!" my brothers, son and older sister all came charging into the room in various stages of Monday morning muss. I sighed and straightened Shippo up as much as I could before everyone urried out the door and off to school.

"Kagura, If you jump one more time, I'm gonna smack you so hard with Hirakotsu you'll forget why your even scared of Sesshomaru in the first place." Sango threatened, glaring at our older sister.

"I'm with Sango on this one," I said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, "All your fidgeting is starting to make ME nervous."

"I'm not fidgeting," Kagura said, frowning at me before turning a glare to Sango, "And I'm NOT afraid of Sesshomaru. I just know that he's planning on doing something today and want to be on guard."

"HI!!!!!!" All three of us yelped in shock, and almost stumbled into the younger girl in front of us. I blinked at her as soon as my heart stopped pounding.

"Koharu?" I asked. Then I could feel my cheeks heat up.

Koharu was a sophmore who actually should have still been in middle school, but skipped ahead two grades. She had an oversized crush on Miroku and seemed like an obliviously cheerful girl. Being a grade ahead of her, we rarely spoke, but she seemed really nice.

Just imagine what the newspapers would say if they found out all three of the Blood Sisters were startled by a 13 year old girl. Kagura obviously wasn't the only one who was becoming entirely too paranoid.

"Are you three okay?" Koharu asked, frowning in concern.

"Fine," Kagura said, waving a hand to dismiss the question, "Is there a reason you stopped us?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah!" She said, falling right back into her cheerful chirp. "As you probably know by now, the SeniorJunior prom is coming up in a few weeks, and the school has been having loads of fund raisers to make it the best prom ever!!!" She said, sounding eerily like a telemarketer, "And I've been put in charge of a special fundraiser called the Gentleman's Auction. It's where twenty voluntary Juniors and Seniors are auctioned off to the highest bidder. Once sold, the ladies have to do whatever the guys tell them to (With certain limits, of course,) until Prom, when the guy and girl will accompany each other. The girls even have to forgo their regular classes in favor for the boy's classes. For the girls, the cost of prom tickets is paid for in full and a free limo is sent to pick her and her date up AND they get one hundred and fifty dollars towards a prom dress!!!"

"And what does this have to do with us?" Sango asked suspiciously.

"Hehe... W-well, so far we've had 17 girl's sign up voluntarily, and I was just wondering..."

"No."

"I think not,"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Come on!!! You three are the prettiest girls in school!!!! If guys hear you'll be there, we're sure to raise tons of money!!!!!!!!!" Koharu pleaded.

"All the more reason."

"If this fundraiser flops, I'll get into loads of trouble!!!! I may even have to drop back to my proper grade!!! The principal's been looking for a reason to throw me back into middle school since I came here!!!! Please, I'm begging you!!!!!!" I sighed.

"When's the auction?" I asked dejectedly. Koharu immediately brightened.

"Today right after school!!! We're supplying outfits for the auction. Thank you SO much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and with that, Koharu skipped off.

"Kagome." Sango said in a calm, reasonable tone, "Do you have any idea how much I want to strangle you right now?"

"Come on, guys! You didn't want to see her get kicked out of school because of us, did you?"

"We could've volunteered someone else," Kagura said "Do you have ANY idea what kind of chaos you brought upon us for the next seven hours?"

"Gimme a break, you two, you make it sound like we're gonna be tortured or something," I said completely unfazed by their fury. "I mean, what are the chances that a guy we hate is gonna buy us?"

"Ah, Sango my dear! I hear you are one of the willing participants in the Gentleman's Auction?"

"What do you care?" Sango asked, suspiciously.

"I simply was wondering how high I should bid!" Miroku said happily before kissing a frozen Sango's hand, bowing to me and Kagura, and taking his leave.

I decided it was in my best interest to head to class early when I saw Sango's hand twitching dangerously.

I groaned painfully as I plopped into my usual seat at lunch. Silently, I prayed the girl's wouldn't mention anything about the auction...

"It's your own fault you're stressed out, you know. If you hadn't volunteered all of us into this stupid fundraiser, this would just be a normal, bleary Monday morning,"

...Which was apparently too much to ask.

"Twenty-three different boys offered to put a bid in for me. Kouga's been scraping up all the cash he can find and Kikyou made some stupid comment about me not being able to get a date by myself." Actually, the comment was something along the lines that I couldn't get a date without selling myself off like some kind of desperate whore, but I really would rather not see what Sango would do to her if she heard that.

"Ouch." Kagura said, blinking, "I've only had twelve boys offer and one supposedly snide comment from Fuden, who wouldn't know an insult if it smacked her in the face."

"I've only had six boys brave enough to offer, not counting Miroku." Sango grumbled. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You sound upset, Sango." My older sister blushed.

"W-well, of course I am!!! Why wouldn't I be upset about being harassed like this?!?!"

"Liar. You're upset more boys aren't asking you out." Now Sango's face went a stunning shade of crimson.

"What are you talking about?!?! I spent every day since puberty getting perverts and losers to back off, why would I be upset no one wants to take me to some stupid dance?" I sighed. She was upset, alright. Sometimes I really wished my sisters would open up to people outside of our family a little more...

"What dance?" I turned to see the men had finally graced us with their presence. Deciding not to comment on Sesshomaru's lime green hair (Kagura had reluctantly told me the spell she put on his shower should wear off in a week, then his hair would return to normal.) I kept my eyes on InuYasha, who had asked the question.

"The Prom is coming up in a few weeks. Where have you been?"

"Trying to de-latch Kikyou Nazo from my arm. I'm supposed to keep an eye on her, remember? Anyways, what's the big deal with the prom?"

"...I kind of volunteered us into a fundraiser."

"Really? Which one? They have so fucking many..."

"Ehehe..." I sank into my seat at the looks on Kagura and Sango's face. We all knew how InuYasha would respond to this after everything that's been going on.

"The Gentleman's Auction." Kagura said, smirking without an ounce of pity. I was slightly concerned with the way Sesshomaru's ear twitched, but said nothing, considering the whole cafeteria when silent at the yell of;

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Several people ran for the door when they saw the commotion was at our table. I guess the incident with Saru left a lasting impression...

"It's a good cause, and the girl in charge would've gotten in trouble if she didn't get three more girls."

"ARE YOU NUTS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"No, just too nice for her own good," Miroku said in amusement.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT GUYS DO TO GIRL LIKE YOU WHEN THEY HAVE TO DO WHATEVER THEY SAY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Why don't you tell me," I said, already turning away. Really, we were already signed up, so it wasn't open for discussion. I was more than a little surprised when InuYasha fell momentarily silent.

"What?" Okay... Was he feeling alright?

"You're a guy, so tell me what guys do to girls like me who have to obey them for a few weeks."

"...keh," I blinked as InuYasha simply sat down, apparently dropping the subject.

"You okay, InuYasha?" I asked, uncertainly. Sure, I didn't WANT another lecture, but I was expecting one. And any and all abnormal behavior from anyone I know was never a good sign for me.

"Fine." He said shortly. I sighed.

"You know there are rules in the auction. The guy who gets me can't do anything I might consider a violation of my personal space. If he does, the whole deal gets dropped in a heartbeat." After I found out that Kouga was going to bid on me, I did some serious reading up on the rules.

"Whatever." Yep, InuYasha was definitely scaring me now. I only hoped he wouldn't actually work in mythology today, or that would be a sign of the apocalypse.

"I'm gonna kill you for this Kagome," Sango said, glaring at me as she clutched the beach towel that was draped over her shoulders, hiding her form, closer.

"I'm sure it can't get THAT bad..." I said, wringing my own towel nervously and making a mental note to check my sheets tonight. Sango once slipped snakes into a girls blankets when she pissed her off, and I didn't WANT to think about what she's do to me, sister or not. (AN; My brother actually did something like that to me once, only it was his pet hamster. Trust me when I say it's not fun to wake up and see a rodent staring back at you. Beady red eyes... 'shutter' I got him back, though. Big time. 'evil smirk.')

"May I have your attention, please!!! The auction will start as soon as everyone settles down!!!" The murmur of the crowd we couldn't see stopped, "Thanks you. Now, We're going in alphabetical order, starting with the Zs and making our way to the As. If you want to bid on a girl, hold up your paddle and declare the amount you want to bid. We'll be keeping track of who put in what bid. If you win you must follow the rule carefully. If you infringe upon the girl in any way shape or form, not only will the whole deal be terminated, but you may face legal prosecution as well. That said, Let's introduce the first girl!!!"

We pretty much zoned out as girl after girl was 'bought.' Each of us fidgeting as much as our personalities would allow, and wincing when we heard the girl before Sango bought off.

"Next, we have a real devil's girl, Enustik, Sango!!!"

"Good luck," I muttered as my sister dropped her towel made her way out to the stage.

"The bidding will start, as usual, at $10. Do I hear 10?"

"15"

"15 I got 15 do I hear 20?"

"35."

"35. do I have 40?"

"50!!!" There was a murmur at that, and I sank guiltily into my chair. Sango was gonna kill me...

"$50! Going once, twice, SOLD! To the cutie in the back with the ponytail and the violet eyes."

"Kagome?"

"I know, Kagura." Sango would murder me with her bare hands for being solely responsible for all the time she's be forced to spend with Miroku Houshi for the next few weeks...

"Next we have yet another Enustik, Kagura!!!" As mean as it sounds, I was silently thanking the gods for making 'u' come after 'o.' I wanted to stall this as long as possible.

"Once again, we'll start at 10-!"

"100." There was a murmur of shock, and I completely fell out of my chair.

"W-w-what?!?!?!"

"I bid $100."

"Right. Ah, well, 100 then, do I hear 105? No? Once, twice, sold to the loaded man next to the cutie in the back.

Well, on the bright side, Sango wouldn't kill me for the thing with Miroku. Bad thing is, it's because Kagura would've already killed me for having her sold to Sesshomaru...

"Next we have the final Enustik, Kagome!!!!!" I sighed and dropped my towel, revealing the fire engine red bikini for the world to see and walking out onto stage. I avoided eye contact with Sango and Kagura, who were standing next to their dates and more than likely mentally arguing over who had more right to slaughter me slowly and painfully.

"Well then, We'll start at $10. Do I hear 10?"

"25!" Kouga shouted, holding up a paddle.

"25, do I hear 30?"

"40!" I nearly fell over as InuYasha held up his own paddle. So that's why!!!

"40! I've got 40, anyone for 45?"

"50!" Kouga shouted again, garing at InuYasha.

"60!"

"70!"

"80!" Someone shoot me...

"Easy, boys, let's keep it clean!!!" A few people snickered as InuYasha and Kouga continued to glare at each other, and I turned as red as my bathing suit.

"200," I stiffened at the familiar voice, hoping against hope he did NOT just say that.

By now, I had figured fate really wanted to kick my ass today. I just hadn't realized what a sick, twisted sense of humor fate had until I found myself staring into the crimson eyes of Naraku Kokusei as he held up a paddle, a smirk on his face. My stomach started fluttering and only one coherent thought came to mind.

Shit.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kagome- DV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mob of angry readers trying to break door down.

Inu- Where the hell is she?!?!?!

Chiisai- She took a temporary leave of absence until all the threatening reviews she's sure to receive for this stop.

Kagome- Naraku? NARAKU?!?!?! NARAKUUUUUUU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Sango- Calm down, Kagome...

Inu- What the hell is she thinking?!?!?!

Chiisai- Fate ain't the only one with the twisted sense of humor.

Miroku- That IS a rather harsh cliffie...

Chiisai- DV left a note...

Shippo- How come you didn't say so earlier?

Chiisai- and stop you guys from cursing DV? Are you nuts!!!!!!!

Everyone- 'sweat drop,'

Note- Hehe... I know you all are mad at me, but let me explain a few things. First off, the auction is NOT over!!! I'm only considering letting Naraku win.

Kagome- WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Note- Also, I finally convinced my parents to let me have a little freedom, and now have my own e-mail address and AIM. I'm going to give them to you guys, and you are free to use them, but I really, REALLY don't want to see any threatening e-mails or such.

Chiisai- 'snort' Like that'll stop 'em.

Note- Anyways, my e-mail is and my AIM is CaFfiNeChAoS. Like I said, you are free to use, them, just refrain from using threats. God knows what my parents will do if they find out All I'm getting by e-mail is deaththreats...

Chiisai- That would actually be very interesting...

Note- PS. Any and all blame for the sick humor of this chapter falls upon Chiisai, considering she IS my muse and a VERY sarcastic fairy-person.

Chiisai- WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Miroku- Well, that screamed, I hope you enjoyed this chapter (Other than the cruel cliffhanger, anyways). And remember DreamVixen didn't say anything about threats in REVIEWS...

VERY, VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I RECIEVED THIS E-MAIL FROM A FRIEND BEFORE I WAS GOING TO PUT THIS UP, AND DECIDED TO POST IT HERE!!! PLEASE READ AND LEND YOUR SUPPORT TO THE KITTIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This is so terrible. A site that we were able to shut last year has   
returned. We have to try to shut it down again! )  
A Japanese man in New York breeds and sells kittens that are called BONSAI  
CATS. That would sound cute, if it weren't kittens that were put in to  
little bottles after being given a muscle relaxant and then locked up for  
the rest of their lives!!  
The cats are fed through a straw and have a small tube for their faces. The  
skeleton of the cat will take on the form of the bottle as the kitten grows.  
The cats never get the opportunity to move. They are used as original and  
exclusive souvenirs. These are the latest trends in New York, China,  
Indonesia and New Zealand. If you think you can handle it, view and have a look at the methods being used to put these  
little kittens into bottles. This petition needs 500 names, so please put  
your one name on  
it!!!  
Copy the text into a new email and put your name on the bottom, then send  
it to everyone you know!  
1) Vicky Pratt, Canada  
2) Alanna Julian, Kitchener, Canada  
3) Tim Mathias, Kitchener, Canada  
4) Erin Lindsay, Kitchener, Canada  
5) Jody Fischer, Kichener, Canada  
6) Jessica Walters, Kitchener, ON  
7) Kathryn Sutton, Peterborough, ON  
8) Julia Fife, Peterbrough, ON  
9) Melody Thomas, Peterborough, ON, Canada  
10) Chrissy Ontario Canada BR   
11) Cheryl- Ontario Canada  
12) Katie-Quebec Canada  
13) Kendra Kearns-Quebec Canada  
14) Jodi TubmanShawville Quebec Canada  
15) EmilyOntario Canada  
16) Lauren Hall-Ontario Canada  
17) Kristen Logan- Ontario Canada  
18) Adriana Hinson - Ontario Canada  
19) Alysha McLeod- Ontario, Canada  
20) Andrew Stewart - Ontario Canada  
21) Caitlin Langdon - Ontario,Canada   
22) Katie Dunngian- Ontario, Canada  
23) Katie Dewson- Ontario, Canada  
24) Nicole R- Ontario, Canada  
25) SHARON KENNEDY - Ontario, Canada (that's so twisted!!)  
26) Katherine Graham- Ontario, Canada  
27) samantha fox-Ontario, Canad  
28) wendy fox-Ontario, Canada  
29) steven fox- Onyario, Canada  
30) mallory fox-ontario, canada  
31) Jessica Fox-Ontario, Canada  
32) Anne McLagan, Ontario Canada  
33) magda trzos, Ontario,Canada  
34) Isabelle  
35) Jennifer, Sedalia, Kentucky   
36)Mckenna,Monroe,Michagin  
37)Kayley Ontario,Canada  
38) Casie Ontario,Canada  
39)maghan ontario,canada  
40)Lana Ontario, Canada  
41) Nicole Wilk, Ontario, Canada  
42) Erin Fuller, Ontario, Canada (who would make a faion trend out of living beings?!)  
43) Koye Theophilus (poor kitties)  
44) Annie J. Hartwig (what a sick minded jerk!!)

45) Bill G. Hartwig

46) Mertie B. Hartwig

47) Miyako Mitsukuri

48) Emily Ye

49) Jenny Lee (That is soo wrong! Poor kitties!)

SO PLEASE SIGN AND SAVE THESE POOR KITTIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. The Ultimate Bidoff and an Impromptu Eng...

YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fanfiction reviews;

Youka-White-Kitsune (Yeah, every elementary school teacher I ever had thought I had ADHD. I had a freaky reaction to ritalin, so mom took me off it. She got into a huge fight with my 4th grade teacher because of it. It was so awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

FoxylilRaven (I'll send you the list via e-mail.)

HellKeeper _('fires of hell rise up around DV' _MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!)

Secret-punk-rocker16 (Finally, someone who appreciates my creativity!!!!!)

Youko n Kagome (You sign up by e-mail. I can send you one, If you'd like.)

shakes-zero (I'm a kitty lover, but my dad's not. He says he used to throw them on to roofs by thier tails. T.T)

NefCanuck ('cocks head' Ya think? I could probably do worse...)

Vengeance4love23 (Thanks!)

blackestheart (sorry i couldn't get the list to you, but I lost the e-mail and i'm pretty sure Uncle John threw it away or something... I'll still be happy to send to the list, though,)

moovache (Thank you! I hate it when pulls that kind of crap!!!)

GoldenKitsuneHime13 (No one's tried to blow me up yet, but I'm not holding my breath that people will forgive me... Am I really so evil?)

Purity.::.of.::.Darkness ('gulps' Is there really any reason to resort to violence?)

firehottie (here's the update!!!)

SakuraMona (I agree. There are people like that in every culture, though. Thank you!)

Devilchild34 (I know... 'sniff' anyone who's ever met me could tell you I'm a major cat lover.)

Wintry Enchantress (O.O;;;;;;;;; Now that's just cruel!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

CrystalGem (Well, here ya go!!!)

Newfie/B.C Girl (Thank you! Well, that makes two I don't have to worry about killing me...)

HN-I-Love-Inuyasha (Well, this is 11 pgs on word, so I hope that's long enough for you...)

jokermanequin (No, I'm still alive (Though not for much longer...) I've just been super busy. Thank you!!!!!!!!!! That's so sweet!!!!!!! Sure I'll e-mail you!!!)

blackestheart (I haven't had the time to be bored. As a matter of Fact, mom's told me that unless I start getting at least an hour more of sleep, she'd take my computer away!!! I'm on AIM right now, but sadly, whenever I'm on, no one else is... 'sigh')

part time angel (Here's chappie 11!)

Hiei81 (O.O; 'sigh' Is there really any need for such language? I mean, really...)

Mediaminer reviews;

somel (Hmm... Can't say for sure. People will start dying as soon as it fits in well with my plot.)

AW (Thank you!!! Here quite a bit more for ya!)

Silver Shadow (Wow, thanks!!!!!!!! Hehe... I'm a bad girl... Yeah, the kitsune is my favorite demon, if you can't tell. ;)

ywyw (Thanks!!! Here's my update!!!!!!!)

DV- Sorry this took so long to get up!!! I'm gonna delete a few of my stories so I can keep up with the more popular ones, as much as it kills me to do so. T.T

Kagome- You could always put them up again later.

DV- True...

Inu- Now hurry up with the story, bitch!!!!!!!!

DV- Damn it, dog boy, for the last time I'm a fox not a dog and-!_ 'pauses.'_ Wait. Hurry up? You WANT me to start the chapter?!?!?!

Inu- err... The sooner you do, the sooner the story ends!!!!!!

Miroku- Actually, I'm quite curious about how this chapter will turn out as well. So many rich men combating for the fair heart of our lovely miko... _'hand reaching for Kagome's butt,'_

Sango- Think about it, And I'll personally make sure you lose the ability to have children as soon as the story ends

Chiisai- _'snickering'_ I love this story...

DV- _'cocks head.' _What makes you think I stole Inuyasha? I'm just borrowing them without the explicit authorization of Rimoku Takahashi. Hehehe... _'beams at bound and gagged lawyers and police officers'_ right guys?

The Ultimate Bid-Off and an Impromptu Engagement

SANGO

_Shit!_ I thought, staring at Naraku. There was no way the son of the bastard that killed my family would get my little sister all alone like that!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"...O...okay, we have... have two hundred... anyone for 205?"

"250!!!!!!!!!!" Kouga shouted out.

"300!!!!!!!!!" InuYasha retaliated.

"That's it?!?!" Kagura hissed.

"It's all I have on me!!!!!!!!" InuYasha hissed back.

"450." Naraku said calmly.

"450! Going once, twice..."

"I still have 200 I could lend you," Miroku told InuYasha.

"500!!!!!!!!" InuYasha yelled out.

"Okay, and a bid of 500 smackers from-"

"700,"

"Wow. Where's this guy getting all his money..."

"I've got 250," I hissed to InuYasha. If Naraku won this...

"750!!!!!!!!!!"

"800," I shot Sesshomaru and Kagura pleading glances. Sesshomaru growled and Kaugra started fishing through her purse

"I'll lend you 400, brother, but not a penny more," I was suddenly very thankful we all got such big payouts. Between our 'after school job' and these three guys being royalty, there was no way Naraku had the money to out bid us.

1150!!!!!!!!" There was a murmur from the crowd.

"3000," How much money did Onigumo give this kid?!?!?!?!?!

"I'll give you 4962," Kagura said, after rummaging through her purse.

"Going once,"

"Where the hell did you get all that money?!?!?!"

"Working." Kagura said with a smirk.

"Twice,"

"How much is that?!" Miroku asked, frowning.

"Fuck the math- 6000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"6000!!!!!!!!! We have 6000 big ones on the little Enustik girl, any more high rollers? No? Then the winner is-!"

"6500," Naraku bid.

"Do we have enough money?!" I asked anxiously.

"I don't think so..." Miroku said dejectedly.

"6500 going once!"

"Well, where else can we get some fucking cash?!" Kagura hissed.

"Twice!" InuYasha growled and glared at Naraku, anger flashing in his eyes. "Sold!!! For the highest bid in the history of this school, $3500, to the dark haired guy in the far corner."

(DV; AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _'running away from furious fans,' _WAIT!!!! Don't kill me!!!!!! Wait to see what I'm planning!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

InuYasha grumbled something under his breath and stormed out of the gym as Kagome slowly made her way towards Naraku, obviously dreading the next few weeks.

Kagura... 

Yes, Sango?

Do you have a good reason for all this shit that's happening, cause I can't think of anything and I don't want Kagome blaming our bad vibes for her new boyfriend or something like that, 

Murphy's Law?

Works for me, 

Two hours later, I was on a jog in the park. Kagome hadn't said a word since the auction, then as soon as we got home shut herself in her room. Kagura was still trying to coax her out, but I decided to leave it to big sis alone after Kagome threatened to tell Miroku I enjoyed some rather indicative videos I had no doubt the pervert owned.

Really, All I did was suggest she turn the bad situation around and get a better look at Naraku's house by being invited over. It wasn't like I wanted her to have sex with him or anything!!!

I sighed and nodded at guy who was sitting on a bench. God, sometimes our life was so annoying. Don't get me wrong, I love my makeshift family, but sometimes I just wanted to stop. I didn't know if it was from guilt, or fear, or if I just wanted a new life. Probably the last. I sometimes envied normal people. The ones who only worried about work and friends, the guy they liked and minor problems in the family. I hated having to put up with all those AND worrying about the police AND trying to punish those the law couldn't.

Sometimes I got so scared for me, and the girls. If even one of us ever got caught, everything we worked for, everything we wanted, all of it would vanish.

Sighing again, I sat down on one end of a teeter-totter. No matter what pretty words or reasons we gave, there was only one way to describe us. The Blood Sister were a bunch of underhanded thieves, no way around it. I smiled bitterly at a tree. Mom and Dad would REALLY be proud to see me now... the embodiment of what they most despised in life.

I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt the teeter-totter level off. Whirling around, I met the amused violet eyes of-

"Miroku?!?!?!"

"Surprised to see me?" I glared distrustfully at the lecher.

"What are you doing here?!?!" If he'd been stalking me I swear...

"Miioku!!! Miioku!!!!" I blinked as a three year old with a gaped tooth grin tottered over to my persistent admirer, hugging his leg. "Mama's here!!!" A young woman came over, putting one hand on the child's head and smiling at Miroku.

"Sorry I'm late. My professor wanted me to stay over a while to work on something."

"It was no problem, Kokai-san," He said with a charming smile. "I enjoy every minute I spent with the children," Kokai laughed and picked the little girl up.

"Thank you so much, Miroku," She said with a relieved smile, "You don't know how much I appreciate what you do," Miroku waved his hand in a carefree manner.

"Think nothing of it, Kokai-san," He said airily. Then the woman noticed me.

"Oh!!! Is this your girlfriend, Miroku?"

"No," Miroku sighed sadly before I could protest myself, "Sadly such a vision of beauty is out of my grasp. This is Enustik Sango, a classmate of mine." She smiled at me and held out a hand.

"I'm Kokai Ninso, a friend of Miroku's. It's really nice to meet you. Miroku needs a good girl like you to make him an honest man," I somehow mangaged to keep my smiled from wavering, but no amount of self control could keep my face from going red.

"Thank you." I said.

"well, Sumomo and I should probably be heading back to the apartment. Thanks again, Miroku, and It was nice meeting you, Sango-san,"

"Bye Miioku!!!!" The little girl called out as she and her mother walked away.

"What was that all about?" I asked, a little confused. To my surprise, Miroku actually looked slightly embarrassed.

"That was a young lady who made some rather bad choices early in her life, and is paying for it now." He admitted. "Kokai-san is a college student studying to become a veterinarian, but she became pregnant with Sumomo early on in her studies. Now she's a single mother trying to finish college and juggling several low paying jobs. There are many like her, and I happen to watch their children free of charge while they attend school." I stared at him.

"You... watch their kids so they can get a better life?" Miroku smiled in the direction the pair had walked off in.

"No family should be put in a position where they are struggling, especially not if others can aid them." I stared at the pervert for a few seconds.

"Miroku..."

"I know It's not the way many High school students spend time after school, but It's something I feel I have to do," He said in a timid sort of way. I felt my eyes begin to water and blinked back the tears.

"That's so cute!!!!!!!!!!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around Miroku's neck.

"Huh?"

"I think it's so great of you to help people out like that!!!! That's got to be one of the most noble, virtuous things I've ever heard of a guy doing without any strings attached!!!!!!!!!!" I said.

"Really? InuYasha laughed when he found out..."

"Well, InuYasha's a rude, arrogant, selfish clod!!! It's really sweet of you to help kids and their parents like that, Miroku!!!!!!!!!"

"My dear lady, I'm honored you regard my duty on such a high level." He said with an elaborate bow.

"Why wouldn't I? It's great that you can do something so fantastic for people without taking their money." I hugged him again, A little surprised that he still hadn't pressed his luck, wit me being so close and all. Not that I was complaining, It was actually pretty nice to be so close to Miroku without being violated in any sort of way. I now had a completely new respect for him.

"Tell me, my dear Sango, are my noble deeds honorable enough to win me a chance to take you out for a few hours? Not a date, just a impromptu engagement." He said, holding out a hand for me to take. I hesitated for only a second.

"Why not?" I shrugged, taking his hand. He smiled broadly. "But if you grope me once, I swear this 'impromptu engagement' of yours is over! Along with any you may be planning on having in the future!!!"

"My dear lady Sango! For you, I will be on my absolute best behavior."

"Then this'll last for about five minutes..." I muttered under my breath.

Surprisingly, Miroku proved to be more resilient than I thought. We had dinner at a nice local café, where we quizzed each other on our likes and dislikes. I was surprised at how many things we had in common. Then we went to a karaoke bar and sang a few songs together. Mostly, though, we sat at a table in the corner drinking our sodas while Miroku told me funny little stories about InuYasha and Sesshomaru in their childhood. I kept tabs on all the things Sesshomaru did, so I could tell Kagura later.

Right now, we where going for a walk around a public garden and I was telling Miroku about some of the places the girls and I had visited after meeting each other. He was a very attentive listener.

"What specific place was your most favorite in the world?"

"Specifically? Toyko." Miroku shook his head.

"Not specific enough, my dear," I sighed, looking at the array of flowers that surrounded us. I sat down on a bench and motioned for Miroku to sit next to me.

"...there's a shrine. I can't remember exactly where it is, just that it's in Tokyo. One night, a strong storm rolled in unexpectedly, and Kohaku and I were out on the streets. We ran, trying to find some cover that wouldn't send us to an orphanage, and he saw the steps to this old shrine. We ran up them and found shelter in a small hut. It was old, but sturdy and dry. Kohaku fell asleep easily, but I couldn't. I never could after mother and father died. I had horrible nightmares every time I tried.

Anyways, after the rain died away there was a sound outside, and I got scared, thinking the hut belonged to someone and we were trespassing. I opened the door a little, just enough to peek outside and see who it was..."

"What did you see?" Miroku asked softly. I smiled sadly at a beautiful rose bush without really seeing the symbolic flower and rested my head against Miroku's chest. He hesitated before wrapping a comforting arm around my waist.

"It was so... beautiful. The clouds had disappeared, and the whole place was covered with tiny drops of rain. The moonlight made them sparkle like I was in some kind of dream or something. There were statues everywhere of mikos. Kohaku and I had missed them in our desperation to get out of the rain. Most were aged and had crumbled away with time, but one hadn't.

It was breathtaking. The statue of Midoriko, donned in her armor and grasping a jewel around her neck, stood in the middle of the shrine. A stream of moonlight was coming down, sort of like a spotlight and she was looking right at the hut, I could see her eyes, and thought that she looked so gentle for one of the most dangerous mikos to ever walk the earth. Then, I noticed something at her feet."

"What was it, Sango?"

"My parents. They were sitting there, looking at the statue. Mama had a tiny bundle in her arms. They looked so calm and happy. I yelled out to them, and threw the doors open, running towards them like my life depended on it. They looked at me, and looked so happy to see me, but they didn't say anything. I tried to touch Mama, to hug her, but she started to fade, so I backed away a little, scared to lose them again.

Mama touched her hand against my cheek, but I couldn't feel it. Then, she put the bundle at the base of the statue. Then Papa stepped up to me, and bent down so we were eye level. He planted a kiss on my forehead, then pressed something into my hands. What really surprised me was that I could feel whatever he'd given me.

Then, he and Mama stepped away and started to fade. I cried out and ran towards them, begging them to stay, for me and Kohaku, but they just gave me a sad smiled, then, Mama said something..."

"What did she say?"

"'Stay strong, my baby.' Those were her last words to me. 'Stay strong.' After they vanished, I felt tired. Next thing I knew, I was waking up in the hut. It was morning, and Kohaku was still asleep.

I thought it was just a dream at first. It seemed too... unreal. I'd half convinced myself it never happened, when I felt something in my hand."

"What was it?"

"Papa's favorite knife. He made it himself, so it was one of a kind, and he was very proud of it. It'd vanished when he died, sheath and all, although I knew he had it when he left home. I was surprised. I didn't know what to think. Then I remembered the bundle Mama put in front of the statue. I ran outside, and found the statue was gone, but the bundle was still there. Inside was a tiny kitten. I knew, right then and there, that this was a special place, and I felt so... happy. I felt safe, and loved, and like I owned the world. I could've stayed there forever."

"But you didn't?"

"A man had seen me and Kohaku run up the shrine steps, and thought we were vandals decimating a holy place, so he called the cops. Kohaku and I ran when we heard them coming. I haven't seen the shrine since." Sango lifted her head to look into Miroku's eyes. "You probably think I'm crazy..."

"No," Miroku shook his head. "Quite the contrary, I believe you're very level-headed. And I believe your story." Miroku gently stroked my cheek. "I know what you saw is real, Sango. Your parent's loved you very much, and not even death could keep them from a final goodbye."

"What makes you so certain?" I asked desperately. "You've never even met my parents! What makes you so sure they'd do something like that?"

"Because," Miroku said, completely serious, "It's so hard not to love you, Sango. I have no doubt your parents felt the same, and that's why they wanted to reassure you while you were in mourning."

_It's so hard not to love you,_

_Miroku..._

"I'd better get home. Everyone might get worried." I said, trying to choke back the emotions I was feeling.

Miroku nodded, and helped me up.

We walked to the apartment in silence, enjoying the company of each other. I felt so tired, yet happy at the same time. I didn't know why, but being like this with Miroku, talking with him, singing with him, being comforted by him or just plain walking with him... it made me feel whole. Part of me was dreading reaching my apartment.

But it was inevitable. We reached my front door and it was time for me to go back. Miroku and my relationship would go back to yelling, groping and slapping, and the girls and I would go back to a life of thievery and running.

It was then, right in that hall, that I realized none of us, not me, or Kagome or Kagura, would ever truly get the life we wanted. A life were we could stay together forever, and be the normal, happy teens we envied so much.

The Blood Sisters were cursed for their sins.

That was probably what had Kagome so upset. She knew, when she'd met InuYasha, what I'd figured out tonight, and if we went through with Kokusei and Nazo, there'd be no turning back.

"Sango? Are you alright?" I blinked and realized I was close to crying.

"F-fine," I didn't want that. Any of it. I wanted to go to school, play with my siblings, get a boyfriend, go off to college, get married, get a legal job, have a million and one kids and grow old with the man I loved.

_I didn't **want** to be Tsurara anymore!!!!_

"Are you sure?" I sighed and looked into Miroku's eyes.

_"We're too deep in to get cold feet now. We are going to do what the Blood Sisters have been doing for the last ten years. Punish those both human and youkai laws ignore. We're the karma for those who think they can take whatever they want and go unpunished."_

"Miroku. Promise me something," It was too late. Too many people were counting on us to get rid of Kokusei and Nazo. And we swore to reveal ourselves after Kokusei and Nazo were punished, so that our own crimes would be recognized. Kagome had proven she wasn't going to back out because of selfishness, and now it was my turn.

"What?"

"Swear to me that after Prom, you'll forget all about me. Find a new girl and move on."

"What?!?!"

_"Promise me!!!!"_ Miroku frowned at me curiously, before setting his jaw in a determined sort of way.

"I cannot make that promise, Sango." I sighed and nodded, understanding.

"I'd better go." I opened the door then stopped, turning back to the hanyou. "Miroku?"

"Yes, Sango?" I stepped forward to gently kissed his cheek, then stepped back into the apartment.

"That was the best impromptu engagement I've ever had."

Sango, DV, Chiisai and Kagome- T.T

Inu- .. 

Sango- _'sniff sniff'_ T-that was so beautiful!!!!!!!!

Inu- .. 

Kagome- I'm willing to slightly forgive you for the Naraku thing for the enormous amount of fluff in this chapter!!!

Inu- .. 

Chiisai- Wow!!!! Miroku should act like a well behaved gentleman more often!!!

Inu- .. 

DV- _'sighs wistfully'_ That turned out better than I'd expected. I wasn't planning on putting a date in this chapter at first, but now I'm glad I did!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inu- .. 

Miroku- Is there a problem, Inuyasha?"

Inu- Hell yeah there's a problem!!!!!!!!!!! **_NARAKU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_**

DV- relax, Inu. The story's not over yet.

Inu- Damn well better not be!!!!! What's gonna happen anyways?!?!

DV- I can't tell you that!!!!!

Chiisai- Why not?

DV- Because it's not professional!!!!!!!!!!

Chiisai- So?

DV- -.-;;; What did I do to deserve this?

Chiisai- You could just-!

DV- No.

Chiisai- At least hear me out!!!!

Kagome- 'sigh' Please review on your way out!!!!!


	12. Melting Ice and Taming Storms

Hehe... Forgivance is a vurtue ya know... especially forgiving me for taking so long to update.

Fanfiction;

Okibi Usagi (Yep!!! You're the first!!! Thank you and here's the update.)

FoxylilRaven (You'll see...)

Secret-punk-rocker16 (You're welcome!!!)

jokermanequin (You're welcome!!! You're third sentence kind of confuses me but whatever. lol. It's no problem! I love answering all my reviewers!!! Glad you feel so strongly about it!)

animefangirl (Thank you!!! Here's the updae!!!)

Wintry Enchantress (Thank you!!! O.O I'll keep that in mind...)

Sanaka (Thank you!!! Trust me, you definately aren't alone. Thank you!!! That compliment better not be a cunning plot to get me to lean towards doing things your way!!!!! Hmm... Nara? Idunno, I'm horrible at guessing names. Here's my update!!!!!!!!!)

Devilchild34 (They plan to reveil themselves after this hiest and disappear. Sango didn't want to feel like she was betraying Miroku. Thank you and here's the update!!!)

punk rock princess aka ka (Thank you!!! You'll get a taste of that this chapter... hehehe...)

Silver Shadow ('holding back Kagome' Thank you for understanding my general thought pattern. EEP! 'runs as Kagome abandons her attempt to kill Silver Shadow and tries to kill DV' Thanksandhere'stheupdate!!!!!!!!!)

Releena (Thank you!!! You'll see the start of the REAL Sess/Kagura romance begins this chappie!!!)

firehottie (Read ahead!!!)

Catalina (Thank you!!! He really is great when he can keep his hands to himself... as Only You Sango proved quite well)

YOUKO N KAGOME (I was riding a 4 wheeler with a friend once, and she hit a bump and went into a shed. I flew over her, did a front flip through the air and landed on my back. I just sat there, sunned for a few minutes, then bust out laughing and asked to do it again. )

NefCanuck (Yep!!! Youre guess is as good as mine...)

starlit333 (Thank you!!! Wow... thank you again!!!!!! really? Wow, i'm flattered people are refurring me to friends!!!)

Korokochan16 (Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!)

binab86 (here's the update!!!)

Mediaminer;

ywyw (Thanks! Here's the update!!!)

PearloftheSea (Thank you so much!!!! It's so great to hear people are so interested in this story!!! here's the update!!!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chiisai- InuYasha's right, you are a cruel little bitch. Not updating in so long...

DV- HEY!!! YOU try updating four different stories regularly AND go to school AND attend extracurricular activities AND get dragged around by family to weddings, funerals and birthdays of relatives you haven't even MET!!! T.T Why do Italian families have to be so close knit? And big?! And loud?!?!

Kagome- Karmic retribution?

DV- Don't tell me you're STILL mad!!!

Kagome- four different stories, FOUR!!! And you found a way to make my life miserable in each and every single one of 'em!!!

DV- It's called a plot.

Sango- Really? Where's the one for this story?

DV- WHAT IS IT, PICK ON DV DAY?!?!?!

Chiisai- Of course not!!! That's on the 21st.

DV-... AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inu- The fox wench doesn't own anything.

Melting Ice and Taming Storms

SESSHOMARU

...

...

...

...

"May I ask what THIS glaring contest is about?" My stepmother asked, her voice tinted with exasperation and amusement as she looked up from grading papers.

"Keh!" Inuyasha said, standing up and leaving the room. His mother sighed.

"Oh, and Sesshomaru? You're father left some papers on the table this morning. He said they dealt with the Blood Sisters," I nodded silently, retrieving the folder she was waving a hand at.

I frowned as I went through them. It was a thick, detailed file of all the past cases of the Blood Sisters. I was supposed to try to find any hidden patterns the hundreds of officers before me missed. I noticed that a 'Detectives Muryoku and Yasekoketa' came up a lot, but other than that, and the slightly sadistic schemes the sisters came up with, nothing.

"They're careful," I sighed, closing the folder. Stepmother frowned.

"Well yes, they'd have to be to have lasted this long... But still, I feel sort of sorry for them..." I raised an eyebrow.

"What has happened that they deserve sympathy?" I asked dryly.

"Their letter," Stepmother stated evenly, "I reread it, and realized they more or less say this will be their final heist. I feel sorry for them, because they must have given up a lot for this kind of life. After all, they can't be that bad, since they're so careful about making sure their victims deserve the embarrassment and frustration. Abstract Justice." I frowned. "Besides, they say they've personally dealt with both Nazo and Kokusei before, as their victims. I feel sorry for anyone who Onigumo and Teki have hurt."

"Mama, Can I go to Shippo's house to play? He said I could if you say it's okay!!!" Rin pleaded. Stepmother smiled at her sympathetically.

"Sorry, baby, I've got work to do. Maybe tomorrow." Rin pouted.

"But I wanna go now!" She whined slightly, her lower lip sticking out. Her mother sighed and gave me a pleading look. I stood up, and Rin instantly stopped pouting.

The things I do for family...

I growled slightly at the people who were staring at my hair (Lavender last I checked.) and resisted the urge to glare at the apartment complex in front of me. Rin didn't seem to notice my sullen mood, as she was skipping around happily, chatting away about all the things she'd heard about the Enustiks.

I was almost glad to see the apartment door. Rin was nowhere near as annoying as Inuyasha, but I'd rather have someone else take care of her when she was in a hyper mood. I rang the doorbell, and listened closely for noise inside.

I heard the eldest Sister yell for someone to get the door, over the sounds of frantic kitchen work and two boys arguing over a loud, annoying video game.

The pale Enustik girl was the one to open the door.

"Rin!!!" the red haired boy said excitedly. I wrinkled my nose at the burnt smell coming from the kitchen as the two children greeted each other enthusiastically.

"What is that horrible stench?" I demanded of the pale girl.

"Kagura is trying to cook." She answered in a soft whisper. I raised an eyebrow.

But the idea became amusing as a frenzied Enustik entered my range of sight, her cooking apron covered in soup stains and bits of chopped vegetables and what looked like pieces of raw fish was caught in her hair.

"Does anyone know where Kagome keeps the to...fu..." her eyes widened at the sight of me, then narrowed. "And just what do you think you're doing here?!" she demanded.

"Rin wished to keep a play date with you're brother." I responded. The girl shot the young red head a suspicious look that had him cringing in guilt.

"I didn't know Kagome wouldn't be able to cook tonight." He said defensively, "Besides, you always find ways to weasel out of everything!!!"

"And why is your sister unable to cook?" I asked. Kagura glared at me.

"She's been upset ever since the Auction." She snapped.

"That should not inhibit her ability to prepare a meal." The demoness gaped at me.

"I know that you insensitive, self-centered, arrogant bast- jerk!" she quickly changed her wording as she saw all the children watching us curiously. "But I thought she needed some time to think, so I offered to do the cooking tonight instead!!!" I mentally sighed.

"And exactly what are you _attempting_ to prepare?" I asked, pointedly drawing attention to her appearance.

"Oden," she snapped back, though her cheeks had tinted at the silent insult to her domestic abilities. "It's Kagome's favorite, and I- well- what do you care, anyways?!" It was amusing to see the proud girl so flustered and panicked over something as simple as cooking.

"I see..." I said. Then, I started to remove my coat, "Where is your daikon and chikuwa?"

"...WHAT?!"

"You can cook?!?!" I sighed in irritation.

"I already told you twelve times that I could." I said, fighting to keep my frustration out of my tone.

"...but you can _cook_?!?!?! **_YOU_**?!?!?!?!" I rolled my eyes.

"Is there a problem with that?" Kagura blushed.

"I just can't see you as the cooking type," I said nothing. The demoness sighed. "You know what your problem is? You don't say anything. I might as well be talking to a lamppost..."

"That your problem, wench," I informed her stiffly, "I am not burdened by it,"

"You really think so?" Kagura asked, raising her eyebrow at me.

"Yes," The girl shook her head.

"Well, I think you're wrong. If you don't talk to people, they'll stay away from you. And you'll be lonely." I snorted.

"This Sesshomaru is not 'lonely,'" the demoness smiled wryly.

"I used to have the same mentality, until Kagome muscled her way into my life." She shook her head, and started playing with her fan, "I never thought I could be grateful someone was so stubborn..."

"What happened to your true parents?" I demanded.Kagura stiffened, then shrugged.

"They didn't need me making a mess out of their lives."

"So they abandoned you?"

"That's right," I frowned, a little unsettled that she was so... unaffected by that. "Mother ditched me the second she could, and daddy dearest told her if I ever interfered with his plans, he'd kill the both of us." ...Plans? "Kanna was dropped off at the doorstep a couple years later."

"I see..."

"And you? The current Mrs. Juzu is your stepmother, right? What happened to your mother?"

"Dead." I stated simply, not turning to face her.

"And your relationship with her when she was alive?"

"..." Kagura snorted.

"Fine! Be that way... What fish meat are you using?" I decided not to question the abrupt change of subject.

"Do you have any shark meat?" (AN; I'm not making this up!!! I checked out oden recipes and found out that oden is actually also known as fish cake stew, and that the fish in it includes things like shark and flying fish. Creepy thought...)

"yes. And pollard. We have mushrooms and cauliflower, too..."

"Bring them here." I added the ingredients and allowed the stew to simmer. "Where is your other sister? The violent one Houshi is infatuated with."

"Sango? She ran off to lick her wounds after Kagome lashed out at her for an inappropriate comment. Come to think of it, that was a two hours ago. She should be back by now..."

"One less woman to deal with," The youkai rolled her eyes.

"That's what I'm talking about. You have the social skills of a wild cobra."

"I've told you before, onna, that hasn't hindered me in anyway,"

"So you think," she persisted, "but no matter what race you are, human or demon, everyone needs to talk to someone. Everyone needs someone else to make them happy,"

"I need no one for such a thing. I am perfectly content with my life the way it is,"

"So you don't want to get married and start a family or anything?" The red eyed apparition countered.

"I have many suitable females to choose from once procreation becomes an issue."

"Females like Fuben?" She had me there. "Besides, is that all girls are to you? Another means to an end?"

"if something is achieved from the relationship, yes,"

"Does happiness count as something to be achieved?"

"Happiness is an intangible notion that will gain you noting truly valuable." There was silence from the woman, and I figured she had dropped the issue. But then, she continued, her voice soft and solemn to my demonic ears.

"I never thought I'd be put in a position were I pitied you," I stiffened at the subtle remark that I was to be sympathized. "Why did you buy me at the auction today?" I never understood this woman's thought patterns.

"Because I knew it would upset you," I answered honestly.

"Why is it so important to you that you upset me?"

"Because you need to learn your place,"

"Why? Because I was the first woman to ever stand up to you? Because I didn't worship the ground you walk on when we first met? How do you know where my place is, anyways, Sesshomaru? You know nothing about me!"

"Wench..."

"Kagura,"

"Is it really wise to lecture someone who is doing you a favor?" Kagura scowled at me before her face twisted into a confused look.

"...Why ARE you helping me?"

"The oden's done," the girl's scowl came back full force.

"So, the Great Sesshomaru refuses to answer a question? That truly is a sign of the vast strength of the Taiyoukais..." I growled.

"Do not mock me, woman,"

"I am merely stating the truth as I see it, _My lord!_" I felt my blood heat with fury as the insolent demoness continued to scorn my status.

"What you think the truth to be and what it actually is are two completely different things, onna. You are blind to how things truly are, acting only how you outsized pride sees fit," her jaw hung at my last comment.

"Who are you to lecture anyone about pride?!?!?! Your own pride is what got you involved in the mess we're in now in the first place!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Pride is needed in someone who must do what is required of me,"

"Who says the same isn't true for me, Sesshomaru?!?! You think only Taiyoukai's can have pride?!?! I am the eldest of seven children, and as such, more is expected of me. I'm the one who has to make sure Sango gets to work on time! I'm the one who has to make sure Kagome's over ambitious nature doesn't kill her! I'm the one who people expect the right answer to come from!!!!! I have pride in who I am, in my family, and in my work. And Damn you to hell if you think you have the right to have more pride than me with the simple excuse that you're a taiyoukai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I kept my face schooled into a passionless expression through out her tirade.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" her eyes lit with fire again, "I've been through worst,"

"Who are you to make that sort of judgement?!?!?!?!?! Who are you to say whether or not I should be proud?!?!?! Tell me, Sesshomaru, because I really want to know how someone so irritating gets off-!!!!!!!!!!" Aggravated at this endless ranting, I swiftly silenced her in the way I'd found most effective towards women.

I believe her response to my kiss was mainly because she was taken off guard. She hadn't expected it, and with my immense experience at such tasks as this, she soon became putty in my hands.

I was mildly surprised that she was touched so little by anyone in an intimate manner such as this. Despite my dislike towards her, I would admit she was quite physically appealing. Perhaps she was simply overly selective about the males she did allow to touch her...

I broke the kiss off when I heard their front door open, turning to get the mustard out of the fridge and set the oden on the table.

"Kagura!!! I'm back!!!! To need to talk to you about- why is Sesshomaru in our house?"

"H-huh? Oh Sango!!!!" I felt it safe to smirk slightly to myself since my back was to the sisters. You could almost hear her blushing profoundly, "H-he just volunteered to help cook when he came to drop Rin off,"

"...He can cook?" I rolled my eyes.

"Do you think you can call Kagome out of her room? She's calmed down since you left,"

"Sure thing... but, why are you all red?"

"GO!!!!!!!!"

"Alright, alright!!! No need to bite my head off..." As soon as the girl left the room, the demoness rounded on me.

"What was that?!?!?!?!"

"A kiss. Considering you were lecturing me about social stills, I had assumed you knew what one was,"

"I KNOW what a kiss is!!!! What did you think you were doing giving me one?!?!?!?!"

"Silencing you. Your raving was becoming unbearable," I smirked at the intangible fury now rolling off the woman, "Now, If you'll excuse me, I must retire to my home," now she looked taken aback.

"You're not staying for dinner?"

"No," She cocked her head at me before sighing in a defeated sort of way.

"I give up on trying to understand you. You're just too complicated."

"..."

"Thank you for helping me with dinner. If you ever even consider inviting yourself into my house again I swear I'll make sure the next to inherit the Western throne is Inuyasha now good bye," I nodded to her as she set the table with silverware.

"Oh, one last thing," I said before leaving the kitchen, "It is best to give someone a comment after they give you one of the best kissing experiences you've ever had. And do not deny it, onna, It was quite apparent," Chuckling to myself as the girl's face turned the darkest shade of red imaginable, I left the room, brushing past both of the Enustik girls who attended my school with the demoness. Both were frozen in place, obviously having been within hearing distance at my last comment. I didn't care.

The days leading up to prom should prove quite interesting...

DV- heh... that's Sesshomaru for ya!

Kagome- Sesshomaru cooking is definitely an... interesting idea.

Inu- 'snicker'

DV- Yep!!!! And I didn't torment you this time!!!!

Sango- No, you tormented Kagura.

Kagome- THIS time?!?!

Chiisai- And here we go again...

DV- Hehehe... Well!!! That's all we have time for today!!! Don't forget to review!!!!!!! 'takes off'

Kagome- Get back here you lousy-!!!! 'chases after DV'

Chiisai- Bye!!!!!!


	13. When You Fall

I'm not dead yet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fanfiction;

FoxylilRaven (Hehe... He would make an interesting Culinary Expert ne? Really, Furyou!!!!! A hangover?! For shame! )

Youko N Kagome (Hey! It was fun!!!!!!!!!!! And isn't it a little late to be stating the facts? Thanks!!! Meza likes everybody!!! especially reviewers who are willing to forgive me!!! 'glomps all reviewers')

Silver Shadow (Don't worry!!! Kagome's been... taken care of. KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'jumps up and down with plushie. Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Secret-punk-rocker16 (H-hehe... ;;;)

NefCanuck ('giggle' Wait'll you see how Kagura gets him back!!!)

Sanaka (I LOVE the unexpected!!! Chiisai- Wonder why...? DV- Drop the sarcasm. Chiisai- Who? Me? 'innocent look.' DV- ... --;;;;;)

blackestheart (Onna means woman in japanese. Sorry, I guess I forgot to put that in...)

Saiyou-the-lover (Alright, Alright!!! Yeesh!!! Pushy!!!!!!!)

jokermanequin (Thanks!!! Hehe... I'm the same way. My friends say I'm famous for spouting off random nonsense. example; DH- Mr. Jonhson was really harsh about grading last nights homework 0 points just for forgetting an accent?!?! Steph- He's a teacher. He can get away with anything he wants. DV- I've had 'I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause' running through my head for the last three hours. DH & Steph- ...?! Thanks again!!!!!)

Devilchild34 (Thanks!!! I love that people think my stories are funny. Here's my update!)

PureAngelEnchantress (...Wow, thanks!!! I'm really, REALLY flattered!!!!! Yeah, I know... Do you think maybe you could Beta read for me? I'd really appreciate it! my e-mail is if you're interested. Thank you, you'll see, thank you thank you thank you and thank you! Wow, so many compliments in one review!!!!!!)

Yumi (Thanks!!! I have been putting the POV in for a while now. It's right under the title, in caps.)

Shizuka Kaze ('cowers behind Chiisai' SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll make everything better!!! Honest!!!!!!!)

KagomeIceAngel (Ah... Thank you!!! Here's chapter 13!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

catalina ('blushing' Aww... thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah, I thought it was cute, too. Sorry! I don't mean to, but I have so many stories, one defective muse and lots of homework!!! Chiisai- WHO'RE YOU CALLING DEFECTIVE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! DV- 'll put more Fluff in!!! Thanks you, your reviews are so flattering!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Mediaminer;

ywyw (Thanks!!! Err, it's nice to know the title is rememberable!!!!!!! Chiisai- 'snort' That not a word!!! DV- So?!?! P)

PearloftheSea (Thanks!!!!!! Like I've said before I love making people laugh. Here's the chapter, sorry it takes so long!!!!)

tbiris (Okay, stupid as I might sound, I don't know what that means. 'blushes' Chiisai- 'rolls eyes' Baka... DV- WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?!)

xXdArKn3sSxWitHinXx (Thank you!!!! Here's my update!!!!!)

DV- 'beaming at Kagome, who is bound to a chair.' Say it.

Kagome- This isn't fair!

Chiisai- Welcome to my world.

DV- Say it or else I'll let Naraku kiss you!

Inu- WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Kagome- Fine!!! I solemnly swear to never try to purify, maim or otherwise hurt DreamVixen in any way, shape or form no matter what she does to me in the story.

DV- And...?

Kagome- And I won't try to the attack reviewers who thought that having Naraku take me to prom was an interesting twist in the plot.

DV- Good!

Koto- You forgot-!

Chiisai- 'shushed Koto and mutters something to her and Furyou.'

DV- I forgot what?

Koto- Never mind!!!

DV- 'glares at the three muses suspiciously,' I'm watching you. Oh, and Koto and Furyou aren't mine. My friend FoxylilRaven is letting me borrow them for a while.

Furyou- 'borrow?!?!' I thought we were here as punishment!!!!

DV- You are. Oh! And that reminds me. For the beginning of your punishment for doing harm to my beautiful tail, you three have to wash all the floor in the mansion with these! 'holds up three toothbrushes.'

Chiisai and Koto- 'glare at Furyou'

Furyou- ...oops.

Chiisai- This is muse abuse!!!!! I'm getting a lawyer!!!!!!!!!

DV- Shut up and say my disclaimer.

Koto- How can she do both?

Furyou- Yeah, you can't shut up and say something at the same time.

DV- 'evil smirk,' You know, I do have a great deal many punishments I thought would be too gruesome for you three to handle, such as giving my great-grandma a foot massage, help my uncle muck out the horse's stalls and give my little brother Tony a bath but if you really wanna keep testing me...

Chiisai- Dvdoesn'townanyoneexceptFubenallcharactersfromYuYuHakushobelongtoYoshiroTogashiandallcharactersofInuyashabelongtoRumikuTakahashi. 'All three muses run off.'

DV-

When You Fall

INUYASHA

'Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!'

'Click'

I frowned, lifting my head and blinking out the early morning light to gape at Mom standing over me with a stern look on her face, one finger still pressed on the off button of the alarm clock.

"We need to talk,"

"What'd I do?" I asked, blinking.

"That's what I want to know. What were Sesshomaru and you doing after school yesterday?" I winced.

"Nothing! It was just some school event."

"What school event?"

"An auction, now let me go back to sleep."

"And what happened at this auction that put you in such a bad mood?"

"I lost a bid, alright?!" I snapped. I was sleepy and pissed.

"Lost a- Inuyasha!" Mother said angrily, "I sincerely hope you aren't telling me you've been snapping and glaring at everyone just because you didn't get an item at a school auction?!?!?!"

"So?" there was a snort at the door. I turned to glare to Sesshomaru. "Get outta here!!!!!!"

"The Enustik girl would be angry with you again if she heard you referring to her as a mere 'item,'"

"WHO ASKED YOU?!?!?!?!?!"

"WHAT?!?!" Mother said, glaring at me. "Inuyasha-!"

"It was just a stupid auction for dates to the prom, okay?!?! I put up a bid for Kagome so I wouldn't have to hear her whining about Kouga and Kokusei out bid me!" that knaggy little voice in the back of my head snorted at that one.

"...Onigumo's son?!?! I thought he was dating Kikyou?" So did I. Maybe that was why Kikyou was so clingy and demanding about me taking her to the Prom, which had a snowball's chance in Hell of happening. I'd go with Sesshomaru before I went with her!!!

Okay, BAD mental images...

"Well, he isn't now," I said shortly. Mother frowned, then smirked slyly.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?!?!"

"Do you have a less pathetic excuse for putting up a bid for Kagome?" I could feel my cheeks redden. DAMN!

"...feh!" Mother chuckled.

"Get ready for school. It starts in ten minutes." She said as she left the room. I growled, and threw the covers over my head.

Damn I hate my life...

"Ah! The sun is shining, the birds are singing, the flowers are blooming... Glorious morning! Wouldn't you say, Inuyasha?"

"Fuck off, pervert, before I tell the gym teacher about that video camera you set up in the girl's locker room," I growled. I didn't want to be in my first hour class with the grinning lecher, who was in an unforgivably good mood.

"My, my! Someone's in a temper today." I growled.

"Shouldn't you be molesting Sango by now?!?!"

'BAM!'

"I'll crack your skull the next time you suggest that, Inuyasha." Sango threatened.

"FEH!" I growled crossing my arms. I really wasn't having a good week...

...and it was getting worse by the hour.

I glared at Naraku as he sat there with one arm casually slung over the back of Kagome's chair as the teacher wrote notes on the board, ignoring her anxiety. Bastard.

"Troubles, Inu-chan?" Jankotsu asked batting his eyes at me. I edged away slightly.

"No." I answered shortly, glancing at Naraku and Kagome again. Jankotsu sighed.

"I see. You have your eyes on that Enustik girl, don't you?" I growled and glared at him.

"I. Am. NOT interested in Kagome!" I hissed at him.

"Really? In that case, are you free this Friday?"

"NO!!!"

"Juzu, is there a problem?" The teacher demanded.

"No." I said through gritted teeth. I could see Naraku smirking at me out of the corner of my eye as he moved his arm from the back of Kagome's chair to around her waist. I growled softly.

"Suuure you're not..." Jankotsu smirked.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!"

"JUZU!!!"

"There's no way in fucking Hell he can do this to me!!!" I steamed, glaring at the lunch table.

"He's a teacher, Dogboy." Kagura said lazily, "If he says you have a weeks detention, you have a week's detention."

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked as she sat down, seemingly not caring when Miroku sat next to her. I scowled. Since when were those two so cozy?!?!?!

"Naraku has a different lunch hour." Kagura said distastefully, glaring at Sango who winced.

"Oh, yeah..."

"So, my lovely Sango, have you picked out a dress for our magical night yet?" Miroku asked. Sango eyed him warily.

"No..."

"Really? Because if you need any assistance, I'll be more than willing to-!"

"If that hand comes any closer, you'll be wearing a sling to prom." Sango snapped, glaring at the hand in question.

"Hehe..."

"But I do need to pick a dress... You're not coming with me, don't even ask," Sango narrowed her eyes at Miroku, "I don't trust you within a mile radius of me in a dressing room." Miroku sighed in disappointment.

"But surely I proved to be a gentleman last night?" Sango blushed scarlet as Kagura chuckled into a hand. I rolled my eyes and took a drink of my soda. So that's what that was about...

"What's so funny, Kagura? YOU were the one making out with Sesshomaru in our kitchen."

'PHFFT!!!!!!!!!!!!!' My soda came right back up. I chocked as I stared at Kagura in horror.

"YOU MADE OUT WITH MY BROTHER?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Kagura glared at me.

"Say it a little louder, Inuyasha. I think the students in the gym might've missed it." She snapped. "And I most certainly did not! HE kissed ME once and left before I could bruise that pretty face again.

"So, you think my face is pretty?" If only looks could kill, I thought snickering at the glare Kagura glued to my half brother.

"Don't you have a sniveling youkai to slaughter?" Kagura asked in irritation.

"Odd you should bring up sniveling youkai, Enustik. I could've sworn I heard you whimper when I pulled back last night." I felt my eye twitch. Gross...

"Obviously you were mistaken. Most likely, It's something your already oversized male ego made up to please your masculinity. If you had really looked, you would've seen your kiss had no affect on me whatsoever."

"Are you really willing to make that accusation when it could easily be disproven right now?"

"Damn it, nobody's disproving anything with me in the room!!!" I immediately cut in. "And people are trying to eat you know!!!!!" The THOUGHT of Sesshomaru kissing anybody was disturbing on a level I didn't even knew existed. (AN; Me no think so! 3)

"So eager to kiss me again, Sesshomaru?" Kagura said as if I hadn't spoken.

"You sound far more eager to allow it to happen again."

"CAN YOU NOT FLIRT IN FRONT OF ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! God damn it!!! this is wrong in too many ways to count!!!!!!!"

"F-flirt?!?!?!" Kagura sputtered indignantly. "Like I would even flirt with that pompous oversized icicle!"

"Anyways, I'm not here to socialize, I'm coming by at eight thirty today, and I expect you to be prepared to accompany me."

"Accompany you where?!" Kagura asked through narrow eyes.

"To select a attire for the prom. I will not have you dressing to my dissatisfaction. Kagura's jaw dropped.

"I'll have you know I have great fashion sense and furthermore, who are you to tell me-!"

"According to the rules of the Gentleman's Auction, The lady has to follow the gentleman's commands, so long as they do not infringe upon her religious belief system or personal space. I believe this request is well within the rules." Kagura pursed her lips and glared at him coldly. "As I was saying, be ready at eight thirty."

Sango frowned at Kagura, who was glaring holes into Sesshomaru's back, before a cruel smirk played at her lips.

"Oh, I'll be ready for him alright..."

"Oye, Loverboy!" I growled at Naraku in mythology, "Let Kagome go. We need to work on that project in the library." Kagome looked like she could have kissed me right then and there. Naraku smirked and shrugged.

"Alright." He said smoothly, "She's mine for the rest of the day, anyways," Kagome scurried away as fast as she could.

"Thank you," She said softly with a brilliant smile, "I was starting to think I'd never get a moment alone... he's worst than Kouga. Just as possessive, only smarter."

"At least you can get away from him after school, right?" I asked, walking a little ways ahead of her.

"Can't" She said sadly. "He's taking me to Le Chez Michelle to find a dress, then out to eat at El Lugar." Damn. I was a little disappointed that I couldn't even ask her out for pizza or anything.

Like a large pepperoni and a diet pop could compare with dinner at the most elegant European style restaurant in the city, anyways.

"Sounds like he already has you on a short leash." I said bitterly. She glared at me.

"It's only because of this dumb auction and it's dumb rules. Once Prom's over, we'll go our separate ways, and I'll never have to deal with him again."

"Yeah right," I snorted, "Le Chez Michelle? El Lugar? Like any girl would give that up!" Kagome's glare darkened.

"You really think those things matter to me?!?!?!"

"You'd be crazy if they didn't,"

"I don't believe you! Just when I start thinking you're okay-!"

"So your saying that having a smart, rich, handsome boyfriend doesn't matter to you?" It sure did to Kikyou.

"No it doesn't! I don't love him! I don't even like him!!! Not after all he and his father have done to-!" She stopped mid sentence. "Arrg! You know what, never mind! I might as well be talking to a-!!!"

"Steps."

"KYAA!!!!!!!!" Before I could stop to think, I reached out to straighten Kagome up, only to be pulled down the stairwell with her. So, with nothing else to do, I pulled her so that she would land on me instead of the other way around.

'Thump!!!' I flinched at the pain in my ass. Damn!!! How stupid was that?!?!

"INUYASHA! Are you okay?!?!?!?!" Kagome asked worriedly when she came to her senses, still sitting on top of me with one hand on my chest.

"Fine. Clumsy wench..." I grumbled, trying to hide my blush. Kagome smiled.

"Thank you." I shrugged, ignoring the way my heart sped up.

"Keh. Knowing you, you would've broken your leg falling down those stairs, leaving me with all that damn work!!!" Kagome's smiled didn't fade.

"Still... Not many would've tried to catch me if I fell, so thanks." I felt my cheeks heat up again.

"F-feh!" DAMN!

I sighed as I stared up at the ceiling that night, Kagome's smile was there when I tried to close my eyes, and even now her voice still played in my ears.

_Not many would've tried to catch me if I fell..._

Yeah, but what if I was the one to fall? Would she catch me? Or would I be falling in vain?

Just like I had for Kikyou.

I couldn't deny it. Not to myself, anyways, not any longer. I had fallen a good long time ago, and each day I fell a little more. But did she want me? Would she care if I told her? Would she believe me?

So many people wanted her. Kouga was no problem, but Naraku? He had more money than Fort Knox, And if Onigumo succeeded, he'd be next in line for an important throne, how could I compete with that? How the Hell could I show her that her smile meant so much to me?!?!?!

That's when it hit me.

Jumping out of bed, I went downstairs to the computer, got everything set up, and got on the internet.

_Not many would've tried to catch me if I fell..._

Shaking my head, I typed the word Midoriko into the search engine.

If this didn't prove something, nothing would.

DV- If Inu seems OOC, thought luck!!! He's the hardest character to do romantically.

Kagome- That I can see...

DV- Any you guys get to see Kagome and Naraku's date next chappie!!!

Kagome- WHAT?!?!?!

DV- Remember your promise!!!

Koto- 'whispers something into Kagome's ears,'

Kagome- 'brightening' Hey!!! That's right!!! Nice loophole, girls!

Furoyu- Isn't it?

DV- What? 'glaring at the three suspiciously.'

Chiisai- Well you see...

Koto- ...That promise you had Kagome make...

Furyou- ...Said that she couldn't hurt you.

DV- So?

Kagome- So, you never said anything about me hiring other people to hurt you for me. 'smiles at nine foot tall bear youkai with axes, clubs and maces at the door' Right boys?

DV- O.O;;; Hehe... let's be reasonable...

Bear youkai- GET 'ER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Throw weapons at DV'

DV- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'runs away like Hell is on her tail'

Kagome, Chiisai, Koto and Furyou-

Chiisai- I'm sorry, DV, what were you saying about your grandma's feet?

DV- CCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome- That's it for now!!!!! Don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. A Whole New Nightmare

Sorry!!! I Had this done a week ago but I got grounded. grrr.....

Fanfiction;

Shizuka Kaze (Thanks!!! Well, Actually, I make it a tiny bit worse this chappie, but it DOES get better!!! You'll see soon enough!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

FoxylilRaven (Hehe.... Oh, yeah I have plenty of fics you- Wait!!! What do you mean 'tourture me?!?!?!')

Devilchild34 (You'll see!!! Thank you!!! You'll see plenty of it, believe me!!!!)

Secret-punk-rocker16 (Thanks!)

binab86 (Here's the update!!!)

Catilina (Hope I updated soon enough for ya!!! I would've sooner but like I said, dad gave me NO computer privileges. I can't wait till I move out...)

NefCanuck (Thank you!!! I love being told I'm funny!!! hehe...)

PureAngelEnchantress (No!! I could never forget a story with so many fans that have access to sharp, pointy objects!!! ;;;;;;; Great! Think you can give me your e-mail? Yeah, that I know. I type fast, so usually end up with a lot of typos. Kagome's tourture is this chappie, but You won't find out what Kagura did until next chappie.)

HN-I-Love-Inuyasha (Ehehehe.... see, YOU were one of the reviewers I was talking about earlier!!! KYYAAAAH!!!! No pointy objects!!!!!! They're on my top three list of scary things!!!!!! Well, at first, that was what I was gonna do, but this story kept pulling me this way and that way until even I had only the barest idea of where it was going. It might still happen, but you're gonna have to wait until my muses stop giving me new ideas 'glares at Chiisai and Ganko' Chiisai- Hey, don't give us that look!!! We're only doing our job!!!!!!!)

siyuri (Thank you!!! YAY FOR CRAZY PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

blackestheart (Hey!!! I just reviewed for you, too!!! I thought It was so cute how you had Inu and Sango stick up for Kag like that!!!)

Hiei81 (Glad to hear it!!!)

jokermanequin (Thanks!!!! Truth be told, I just think of what ne of my friends who is eerily like Sesshomaru would say in that situation.)

I-LUV-FLUFFY-SAN46 (Yay!!! They need all the people they can find to save the kitties!!!)

Mediaminer;

Silver Shadow (Hehe... I'm writing these responces from a secret place what the bears can't reach me!!!! Kag'll probably leave you alone, though. It's my hide she's after. Kag- WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! DV- Or not.)

SilverShadow (PLUSHIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kag- You are forgiven!!!!!!!! 'hugs inu plushie then glares at DV' YOU, however... DV- Ehehehe... 'grabs her plushie and runs off.' Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Kagome- I still can't believe she's gonna type something like THIS.

Koto- It IS a little cruel, but don't you think you went overboard?

Kagome- what would YOU do if she put you on a date with Naraku?!?!

Furyou- She has a point…

Ganko- a sign of the apocalypse.

Kagome- Why you-!!!

Shippo- Where is DV, anyways?

Chiisai- Hiding.

Kagome- Where?!?!

Chiisai- Don't you think that if I knew that, I would've told those mindless thugs?

Bear- 'growl'

Chiisai- O-of course, by mindless thugs, I mean Inuyasha and Kouga!!!!

Inu & Kouga- HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Furyou- Kouga's not mindless!!! Inuyasha, yes, but not Kouga!!!!!!!!

Inu- Why you-!!! 'takes out tetsusiaga.'

Furyou- EEP!!!!!!!!!!

Ganko- o.O I still can't believe I got sucked into this…

Koto-

Chiisai- --;;; 'sigh' the crazy and now fearful-of-her-life authoress own no one but that Fuben chick, Me (Unfortunately,) And the new guy Ganko.

Ganko- Whadda mean, 'new guy?!' I was in stories way before you entered the picture.

Furyou- He has a point, you know…

Chiisai- AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A Whole New Nightmare

KAGOME

"No no no!!!! Ze fabric clases viz er ears!!!!"

--…What?--

CAN fabric clash with ears?!?!

Shouldn't you two be helping me out of here?!?!?! I asked as I was pinched, prodded and poked by various women wearing black blouses and black floor length skirts with long, blonde hair and thick French accents. To make it worse, Naraku was watching everything.

Can't. I have to deal with Sesshomaru in ten minutes. We can exchange horror stories when we get home, dearie, And with that. Kagura was gone.

--I've gotta watch the twerps. Shippo somehow won fifty dollars on his way home from school and spent it all on chocolate covered pockey. Now he's almost as hyper as he was that one Christmas in Russia.-- I flinched slightly, partially from bad memories and another part because one of the women decided to see how many of my ribs she could crack with measuring tape.

"Ah, my dear, you ave ze most beauziful skin color I've ever seen." Madame Michelle said, smiling at me, "And your eyes!!! Green, peraps. To bring out ze color…" Immediately, I was surrounded with a million different green dresses. Short dresses, long dresses, slinky dresses, poofy dresses, strapless, long sleeved, glittery, you name it, it was there.

"Vell, Masseur Kokusei, Vill you be leaving so ve can try ze dresses on her?" Madame Michelle asked Naraku. I felt my stomach drop at the smirk on his face.

"No. I believe I'll stay and watch," My jaw dropped, but before I could protest, the women were almost yanking my clothes off me and putting a green dress on in it's stead. It happened very quickly, but I was still horrifyingly aware of the fact that I'd been half naked in front of Naraku.

"Hmm…" The woman said, pacing around me. I looked down at the slinky, glittery strapless dark green dress with a low neckline and a slit on the right going up to just below my waist. "Vonderful! You agree, Masseur Kokusei, no?" I shifted uncomfortably under Naraku's hawk-like gaze.

"Yes," Naraku finally answered, "That dress will do for dinner tonight… only perhaps you have one in red? It's my favorite color…"

"Yes, yes, of course!!! She vill look dazzling in red!!!!!!" Madame Michelle said, apparently forgetting that green brought out the color of my eyes. Next thing I knew, I was being forced into an identical dress, only red.

"Now, lez's see… Olga, measuremens!" the blonde in black I presumed was Olga jumped forward, measuring tape in hand. She measured my bust, waist, hips, the length from my hips to my ankles and the length of my upper torso, yelling them out as she went along. (Much to my embarrassment.)

"Well?"

"Ze dress vill be ready in alf an our. Now, zen, on to ze prom dress!!!" I bit back a groan. This was gonna be a long night…

"Some wine, Miss?" A waiter asked politely.

"No, thank you," I answered, uncomfortable in such a fancy place wearing the fancy (To say nothing of it's cost) dress Naraku had chosen for her as said hanyou watched my every twitch and fidget.

About half an hour after I had passed the point of feeling like an oversized Barbie doll, Naraku had finally settled on which prom dress I was going to wear. It was a long, scarlet dress, almost black with an elegant skirt and shoulder high gloves. It was strapless, and had black decorations of roses if you looked close enough. I was also to wear sandals that were the same color as the dress. Thin, strappy things that would be next to impossible to dance in. And the cost nearly made me faint.

Why in the world WAS Naraku spending so much money on me, Anyways? As sharp as he was, he should've picked up on my discomfort of being surrounded by such extravagant luxuries. I haven't been around anything really fancy since Mama and Papa died, and had grown to love the simpler life where instead of snails, I could eat ice cream and cookie dough at midnight while quizzing my sisters on embarrassing secrets and such.

"You should drink something," Naraku's smooth voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"No thank you," I repeated. I wasn't about to drink anything Naraku gave me. As if reading my mind, my 'date' chuckled.

"I didn't spend nine thousand dollars on a prom dress to kill you with poison before I got to see you dance in it, you know," He said with a ruthless smile. Poison wasn't my biggest concern. I thought wryly.

"Why me?" I asked suddenly. It had been something I'd been wondering for a while now. "Why not Kikyou? You'd have an easier time impressing her with all this stuff than you are me." Naraku chuckled.

"That," He replied, "Is precisely why I chose you. You have a certain… unique flare," He said, brushing a hand across my cheek and grasping my chin. "One that I find myself attracted to. I want to possess you in every sense of the word."

"And I'm pretty sure that'll constitute as harassment," I said, smiling sweetly at him, "Guess you'll have to return that dress and find a new date." I started getting up.

"Do you really think that's wise?" Naraku asked, amused.

"By far the wisest thing I've ever done," I answered, "Good night, Naraku, have a nice life," I started walking away, a little uneased that Naraku was making no move to stop me.

"Is it really, Princess Kagome Higurashi?" I felt my heart stop for a second at the name I hadn't heard since I left the palace, but let my face show no sign of my shock as I turned and gave Naraku a confused look.

"Who?" I asked, feigning bewilderment. Naraku laughed heartily.

"Cute, my dear. Very cute. But I'll concede. You haven't heard that name in years, after all… you're probably much more used to other names." His voice was far too reasonable for my tastes, "Such as, perhaps, Yumi of the Blood Sisters?" My gut wretched, and I could feel myself pale. How did he-?! "You aren't the only one with eyes and ears everywhere, my dear," Naraku said, his cold smirk never fading. "Now then, I believe I offered you a drink?" Silently, I sat back down, tipping my wineglass in his direction to be filled.

"Have you informed your father or Nazo, or any of the authorities?" I asked in the same tone I heard my father use so long ago when planning war tactics. Naraku smirk.

"No. No one… yet. I have some demands for you if you wish to keep it that way. You and your sisters are to go through with the robbery as planned, and afterwards, instead of heading to the country to live the rest of your life in a dull peace or turn yourselves in to rot in a penitentiary, you will join me. I don't care what your 'family' does so long as they stay out of my way. Two months after the robbery, you will come forward and claim your title as High Lady, announcing me as your mate and the future High lord."

"And if I refuse?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. He smiled.

"If you refuse, I will be forced to begin killing off your family one by one, starting with the kit, then little Souta..." I felt my blood chill.

"I can't hide anything from them," I told him, "My family knows when I lie. They'll know something is wrong the second I tell them I won't be joining them where ever we choose to go."

"Which is why you'll tell them exactly why you are leaving, and warn them that to try anything against me will have… Unpleasant results," My heart sank as my last hope melted away.

"Why are you doing this? If your father becomes lord, you'll just have to wait and inherit. Or you could even just kill him and take the throne by force," I could definitely see Naraku pulling that. "Why tie yourself down to a mate you don't want?" Naraku chuckled darkly, his eyes flashing with evil thoughts.

"You certainly know me, don't you?" He purred, "Yes, normally, that would be the most logical solution. But my father has no intention of passing the throne to me. He plans to make himself immortal, so that even if he were meant to die during the Test, he'd survive, and since all who fail die, it would be assumed he passed."

My eyes widened. That was certainly brilliant. As much as I disliked the Kokuseis, I'd give him that.

"However, this would also make me an heir that would never inherit. That is a role I have no desire to assume. If I were to mate the daughter of the High Lord, however, no one would have any reservations about me being the next High Lord." Now Naraku smirked sinisterly. "Besides, I think I'd rather enjoy owning you," I felt myself stiffen at that, and glared at him darkly.

"I belong to no one." I said in an icy tone. Naraku's smirk didn't even falter.

"That, my pet, is what would make being your mate so interesting. So beautiful, and fiery… and I can already see some of the things I can do to you…" As he said that, his eyes trailed over my body, and I was uncomfortably aware of how revealing the dress I wore was.

"My father was the greatest man I knew," I said, bringing his eyes back to my face, "I refuse to allow you to sit upon his throne, brandishing his title while I sit on the sidelines and do nothing!" Naraku smirked.

"I don't expect you to do nothing. I expect you'll be the first to bear arms against me, and my most dangerous adversary. This is another part of the reason I need you to be my mate. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer, as they say." I pressed my lips together firmly. Damn…

"And what duties will be expected of me as High Lady," I snapped. I might as well play along with it until I came up with something.

"Simple enough. You are to give the appearance of supporting me, share my bed and bear me an heir." I stiffened. No way was I going to bring a child into this man's grasps. I had to think of something… "Fail in any of these, and I will kill your family." Of course. Naraku never entered anything without having everything planned out. That was something Kagura told me many times, I just never realized how through he was.

"I want to go home," I said softly. I needed to get away from him and clear my mind. Naraku's smirk turned triumphant.

"Do you?" He asked softly. I glared at him, but said nothing. "Well, I see no problems with taking you back. I'm a patent man." I still said nothing. I wasn't going to talk to him any more than necessary right now.

When his car pulled up to my apartment I got out without a backwards look and wasn't too surprised to hear the car continue on it's way. He had no reason to see me to my door, if half of what he told me was true.

What now? I thought desperately, looking up towards my apartment window. The lights were off, save a soft glow so I figured everyone was watching TV waiting for me to come home and describe the date. But I couldn't tell them yet! It was only starting to stink into my mind.

Naraku now owned me for the rest of my life.

Without really thinking, I ran.

Normally, I'm a fairly controlled person. Sure, I've had my random moments, who doesn't? But still, I never ran blindly through the streets of Tokyo in an evening gown at night. Right now, though, I barely saw the odd looks I was receiving from passersby's, and nearly got hit by several different cars.

I didn't care. I just had to get away from it all, if only for a moment. Not even I knew where I was going, so I had to strain a bit when my feet slowed at a cozy suburban house before I recognized it as Inuyasha's.

I hesitated at the door. How could I ask them to take me in at this time of night? Even in my current state of lost confusion, I didn't want to burden someone else. S I stood there for a minute or two, debating with myself on whether or not to knock and try to get the comfort I so desperately needed right now. And, like the total Idiot I was, I completely forgot about Inu noses.

Just when I was about to chicken out and head back home, the door was opened by a confused looking Inuyasha. Who must've just gotten out of bed, since he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Kagome?!?!" He said, blinking. I felt all my will to leave cave as tears welled up in my eyes. "What's wrong? And what the hell are you wearing?!?!" Completely ignoring the questions, I dove for the hanyou, wrapping my arms around his neck. He instinctively caught me at my waist. "Wha-! K-Kagome?!?!?!?!"

"Please," I whispered hoarsely. "Please, don't send me home. Let me stay just for a little while…" I just wanted him to hold me. If only for a second. Ever since I'd been experiencing these strange feelings for Inuyasha, I wanted him to feel his arms around me. I needed that now more than anything else.

Surprisingly, Instead of letting me go, Inuyasha held me tighter, moving one hand up to comb through my hair with a gentle touch. I melted against him, feeling more accepted and understood in that one moment than any other time in my life.

"It's okay, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered back, "Whatever's the matter, you can stay here for as long as you want. I'll take care of you, Kagome," I felt my tears run free as I held him tighter. I wanted so desperately to hold him to that. I wanted to stay there as long as I wanted.

But I'm sure when Inuyasha said that, he did not mean forever…

Chiisai- 'sniff sniff' Poor Kagome!!!!!

Kagome- That fluff at the end was a little sad…

Ganko- Relax. It'll be alright.

Inu- What makes you so sure?!

Ganko- I stole DV's manuscript.

…

Chiisai- …And just how much are you willing to part with it at?

Ganko- Hmm…

Koto- Let us see!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'pouts' PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE Ganko!!!!!!!

Ganko- Well, she IS gone…

Furyou- So we get to see?!

Ganko- Sure. Just make sure not to tell anyone. Don't want to push our luck.

Miroku- What about us?!?!

Ganko- Muse Unity. Sorry, You guys will hafta wait just like the reviewers.

Kagome- Why you-

Ganko- See ya!!! 'Ganko, Chiisai, Furyou and Koto disappear'

Sango- I'm starting to think Shadow kitsunes are the most annoying race alive.

Inu- Agreed.

Shippo- Ah, well. Don't forget to review!!! Oh! And Happy Thanksgiving!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bears- 'Growl'


	15. Swimming In Deeper Waters

Whoo... Kami it's been a while! Gomen! vv There's three pages(!), worth of reviews, so I'm keeping these short.

Fanfiction;

Devilchild34 ('Nods' Don't worry, Naraku will get his.)

FoxylilRaven (Hehe... Like I said, Naraku's getting his!)

HN-I-Love-Inuyasha ('cringes' Yeah, I originally meant for this story to go one way, but one thing led to another and next thing I knew, I was just going along for the ride. Naraku is older than Kagura, and Kagome's got a big family, so he could just pick them off one by one, like he said,)

binab86 (Thanks!)

Shizuka Kaze (Thanks!)

NefCanuck (Hehehe...)

mickey-chan13 (Thanks!)

blackestheart (Too true. - Men suck. )

Okibi Usagi (Gomen!)

c-chan (Hehe... 'locks doors' Gomen nasi!)

CATALINA (Thanks!)

punkgoddess (Thanks!)

Secret-punk-rocker16 (You saw that one? If so, you seem to be the only one,)

PureAngelEnchantress (Kay! Thanks!)

MM (Thanks)

jokermanequin (You'll see next chappie. Sorry for the delay!)

I-LUV-FLUFFY-SAN46 (Thanks! And unfortuatly, yes. Lazy little muses...)

Nine-Tailed-Fire-Fox (Thanks!)

CorruptedAngel (Thank yuo! You too!)

Princess-Cairo (Yep! Sorry it took so long!)

siryuri (hehehe... Sorry!)

inulova4lyfe (Thanks for all your reviews!)

demonicgift/sorceressXIII (Thanks)

Wolfgrl1880 (Thank you!)

LadyAkina (You'll see)

INUYASHAANDKAGOMEALLTHEWA (Half demon, and no)

Kags14 (Thank you!)

Angel (Here's the update!)

Mediaiminer;

Silver Shadow (Hehe... Thanks!)

rabidreader (Thanks!)

Biganimefan1 (Hehehe... I love designing dresses. Which is wierd because I hate wearing them)

rinjii (Thanks!)

Penthesileia (Thank you!)

-

DV- Writers Block!

Chiisai- Gomen for the Long wait! DV had a rough time figuring out what to do for this chapter.

Ganko- To put it lightly.

Koto- I'm sure the other stories were a big help too.

DV- 'spining around the middle of the room' Pretty Liiiiiights...

Everyone- 0.o;

Kagome- Is she okay?

Chiisai- Fine. Just give her a minute and she's be back to her normal, terrible self.

Inu- And that's a good thing?

Furyou- Doggy's got a point.

Inu- Than- Hey wait a sec! DOGGY!

Furyou- Hehe... Course! You are a dog, right?

Inu- Why you!

Ganko- DV owns no one so buzz off.

Swimming In Deeper Waters

"-Authorities say that though the girl accuses business tycoon Yaju Shibutoi of being her rapist, Shibutoi has a solid alibi. The girl is among nineteen rape victims in the immediate area in the last month, seven of which have also accused Shibutoi." Souta turned the TV off, giving me a nervous glance as my stomach clenched painfully at the word rape.

"Sango, stop pacing before you wear out the carpet!" Kagura snapped angrily.

"She should've been back hours ago!" I yelled.

"I know! Losing your head will not help the situation!"

"You don't think Naraku kidnapped her, do you?" Shippo asked tearfully. I glared at him before pacing again.

Naraku wouldn't kidnap her. That was way too obvious. Too conspicuous for his tastes. Like Onigumo, He liked to give people a headache when he caused trouble. But still, in this time span, he could've done anything to our sister. A sudden image of the wicked hanyou forcing my struggling sister into his bed flashed before my mind, and I paled, mentally cursing my imagination.

"That's it, I'm going to find her!" I yelled, grabbing my coat and starting for the door. Kagura grabbed my arm. "WHAT!"

"Wouldn't it be smarter to have Kanna locate her through a mirror?"

…

"I didn't think of that…" I muttered, relaxing. Kagura rolled her eyes. I glared at her. "Well, Kanna, can you find Kagome?" The albino girl held her mirror in silence for a moment, then Kagome's image appeared on the screen. All of us stared in shock. I was the first to respond. "That little!"

Kanna's mirror showed Kagome, decked in a prom dress lying in a half naked Inuyasha's arms, both dead asleep on the Juzu couch.

"How'd Kagome go from a date with Naraku to a sleep over with Rin's big brother?" Shippo asked in confusion. Souta and Kohaku snickered richly behind their hands.

_I wonder._ I thought dryly. Really, I knew she liked him, but this was just too much…

"Who knows?" Kagura asked in amusement. "At least she's safe."

"She could've called," I muttered angrily. We'd all been so worried…

"Well, she's obviously occupied right now, so we'll question her tomorrow morning." Kagura said in her 'don't-argue-with-me-I'm-the-oldest' tone. "Now everyone get to bed. We have school tomorrow." Grumbling slightly, everyone followed her orders. Kagome had a lot of explaining to do…

"Don't. Ask." Inuyasha growled at us as he and Kagome approached the school gates together. Kagome blushed a bit under the curious looks.

"Sorry I didn't call you guys. Something came up." She said, giving us a look that said she'd explain later. I sighed. She wasn't putting this one off forever!

"Sango, my dear!" I nearly groaned at the all too familiar voice. "Are you ready to spend a wonderful day with me?" I glared warily at Miroku.

Kami strike me down now…

"Okay, spill," I demanded at lunch, glaring at my younger sister. Kagura watched her keenly as she sipped on her green tea. We had a table all to ourselves so we could have a 'girl talk.' It was the first time all day we'd finally separated ourselves from the boys. Though getting them away was actually very easy today.

I had threatened Miroku and Inuyasha, and apparently Kagura pulled some stunt with Sesshomaru the other day that made him only too happy to be away from her. I don't know how Kagome got away from Naraku, though. But I can feel him watching us from his own table. I barely resist the urge to glare at him.

Sighing, Kagome gave us access to her memories of her conversation with Naraku. Kagura pales and I could feel myself go rigid.

**_"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"_** I screamed at the top of my lungs, jumping to my feet. The rest of the cafeteria fell silent as Kagome went beet red and Kagura just sat there staring at her.

"Can't you guys go one day without causing a scene!" A sluttish looking girl said irritably. I glared at her.

"WHO ASKED YOU!" I yelled. A quick glare around the cafeteria and conversations hastily started up again.

I saved a particularly evil glare for Naraku. He smirked in reply before turning back to conversing with Kikyou, who was practically throwing herself at him.

DAMN that bastard to hell!

"We need to do something," Kagura said urgently. "The taiyoukai!"

"No." I said firmly. "No way in Hell am I crawling to those Bastard begging for help. Not after they abandoned me and Kohaku before our parent's bodies were cold,"

"Inutashio doesn't seem that bad." Kagome said.

"We need the pardon of three out of four of them, Kagome! Do you really think that's going to happen! Besides, good guy or not, Inutashio's still a proud man, and a cop. And we're…" Thieves. Sneaking ones that couldn't be caught, but dishonorable thieves nonetheless. And we had been quite literally under his nose. Kagura sighed.

"What about raising the army?"

"In this day and age? I'd love to see the ningens explain that." Kagura glared at me.

"I don't mean in broad daylight, you fool! I meant we could attack him from the shadows!"

"But That would be what they'd do, so they'd be expecting that," Kagome pointed out, "That kind of move would be more of a hindrance than a help. And a lot of people could get killed."

"A sacrifice that will save millions more," Kagura said, frowning at the girl. "I know you don't like the idea, Kagome, but it's the best we can go by. We're going through with the robberies, only now, we also have another task," Kagura's powers shifted, shielding us from prying ears. "Naraku has proven far too dangerous. More so than Onigumo We must kill Naraku and make it appear accidental."

"Why take all the effort of hiding it?" I frowned.

"The police will be searching for us vigorously enough as thieves and criminals. However, the search will be even more intense if we were murderers as well."

I was about to argue my point more when a sudden, sharp, familiar chill ran through my body. I sighed. Not now…

"Guess we'll have to finish this later." Kagome said, standing. "Come on. Lunch is almost over. After that, we go to base." Begrudgingly, glaring at Naraku as my sister reluctantly made her way over to him. The only thing that pulled me out of my thoughts was a sudden caress on my butt.

**_"HENAI!"_**

Kagura, Kagome and I kept a grim silence as we made out way through the secret city. Young children waved merrily to us, and all adults we passed gave us low bows of respect. We nodded and smiled in return, but were far too distracted to stop and chat.

When we reached our destination, we found a human girl our age waiting impatiently for us.

"What took you so long! I had Jinenji send out the contact HOURS ago!" she demanded crossly, glaring at us.

"Sorry, Yuka. We couldn't leave without arousing suspicion," Kagome said with a ready smile. Yuka sighed.

"Oh, fine. Get in, this is important!" She pushed us all inside, where we found two other girls hard at work.

Ayumi, Yuka and Eri were some of the few ordinary ningens to know of youkai, and the only ones to live in the secret city. They tended to prattle on about annoying gossip, but when it came to keeping track of all our spies and relying information to us, they were incredible at their job.

Eri was the most book-smart, and the techno-geek of the group. She attended to hacking and finding information via Internet, mostly about the police and our targets. She also lent a hand if our victims' security was more high tech.

Yuka was a bit spacey and a major romantic, but also our resident expert on who was who and what was what. She kept track of youkai, their powers, their human lives and everything else that's supposed to be impossible to find out if you're not a taiyoukai.

Ayumi was the most street smart of the group, with a wicked cleverness for avoiding difficult situations. She was in charge of looking after our spies, and handling the information they gave us. She was the only one who knew every spy in our clan. Not even the three of us knew them all.

Despite the girls' (As Kagura put it,) empty-minded gossip and repetitive scandal stories, they were some of the most trusted advisors in the secret city. They were fiercely loyal, especially to Kagome, and always willing to put forth extra effort to help. I guess they feel that as ordinary humans, they have to go the extra mile to stand out.

"So? Details?" I said, sitting on a nearby tabletop. Ayumi sighed ad shook her head.

"I've got bad news and worst news, girls," She said, looking a little nervous. Kagura arched an eyebrow.

"Let's start with bad," She said evenly.

"Well, It's about some tycoon named Yaju Shibutoi-" My eyes widened, then narrowed.

"That guy on the news today," I said grimly. I clenched my fist, ignoring the pain of my nails biting into my flesh. Rapists were disgusting. If there was one thing I could never tolerate, it was people who prayed on the weak like that, heartlessly leaving them broken and alone.

"Then you've heard of him," Eri said with a sigh," I've had my eye n him for a while now. His phones are all bugged, and we've even got some hidden cameras in his house. Up until last night, though, he's been really careful. However, there's more,"

"More?" Kagome repeated.

"He's in business with Kokusei," Yuka piped up, "He's human himself, but he knows all about youkai, and he's apparently been offered a chance to become youkai himself in exchange for cash, among other things. He's the one who supplies Kokusei with poisons and technological and biological weapons."

"And he's got something big he's making for Kokusei as we speak,"

"How big?" I asked in rapt attention.

"It's a viral weapon that can affect youkai as well as humans. It basically eats at their hearts, while keeping the rest of the body intact. Very contagious, and very fast with no know cure."

"And in Onigumo's hands," Kagome said seriously.

"We've planned out a heist for you girls in three days. If we give him anymore time, the virus will be complete. Make sure you get all the samples and test results, along with absolutely everything else. The virus has a distinctive reading that makes it easy to track, so there should be no problem locating it with a gizmo Eri can fix up for ya." Kagura nodded.

"Very well. And your other news?" all three girls winced.

"Ehehe... W-well, you see..."

"Yeah, the thing is..."

"Erm, The Shittakaburi Brothers landed in Japan at 7:28 this morning."

**_"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!"_**

"Why didn't you tell us sooner!" Kagome demanded heatedly, "What if we ran into them! That would be WAY suspicious!"

"We know! But this is the soonest we could reach you! It came as a Surprise to us, too. We think they caught onto all of Eri's tracking devices," Yuka said nervously, "But we do know they haven't left their hotel. One of our spies is keeping them busy." Kagura sighed and rubbed her temples.

Bankotsu and Jankotsu were the only two detectives in the business ever to give us trouble. They were ruthless, notorious for their cunning and more so since Jankotsu was totally and completely undeniably gay.

That wasn't why we were so wary of them, though. They've been obsessed with catching the Blood Sisters for years now, and we've ran into them twice so far in normal everyday settings, each time under a different name.

The first time, Bankotsu had been suspicious of Kagura, who was working in the police office. That was why we had her sit the mission out. It worked, And Bankotsu stopped suspecting Kagura so much, but she maintained she was confident that he was still almost sure she was a Blood Sister.

The second time, Kagome and I bumped into Jankotsu in a women's clothing store in a mall (I try not to think too hard about what he could've been doing there,) and he swore he'd seen us somewhere before.

Naturally, we were nervous, remembering all the times we were in and out of the police station to visit Kagura, giving him and his brother half-hearted nods as we passed (Bankotsu didn't trust us, either.) and how Kagome had actually had a conversation with him. (About one of her skirts he found really cute,) But we firmly denied recognizing him.

He was suspicious, and pressed it for a while, before deciding it was probably nothing important and leaving. But then, disaster struck in the worst way possible.

When we're on the job, my sisters and I wear Form fitting cat suits with masks that covered our hair and face and had night vision specks that concealed our eyes. During that particular job, we ended up having to go two on two with the brothers while Kagome got the goods.

I was fighting Jankotsu, when he suddenly struck my speck, taking a good chunk of it off before I hit a pressure point and knocked him out cold. The bad thing? He saw my eyes. I'm almost sure he recognized me that time, too.

They told no one, but that might've been because they wanted to catch us themselves. We've had Ayumi, Yuka and Eri keep track of them and steer them away from our targets, but now that they caught on...

"Damn," Kagura spat out angrily. "Damn them to Hell! This is the last thing we need right now..." The girls brightened at the hint of Gossip.

"Oh?" Yuka said eagerly. Kagome gave her a stern frown.

"Never mind. Since they've caught onto Eri, I want Ayumi to focus on using the spies to disrupt the Shittakaburis. Eri, you keep track of Naraku Kokusei's every waking, breathing moment. And keep your findings strictly confidential! Got that?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Eri said.

"We should go now," Kagura said, "I've got a job to quit before those two show up."

"Gotcha!" Ayumi nodded, "We'll give the info to Kanna as we get it in," With that we turned to leave the Secret City, our problems now graver than when we came in.

"Oh, and Have fun dating the Taiyoukai's at the Prom, girls! Make sure you give us every juicy detail!" Kagura and I groaned as Yuka's yell echoed down to us on the crowded and now silently amused street.

Just perfect...

DV- I'm okay! My head hurts like hell, but I'm okay.

Chiisai- Told you.

DV- NOW to punish you bloody muses for stealing my manuscript!

Muses- O.O;

Chiisai- Hey! That was Ganko, okay!

DV- You still read it.

Furyou- Ehehehe...

Koto- Gotta go! 'muses disappear.'

DV- Damn muses...

Kagome- Incase you've forgotten, DV, the muses aren't the only ones in trouble.

Bears- 'Growling'

DV-... Meep! Chiisai! Ganko! WAIT FOR ME! 'didssapears with Bears on her heels,'

Miroku- Well, at least things are never dull here.

Shippo- Yeah. Well, gotta go! Don't forget to review!


End file.
